The Dragon Blade
by Elf
Summary: Seto Kaiba has been having memories of a life of an ancient Eygptian priest involving a sword that has the Blue Eyes White Dragon in it's hilt. Unfortunately, these memories are not random and Yami Bakura has a new trick up his sleeve to get the Items.
1. Prologue: The Dark Yami and Disturbing V...

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kazuki Takahashi and it's respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.   
  


Author's Notes: I love dragons. I do. They're cool. One of my favorite Harry Potter moments is in Goblet of Fire where Harry has to go against a dragon as a series of tasks he was set up to face. I also love swords. That's why I knew so much about the bokken and I've even taken kendo lessons before. I've also had freestyle combat situations too. Swords are really fun and so are dragons.   
  


Oh, all the Bakura fics I've known have never really had him searching for the Millennium Items or being really evil. Well, I'm writing Yami Bakura like he is in the manga: a cold, sadistic bastard! Sick and twisted because I'm good at that.   
  


Also, I'm doing a bit of re-visionary history. I do know that Kaiba is the reincarnation of a High Priest back in Yami's day and that they were rivals. That's all anyone that I've asked knows. So, I apologize if you think I'll bastardized Kaiba's origin, but trust me, it'll make sense and you'll like it.   
  


The Dragon Blade

Prologue: The Dark Yami and Disturbing Visions of the Past 

By: Elf   
  


The Yami inhabiting the weak, useless boy known as Ryou Bakura smirked down at the bloody eye in his hand. Pegasus had passed out with the pain as Yami Bakura had ripped out the Millennium Eye. Bakura smirked at the golden eye lying in the palm of his hand and the crimson liquid beading like tiny garnets on its surface.   
  


"You won't be needing this anymore," Bakura taunted as he held up the Eye to the light. The gold shone like a tiny sun in his hand. Even though I'm still trapped within this weakling's body and his soul still tries to fight me, I have this.   
  


"You monster," Pegasus moaned as he looked up at Bakura.   
  


The Yami smirked at the man's ruined face. His eye was a mess of gore and blood trickled down his face. He shook his mane of silver hair from his face as he studied the gory ruin that was once Pegasus.   
  


The fool, Bakura thought as he chuckled. Bakura taunted, "You have no idea what you were doing. You were telling Yugi that he doesn't know the powers of his Millennium Puzzle, well, my friend, you don't know the full power of the Millennium Items either."   
  


Bakura then brought the Eye to his lips. He slowly licked the blood off of it, letting the copper rush blend with the Eye's power. It tingled through his host's body and sang within his dark soul.   
  


Bakura smirked and closed his fist around the Eye again. He spun on his heels, knowing fully well that Yugi would be here to see if the Kaibas and his Grandpa were free. He chuckled as Pegasus finally slumped to the ground.   
  


He had plans for little Yugi, as well as an old score to settle with Seto Kaiba.   
  


****** 

The Pharaoh was smirking. The High Priest who called himself Seth watched as the Pharaoh called up his Dark Magician and obliterated his foe. Seth crossed his arms and willed himself out of the Shadow Realm.   
  


Yami was frowning when he appeared back in his court. The two glared at each other for a moment, but Seth said nothing. Neither did King Yami. Despite their rivalry, or maybe because of it, the two youths had a great respect for the other as magic users, even though they used their magic for different reasons.   
  


Yami summoned his monsters to keep order and to defend while Seth kept his dragons at hand for power. He wasn't about to be weak or admit weakness. He had fought too hard to get to his current position and had brought his dragons with him.   
  


"Excellent win, my lord," Seth told Yami with a slight bow.   
  


Yami asked, "So, Priest, how would you deal with them?"   
  


"Destroying them utterly," Seth answered truthfully as Yami's purple eyes met his own.   
  


Yami chuckled, "That is where you and I differ, Priest. The thief deserves punishment, yes, but not death."   
  


The thief was the reason of the duel. Seth and Yami had been preparing to Duel, Yami without his Puzzle and Seth without his Rod, just on sheer skill alone, when a white-haired thief had broke into their arena. Acting quickly, the two mages had captured the thief's ally and Yami had appointed a new guard to the tomb where they Dueled and added fire to their rivalry.   
  


Not that Seth minded. The young king was the only challenge he had. He missed having his sword in his hands in battle, but he had fled from the Romans to this land of endless sand and magic. He had used his warrior's instincts and skill to become a mage before changing his name to Seth, after these Egyptians' God of Destruction and Evil, and used his pale skin and blue eyes as an omen for priest hood. It was as high as a position he could have without royal blood, and as a lost Celt, he wanted more.   
  


"I said nothing of death," Seth replied with a smirk, fingering the Rod around his neck.   
  


Yami frowned at him and Seth yearned for his sword. The Dragon Blade. These desert people hadn't seen a dragon until he brought them from his home lands and used them in a magical Duel. His dragons were a part of him and the source of his power, and Yami knew this for the Dark Magician was a part of him as well.   
  


Yami frowned at him and Seth turned away, his priestesses following him.   
  


****** 

"Seto, you there?"   
  


His eyes opened and he realized that he wasn't in a hot, desert pyramid but riding on a bullet train to Tokyo. And his name was Seto Kaiba and not Seth. He also noted that he was wearing jeans, a blue turtle neck and his blue duster because his companion liked him in blue, even though she wouldn't admit it, and not thin, cotton robes and thick gold armbands and necklaces.   
  


Kaiba sat up and looked in a pair of familiar green eyes.   
  


"Serenity?" he asked as he looked at the tiny redhead sitting beside him.   
  


Her smile was bright and dazzling, improving on an already beautiful face. Her long, red hair fell around her face softly and he had the urge to run his fingers through it. If he had been alone with her he would have, but since they were in a bullet train he simply pushed it away from her heart-shaped face.   
  


She asked, "Are you okay, Seto?"   
  


"Strange dream, that's all," he answered, still puzzled about Seth and Yami. He had recognized Yami. That black, dark red, and blond hair wasn't hard to miss as well as those intense purple eyes. Still, all he knew about Seth was that he had blue eyes and pale skin and was Yami's rival.   
  


Kaiba made a mental note to ask Yami if he remembered a Seth. He highly doubted that Yugi Moto's Darkness would remember his life as the Pharaoh who banished all the monsters and slave magic users into the Shadow Realm. Yugi had discovered the tie between the Duel Monsters card game, his Puzzle, and his Yami, but Yami remembered very little.   
  


Kaiba wondered what sort of trauma Yami had suffered when he placed all the monsters in the Shadow Realm. He also wondered if Seth had been there and if Seth had helped him. And what was this thief that Seth kept thinking about.   
  


"Seto?" Serenity asked, making his name a question. She gently took his hand. He automatically intertwined his fingers with hers, taking comfort in her drawing roughed hand.   
  


He smiled down at her and assured her, "I'm fine."   
  


"You fell asleep," she accused, looking adorable with her pert nose scrunched up like it was.   
  


Kaiba flexed his neck and flinched at the stiff muscles. He let go of her hand to stretch and frowned as his normally limber body protested. He rolled his shoulders around to loosen up the tense muscles, but each movement was painful.   
  


He groaned, "How long was I asleep?"   
  


"The whole train ride. We're almost there," Serenity replied as she smoothed her cream sweater down. She had dressed up for him, he realized as he looked at the cream sweater, green plaid skirt, and knee high boots. He would have thought she looked beautiful in a sack, but he wouldn't voice his thoughts like that.   
  


Kaiba looked out the window and asked, "We're almost to Tokyo?"   
  


"Yeah," she answered.   
  


He smirked as he opened up his brief case. His new Dueling uniform was lying in there as well as his deck and his hologram projector. This match was only an exhibition match between the best Duelists, but any chance to beat Yami Yugi was a welcome one. He considered Yugi a friend, but Yami on the other hand was something else entirely.   
  


They were rivals that respected each other and occasionally friends. They were always locked in a battle to see which one was better, who had the most power. Still, it was almost a thirst to see who was better.   
  


"You've got that look in your eyes again," Serenity accused as she swept her hair from her face.   
  


Kaiba blinked up at her and gave her a wan smile. He asked, "What look?"   
  


"Oh, like a dragon who's found a virgin sacrifice tied up just for him," she teased as she smoothed his duster collar back. He figured that he wouldn't change into his new uniform, that what he was wearing was fine. He caught her hand and smirked.   
  


He teased, "No, that look's reserved only for you."   
  


She blushed as she shifted closer in her seat to him. She managed, "Okay, then it's like a dragon who's about to eat a knight then."   
  


Kaiba smirked and stated, "Yugi's going to be there."   
  


"Oh, hell," she chuckled and shook her head disapprovingly at him, "Do you really think you can beat him this time?"   
  


He answered, "I'm not sure. Part of the thrill is the Duel itself. He's the only opponent that doesn't cheat or use magic that is worthy. I actually have to fight to keep up with him, and that's what's exciting."   
  


"You're a bit of adrenaline junkie, you know that," Serenity told him thoughtfully.   
  


Kaiba wrapped an arm around her shoulders and replied, "You keep me grounded, you know."   
  


"Good, because your ego is enough for three people," Serenity teased, lightly pushing his arm.   
  


You make me feel alive. You make me want to be a better person, he thought but kept his thoughts silenced. Instead, he wrapped an arm around her and held her tight. She cuddled into his side with a content sigh. She felt wonderfully warm and soft against him and her sweater was soft enough to pet, like chinchilla fur. And she still smelled like vanilla.   
  


How does the phrase go? Light to my Darkness, he mused as he gently stroked her hair. Luckily, the train didn't have that many people on it and they weren't paying any attention to the Boy Billionaire and his girlfriend. She sighed in contentment as she peered up at him.   
  


She made him feel complete. After being with her for all of this time he realized that she was his other half. She made him feel alive, something that even Mokuba hadn't been able to do lately. He still loved his little brother dearly and would gladly die for him, but the little girl in his arms had his soul.   
  


Serenity asked, "So, who's playing?"   
  


"The best Duelists around, Ser," a familiar voice boomed from the head of the cabin. Kaiba stiffened a groan and pushed his hair from his eyes.   
  


"And somehow they're letting your brother play," a husky female voice added with a rich chuckle.   
  


Kaiba looked up at Joey, surprised that he referred to him as "Joey" and not "Wheeler" as he had in the past, and was surprised to see Mai Valentine beside him. He blinked as he took the blond in, every tall, shapely inch of her. She wasn't afraid to use her body and face to throw off the opposition and Kaiba could see why.   
  


Serenity said, "Joey's a good Duelist."   
  


"He has his moments," Mai replied, causing Joey to fume beside her.   
  


Joey snapped, "I beat you, didn't I Mai?"   
  


"Maybe because I let you," Mai retorted as she tapped his nose with a long, elegant finger.   
  


Kaiba asked, "Why would you do a thing like that?"   
  


"Woman's wiles, right, angel?" Mai replied with a wink at Serenity.   
  


Serenity nodded and answered, "Right."   
  


In a moment of male understanding, Kaiba met the blond's brown eyes. Joey looked as confused as he felt, and a bit fearful if truth to be told. Joey scratched his head and said, "It's not good when they conspire like this, Kaiba."   
  


"Conspire, that's a big word for you," Kaiba replied automatically, smirking at him for all the overprotective Big Brother acts that had stoped him or interrupted him while he was kissing or about to kiss Serenity. "Doggie's learning new tricks." He knew that Serenity would scold him later, but he got a perverse pleasure at baiting Joey.   
  


Joey, wisely enough, decided to ignore that comment while Serenity and Mai giggled. He asked, "What's so funny?"   
  


"Men," they chuckled together before bursting out in all out laughter and watching them expectantly and a bit hungrily.   
  


Kaiba now knew of the fear that Joey had previously felt. "I think we can run faster than them," Joey whispered as he took a step back from their eyes and grins. Kaiba looked up at Mai from where he sat and gently stroked the back of Serenity's left arm.   
  


She sighed as she snuggled back to him and he continued to gently caress. He knew, for whatever strange reason, that she was particularly sensitive on the back of her arms and he could either have her squirming with laughter or purring like a cat if he chose. He rested the chin on top of her silky, red hair and briefly inhaled her warm, sweet scent.   
  


"Hey, watch it, that's my sister," Joey warned, stuttering incoherently.   
  


Kaiba tilted his head back to look at the glaring blond. He smirked and Mai replied, "And I think she's perfectly happy where she's at. Besides, I have to have one worthy opponent to Duel against."   
  


"Hey, I'm Dueling too! This is for the Duelists of Duelist Kingdom, you know that," Joey protested.   
  


Mai smirked and replied, "I know. And Yugi and Kaiba are the only worthy Duelists worth challenging."   
  


"That's not fair," Joey groaned.   
  


Mai smirked and retorted, "Life seldom is, Joseph."   
  


"Joey," he hissed between clinched teeth.   
  


Kaiba watched, pleasantly amused as the buxom blond put the boy in his place. The car door opened again and Kaiba looked at the new visitors. Yugi Moto was joined by Tea Gardner and Tristan . . . Kaiba couldn't remember his surname. He didn't Duel and he really didn't do much. Tea, on the other hand, had tried to put Kaiba "in his place" once with her spunk and overly-protective and loyal personality.   
  


Yugi asked, "Are you two fighting again?"   
  


"They always fight," Tea sighed as Serenity waved at her. The brunette waved back as her blue eyes glared at Kaiba for a moment. Kaiba gave her a superior smirk that he knew would infuriate her. He nodded respectively at the elfin boy with his blond and magenta streaked black hair. Yugi's purple eyes shined good naturally he smiled and bowed back.   
  


Tristan sighed, "I wish that I had a pretty girl to fight with and cheerlead for me . . ."   
  


Yugi, Tea, and Joey looked at the other boy and chimed together in a mocking voice, "My dearest, darling Ribbon-chan!"   
  


Tristan blushed and growled, "Don't bring her into this . . ."   
  


"Ribbon-chan?" Mai giggled.   
  


Joey explained, "Tristan's had this crush on Miho for years and Yugi wrote her a love letter in a puzzle."   
  


Kaiba lifted an eyebrow questioningly at Yugi. Yugi shrugged and replied, "Tristan couldn't figure out the puzzle to write the message, so I did for him."   
  


Kaiba could just imagine a love letter written by Yugi. It was probably sweet and poetic. Serenity sat up and asked, "What did it say?"   
  


"You don't need to know that, it's classified," Tristan protested.   
  


Mai looked at Joey and said, "Now we have to know, Joey. Tell us."   
  


Tea chuckled, "It began with, 'My dearest, darling Ribbon-chan. How I've suffered with these feelings for you.' Unfortunately, the teacher found out."   
  


"Luckily, Yugi was there to bale you out, eh Tristan?" Joey replied, nudging Tristan.   
  


Mai asked, "What happened?"   
  


Yugi blushed and managed, "Actually, it was my Other Half who saved the day. Not me."   
  


Of course. Yami always saves the day, Kaiba thought reflectively as he looked out the window as the train pulled into the station.   
  


****** 

"Yugi Moto beat the Great Seto Kaiba. I heard it wasn't that hard," Weevil taunted as he laid one of his infamous Man Eater Bugs down. "I guess your reputation was over stated, Kaiba."   
  


Kaiba smirked from behind his cards as the Man Eater Bug took out one of his lesser monsters. He knew that this insect was the highest ranking monster in Weevil's deck. The blue haired boy cackled, "Beating you was all too easy, Kaiba. Let's see what pathetic excuse you call a defense you pull up."   
  


Kaiba looked over to where Tea and Tristan were sitting. Serenity's red hair made her easy to spot as she headed to the refreshment stands on the other side of the arena. He frowned as he saw a familiar American flag bandana wrapped around the head of a man dressed like a biker. He recognized Banded Keith and scowled as he followed Serenity.   
  


He looked over at the other area where Joey was dueling Raptor Rex and knew that he saw it too. Weevil taunted, "Stalling for time, Kaiba, or just nervous?"   
  


"Neither, actually. Board's more like it," Kaiba answered as he laid the Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode. Weevil's bespectacled eyes widened as the dragon materialized on the screen. Kaiba smirked and asked, "What pathetic excuse of a defense will you pull up? Blue Eyes, Lighting Strike Attack."   
  


He gathered up his cards as the point counters chimed Kaiba's victory. Kaiba looked over to see Joey's Red Eyes destroy Raptor's latest monster, thus earning him a victory. Joey gathered his cards and climbed down the arena to join Kaiba.   
  


Kaiba glared as he saw Keith leering too close to Serenity. "Look at the bastard," Joey sneered.   
  


Kaiba nodded in perfect agreement as he said, "He's dangerous."   
  


"I don't like him. He cheats at Dueling and . . ." Joey's protest turned into a glare as he fell instep with Kaiba. For the moment, the two were in perfect agreement.   
  


As they approached, Keith was saying, "So, after the match, why don't we go out together?"   
  


Serenity replied, "No, thank you. I'm already with someone."   
  


"Blow them off," Keith replied eagerly as he leered at the small redhead.   
  


A muscle twitched angrily in Kaiba's jaw as he calculated five different ways to cripple and kill the American Duelist. Joey clinched his fists beside him. Serenity's eyes lit up as she saw her boyfriend and brother approach.   
  


Serenity shook her head and again said, this time more firmly, "No, thank you. I'm already with someone."   
  
  
  


"I bet that I'll show you a better time than that loser," Keith hissed at her.   
  


Joey loudly cleared his throat and stated, "I believe my sister told you 'no', pal."   
  


Keith stiffened as he turned around and looked at Joey and Kaiba. Kaiba crossed his arms and stood there. He looked at Serenity and mouthed, "Are you okay?" She nodded as she headed over to him. Joey smirked at her and she grinned back.   
  


Joey snapped, "And how did you escape anyway?"   
  


"It's amazing the sort of trash they let in here, isn't it?" Kaiba asked rhetorically without looking at the American.   
  


Keith snapped, "Like you have any room to talk, kid. You're just as bad as me, maybe even worse."   
  


Kaiba stiffened as he remembered the look on Yami's face as he stood up on the tower while his Ultimate Blue Eyes rotted and the Celtic Guardian rushed at the undead dragon. He remembered the desperation he had felt at that moment, to save Mokuba, no matter what the cost. He had taken a gamble, preyed upon Yugi's kindness, and almost shattered him and almost killed himself in the process.   
  


"Well, at least he doesn't steal other people's cards or send people to attack other people," Joey snapped as he gently took Serenity's arm and directed them away.   
  


Kaiba walked with them, frowning. Joey grumbled, "Asshole, I'd like to rip him a . . ." He shook his shaggy blond head as he looked at the Dueling stats. He grinned and Kaiba knew why he was grinning. Mai was to battle Keith next. Joey chuckled, "Well, I'll leave him to Mai."   
  


Kaiba met his eyes, wondering why he had defended him. They hated each other for the most part. Joey leaned over and hissed, "It wasn't for you, it was for her." Kaiba blinked in surprise as Joey tousled his sister's hair and ran off with a grin.   
  


Serenity tugged at his sleeve and he looked down at her. She said, "I'm sorry."   
  


"Your brother and I don't get along; we despise each other. That's all, Seren," Kaiba explained to her.   
  


Serenity let go of him and crossed her arms. She sighed, "You two really don't know how much you're alike, do you?"   
  


If it had been anyone else other than her, he would have snorted and told them not to insult him like that. Instead, he asked, "Why would you think that?"   
  


"Because you are, that's all," she replied stubbornly as she looked up at him defiantly.   
  


He sighed as he looked down at her. He said, "Yes, we're both protective and adore our younger siblings and we're both very determined, but Joey's too . . . pure to use some of my methods."   
  


"You don't know my brother too well, do you, Seto?" Serenity asked as she pushed her hair from her face.   
  


Kaiba snorted, "What do you mean?"   
  


"Joey's not as smart as you," Serenity began and he smiled wickedly at her and thought, Understatement of the year, dearest. She glared and went on, "And he wouldn't push his own dad out of a window."   
  


Kaiba closed his eyes. Blood was stained on his hands, even if it was to protect Mokuba from the horrors his stepfather had placed upon him. Horrors that still scarred him to this very day.   
  


He felt Serenity's nimble fingers gently caress his cheek then his nose. He realized that this action was left over from her blindness, learning to "see" with her fingers. She continued, "So, he went to the streets and built a family there. He doesn't tell me about it because he's ashamed of it, but my Joey is more than what he seems. Joey's not weak or fragile. He's tough as you are, in his own way. Kinda stray dog verses wolf. Dangerous, but very different. Put a wolf in the stray's environment he can't survive, put the dog in the wolf's environment he can't survive."   
  


He looked down at her, puzzled by this new insight. He then looked over at where Joey was standing, apparently winning another Duel. He then saw Keith lose to Mai's Harpy's Ladies and Harpy Dragon. The blond woman giggled as she blew Keith a kiss and sauntered over to where they were standing.   
  


Mai smiled sweetly at Serenity and said, "I'm sorry, but I'm about to viciously beat your boyfriend in a Duel. It's nothing personal, angel."   
  


Serenity giggled and replied, "Don't worry about Seto, Mai. He can handle himself. Among other things."   
  


She winked up at him impishly, reminding him about those other things. Kaiba wasn't one prone to blushing, but Serenity some how had that effect on him. Again, the Lightness to Darkness metaphor he had found himself thinking earlier came into play. Her sweetness, generous nature, and laughter somehow did something to him, changed him, made him want to be more than what he was in a good way.   
  


Mai smirked as she looked him over. Kaiba stood to his full height and swept his jacket behind him. She leaned close to Serenity and said, "You just have to give me the details."   
  


Kaiba glared and snapped, "What does that mean?"   
  


"I don't know if you've looked in the mirror lately, but you are very handsome," Mai answered coyly, tapping his chest with one long fingernail.   
  


Kaiba smirked as he realized that Mai's beauty was part of her strategy to slip up so many opponents. She was fooling herself if she thought it would work on him. He looked down at Serenity and said, "Break the news gently to your brother that I'm about to annihilate his girlfriend in our Duel."   
  


"Gotcha. Good luck, Seto," she chirped as she bounced on her tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek before she ran off.   
  


****** 

Ryou Bakura clutched his white hair. He whispered, "No, not again, please . . ." He felt his Millennium Ring glow warmly against his chest and the dark presence wash over him. He felt violently ill as Ryou was pushed back and Yami Bakura emerged.   
  


Bakura flexed the fingers of his Host's hands and frowned. He could hear Ryou's subtle cries in his mind as he took over and looked at the other Duelists. He saw Yugi Moto and his perfect, wonderful Puzzle gleaming in the light like molten gold. He hungrily licked his lips as he watched the Puzzle from his hiding place.   
  


"Good luck, Seto!" a female voice cried from the stands. Bakura nor Ryou recognized it, but he was shocked to see Seto Kaiba look warmly to where the voice cried before placing his cards on the console. Mai Valentine shouted, "Stop making kissy-face with your girlfriend and Duel me, Kaiba!"   
  


Bakura looked up at the stands and smirked as he sat Tea sitting with Tristan and a small redhead that looked vaguely like Joey. They had similar chins, he realized as the redhead waved at Kaiba.   
  


Tea shouted, "Get him, Mai!"   
  


"She's not that pretty, Seto!" the redhead cheered, "Don't let her distract you!"   
  


Tristan said something and pointed over toward Yugi. Bakura frowned as he realized that Yugi's Yami wasn't playing. Yugi was being dominate now and he was wearing the Puzzle.   
  


Odd, Bakura thought as he watched. He felt the warm glow of the Puzzle's power and smirked. Then he looked over at Kaiba and the Blue Eyes White Dragon that had just materialized on the arena. Kaiba looked proudly at the dragon and smirked at Mai.   
  


Bakura smirked at the Dragon Master and thought, You still owe me, Priest, but first I have to repay a debt. Even after all of these years and despite the changes in your soul, you will help me.   
  


Edinburgh, Scotland

Three Weeks Later   
  


The sword was beautiful, gleaming and almost white. The promnel was the head of a snarling dragon with eyes made out of intense, brilliant blue sapphires, the handle was the dragon's body with its legs curled up beneath it and its tail wrapped around the hilt. The wrist guard was the dragon's wings in flight.   
  


It was ancient, carbon dating had proven that, but it looked as if it had been newly forged. The archeologists who touched it burned their hands as soon as their flesh touched the blade or handle. They used clothes or heavy leather gloves to handle the mysterious blade.   
  


Perhaps the most mysterious thing about it was that the work was obviously of Celtic origin, with the engraving translating to: With these dragons, I invoke my power, but it was found in an Egyptian tomb of a Dark Priest named Seth. The DNA tests ran on "Seth" proved that he was not Egyptian, but hailed from present day England or Scotland and probably had dark hair and blue eyes. And "Seth" had not been mummified properly, that he had been locked in an airtight tomb.   
  


Still, Scotland had managed to earn the rights to showcase the blade.   
  


Dr. Bakura had been the one to lead up the excavation of the sword and had summoned his son, Ryou to be with him during it's opening. The famed archeologist had spoken to the masses and answered what little they knew about the sword, or the "Dragon Sword" as they dubbed it. One American reporter commented that the dragon looked like the Blue Eyes White Dragon from Duel Monsters.   
  


She didn't know how right she was.   
  


Ryou clutched his head as Yami took over in the darkened museum. The ancient thief killed the security guard on duty and stashed his body in a dumpster. Bakura was wearing leather gloves so that he couldn't be finger printed and he thought it was ironic that he was using Kaiba Corp. technology to override the security system.   
  


Bakura smirked as he cut a hole large enough to fit his hand into the case and pull the Dragon Blade out. He flinched as the leather in his gloves began to burn on contact with the handle. The dragon's eyes blazed furiously for a moment as Bakura lifted the sword out. Only the true wielder of this blade could hold it and not be harmed.   
  


"And I'll return you, my beauty, and your master will have no choice but to serve me," Bakura murmured with a wicked cackle.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


More Author's Notes: This is sort of a sequel to my fic "Heart of the Dragon Master". You really don't have to read this one to get this fic, even though I do hint at a few things in "Dragon Master", but the only thing you have to know is that is where Serenity and Kaiba "got together" so to speak.   
  


I got my chops warmed up with a romance fic, now I'm really going to wow you readers with this. Trust me.   
  


First off, I'd like to thank Alecto, who helped me on some of Kaiba's past as well as the coolest Kaiba shrine on the net, KaibaCorp. The address is: http://kaibacorp.ionichost.com/index2.php   
  


If you're a Kaiba Fan girl, you should visit this site. It's got cool pictures and was the first Kaiba Shrine on the net. And it also has a mini-shrine to Ryou and Malik for you to gaze upon. Plus, it's where I get most of my information.   
  


Another site that has lots of information, as well as some cool fanfic, is http://www.nocturnalsoldier.org/yugioh/ I got all my background information on the manga and stuff from this site. It also has a neat feature where the webmistress (who speaks Japanese, no doubt) gives you tips on how to write Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fiction. It gives tips on how to keep everyone in character and back ground information on the manga. It also has some cool fan arts as well.   
  


Also, if you know of any cool Yu-Gi-Oh! fan fiction archives, please give me the address! I'm dying for fan fics, but . . . Well, I really haven't fount any really good ones, except for one really kick-ass Kaiba piece. And, finaly, anyone wanna draw me some fan art or write a Serenity/Kaiba fic themselves? (I'd love to read a PWP lemon between these two.)   
  


My e-mail's at slaybrat@aye.net if you'd like to give me a line.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One: The Trap is Baited

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kazuki Takahashi and it's respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.   
  


Author's Notes: More Kaiba revisonary flashbacks. I've heard that not much of his past is revealed except he had the Millennium Rod, he was a Priest and Yami's rival. So, I got creative. Plus, wouldn't Kaiba be cool with a sword?   
  


To Alecto and Nate Grey, even though, why is my fault that I had you write a Yu-Gi-Oh! fic, Nate?   
  


The Dragon Blade

Chapter One: The Trap Is Baited 

By: Elf   
  


The young boy looked back at the Romans. He felt hot tears roll down his face as he watched as his parents were killed in front of him. He sank to his knees in horror as he watched as his village burned.   
  


He clutched his father's sword at his chest. The Dragon Blade would protect him, after all, that was why his father gave it to him. He was trembling though as the Romans approached him. Blood was slick on his fingers as he struggled to stand up.   
  


He managed to lift it and cry, "Stay back!"   
  


"Oh, look at the little brat, thinking he could actually stop us with his little pig-sticker," their General bellowed.   
  


The boy steadied the heavy sword as he felt a hot energy rage through his body. He felt something lying dormant in him, something familiar and powerful. His eyes glowed like the jewels that made the dragon's eyes in the sword.   
  


Another soldier commented, "Still, isn't he a pretty little thing? I say we keep this one alive for a while. The women are already dead with their mates, and this one looks like a girl."   
  


The boy took a step back from the soldier's hungry eyes as he raked over the young boy's slim, muscular body, dark blue eyes, and the mop of dark brown hair. He felt his back hit something hard and he jerked. He had backed into a tree and the soldiers rushed him.   
  


He closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry. Besides, his father had taught him how to fight. With a savage cry of rage, he swung the sword into the soldier that had called him pretty. He jerked up and felt hot blood splash his face as the soldier's grey eyes looked at him in surprise.   
  


The boy kicked up, pushing the soldier off of his blade and cleaved down. The man's head rolled on the blood stained grass before his body hit the ground. The General smirked at him, but the boy wasn't daunted at the Roman.   
  


He screamed again and charged. He brought the sword down in an over hand strike, killing one of the other soldiers, cleaving his head in two. The sword was impossibly sharp and it seemed to be glowing with a pale blue fire as the boy's rage increased.   
  


The General, however, was very skilled. He had consorted with the gods and learned about a boy who wield a magical sword. A boy he was to beware of.   
  


He managed to dodge the boy's attacks before using the back of his sword to knock him to his knees. The boy looked up at him and spat out blood in a thick, red line. He used the back of his hand to wipe off the bloody spittle and felt warmth trickling back in his head. He gently touched the back of his head and it came back hot and wet. He studied his blood as the General watched him, smiling.   
  


The boy glared. He was not going to be defeated by this man or by any other. He rose to his feet, feeling a bit woozy as the soldiers began to overwhelm him. He had trouble swinging his sword and he couldn't put any power into the blows. His arms shook with each movement and he was soon beaten.   
  


The General bent to pick up the sword and the boy cried out. He tried one desperate reach for the sword as he heard his father's voice echo in his mind, "With these dragons, I invoke my power." The boy knew that the sword had that inscribed in it.   
  


He shouted, "Help me, please!"   
  


The sword rippled with a brilliant blue energy. It cackled with it as the pale energy cackled into the sky, growing and expanding, taking shape. The boy watched in amazement as a dragon was formed out of the energy. It was huge and a shining silvery white. Its blue eyes looked down at the boy in recognition as it charged the soldiers, blowing out white fire from its mouth.   
  


It dipped low and the boy managed to grab his sword and climb to it's back. The dragon took to the sky, screaming in rage as its home burned to the ground. The boy wrapped his hands around the creature's neck. The dragon looked at him with something akin to fondness.   
  


Tears slipped from the boy's eyes as he watched his village burn to the ground. He knew that he could never go back. And he wouldn't go to Rome either, where those accursed bastards live. He shouted to the wind, "Take me somewhere where I can have power above all!"   
  


****** 

Kaiba awoke with a start. He blinked as he realized that he had fallen asleep in class and that Ryou Bakura's arm was on his shoulder. He looked forward and gave a silent sigh of relief because the teacher hadn't noticed he had dozed off.   
  


Joey and Tristan were snickering at him from across the room, Tea rolled her eyes, and Yugi looked at him with something akin to concern. Kaiba straitened his uniform and took a quick glance at his reflection on the mirror. He managed to calm his hair down.   
  


Ryou smiled and whispered, "Are you all right?"   
  


"Overworked," he lied. He had to be in a constant state of mental awareness and sharpness. It was part of the reason he worked on projects such as the ill-fated virtual reality game, his holograms, and digital manipulation. It wasn't just because he wanted Kaiba Corp. to be the best, even though that was a huge part of it, but because his mind had to be working at a rapid fire pace to be satisfied. He couldn't tolerate being bored or idle, not even with Mokuba.   
  


Unless he was with Serenity.   
  


He shrugged off the thought as he asked, "How long was I out?"   
  


"Not long, about ten minutes or so. Teacher's been lecturing about the Egyptian culture and Yugi's been correcting him every five minutes. He has been blatantly wrong though," Ryou answered with a smile.   
  


Kaiba crossed his legs under his desk. He replied, "Of course you and Yugi would know that, wouldn't you?" Kaiba had corrected the teacher several times in class himself, despite his usual method of distancing himself. But the man had been so blatantly wrong on those equations that he couldn't bare to look at them.   
  


The teacher stared at them for a moment and the white-haired boy blushed. Kaiba glared back. He didn't have to look over to know that Joey was stuffing his mouth with his fist so that the teacher wouldn't hear his laughter. The man asked, "Anything you'd care to share with us, Mr. Kaiba, or is this just too boring compared to corporate meetings?"   
  


Joey was laughing out loud now. Tristan was snickering and Tea was sighing and shaking her head. Yugi was looking at him with that same worried expression. Ryou's dark eyes were wide as he looked at the teacher.   
  


Ryou finally said, "I was telling him about the Celtic sword found in the Egyptian tomb that my father uncovered, with the skeleton of the Celt trapped with it, still holding it."   
  


"The Dragon Sword that's been on the news, the one that's been stolen?" the teacher asked as he looked down at Ryou. Kaiba had to admit that Ryou, being small, almost as tiny as Yugi, with a head of long white hair and those huge, dark eyes of his, was a bit less threatening than he was.   
  


Dragon Sword . . . Dragon Blade, he thought with a sudden start as he looked at Ryou. Ryou looked back at him with suddenly sinister, soulless black eyes. There was something very eerie in that expression, like he had seen it before.   
  


Ryou only smirked.   
  


****** 

"This Dragon Sword that they found in the tomb, have you heard anything about it, Yugi?" Kaiba asked as he walked with Yugi. He made sure to slow his steps so that the elfin boy didn't have to jog to keep up with him. He was use to doing this with Mokuba though.   
  


Yugi shook his head, causing his tri-colored hair to swing around his face. He answered, "Nope. Nothing. Not even Grandpa knows anything about it. I hadn't even seen it on TV either. Ryou has though."   
  


Joey caught up with them and asked, "Not thinking about buying it, are you Kaiba?"   
  


"Why would I want an ancient sword?" Kaiba snapped at him as he glared.   
  


Joey's brown eyes gleamed with wicked mirth as he answered, "Because the dragon on the hilt looks pretty damn familiar."   
  


Yugi asked, "What do you mean, Joey?"   
  


"Looks like a Blue Eyes White Dragon, at least that's how Ryou described it to me," Joey answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets.   
  


Kaiba frowned as he remembered the dream. The boy fighting for his life as his village was burned around him. His father's last words telling him that the sword would protect him that he should just trust in its power. The dragon looking at him with startling familiarity through blood. The feel of the sword in his hands, feeding his rage and giving him power.   
  


Yugi frowned and Kaiba watched as his eyes went blank. He was still walking, but not paying any attention to where he was going. Instinctively, Kaiba jerked the smaller teen away from an older woman walking a pair of German Shepard.   
  


Joey asked, "Yug, you there?"   
  


"Yami, can you hear me?" Kaiba asked quietly. Yugi's purple eyes were blank, unreadable. Kaiba looked up at Joey at the same time he did and they glared.   
  


Joey asked, "Why the hell are you trying to talk to Yami?"   
  


"Because Yugi might be dormant," Kaiba hissed, "I'd ask you to use your head, but we know how difficult that is for you."   
  


Joey sneered, "Why you . . ."   
  


Kaiba ignored the blond as he guided Yugi away from traffic. He had half a mind to simply pick him up and carry him to the game shop, after all, Yugi wasn't that much bigger than Mokuba, but he knew that Yugi would probably take offence to that. At least Yami would, and Kaiba knew how angry he'd be if someone would do something like that to him.   
  


Finally, Yami appeared. Yami looked at Kaiba and asked, "The sword, do you know anything else about it?"   
  


"No, that's why we were asking you," Kaiba pointed out as he crossed his arms. 

Joey answered, "Yeah, it looks like the Blue Eyes."   
  


"Damn," Yami swore as he turned away from them. He turned back and asked, "Yugi doesn't know, but has Bakura been away lately?"   
  


Kaiba looked at Joey and shrugged. He replied, "I'm not his keeper."   
  


"Yeah, at that show with his father in England or something," Joey answered, blinking in confusion.   
  


Yami swore again, elegantly in Egyptian. He turned his garnet colored eyes toward Kaiba. Kaiba blinked as . . .   
  


"Your turn, Priest," the pharaoh asked with a smirk. His golden hair fell into his reddish-violet eyes as he looked at Seth.   
  


They were encased in darkness and even though the Pharaoh had his Dark Magician, Seth still had his dragons to call. The warrior priest smirked as he fingered the Rod around his neck. He felt its power strum along his body. It wasn't as welcoming as the sword, but he couldn't use the sword around the pharaoh.   
  


Seth crossed his arms as he looked at the Magician. He truly hated this monster. Despised it. It was the arch nemesis of his dragons, and while he lacked the sheer power of the dragons, the Dark Magician made up for his faults in a variety of ways.   
  


Kaiba shook off the vision. He realized that he had fallen to his knees to the anxious look of Joey and the carefully concerned look of Yami. Kaiba stood up briskly and straitened his duster around his body.   
  


"They're coming, you cannot let them get you," his father pleaded, his keen blue eyes, so much like the boy's, were wide with fear. He held the Dragon Blade in his hand. The silver dragon gleamed in the firelight as the blue gems in its eyes gleamed up at him like they were almost alive.   
  


His father pressed the sword in his hand. He said, "Take it and run, please. Go some place safe. Don't let them . . ."   
  


The man's blue eyes widened as they faded. Blood spurted from his mouth as he fell to his knees. The boy cried out as he tried to dig at the arrow lodged his father's breast to no avail. He felt tears scald his face as he fell to his knees, cradling his father's fallen form. "Father, no!"   
  


He heard a familiar scream and he looked up. His mother's dark hand reached out for him, her wild black hair falling into her grey-violet eyes. The soldier dressed in armor grabbed her and smirked. She screamed as he threw her to the ground and pounced on her.   
  


He screamed as he took the sword in his hands. He rushed at the soldier, slashing blindly. The Roman fell off of his mother, but he was too late.   
  


He fell to his knees as he took his mother's cooling hand. Her wide eyes stared blankly into space as he held her. Blood ran in crimson rivulets from the gaping wound in her chest from the soldier's discarded dagger.   
  


Rage started to bloom in his heart as the soldiers surrounded him. He took the sword and clutched it to his chest. He was afraid, yes, but the anger was boiling ever so slowly inside him.   
  


Kaiba gasped for air as the vision faded. Joey asked, "You okay?" He simply looked at the blond, wide eyed.   
  


Yami studied him and looked at him regretfully. Kaiba wanted to shake him, demand why he was having these visions, these vivid memories. Still, those garnet colored eyes were distant as they looked at him.   
  


Kaiba took a deep breath and managed, "I'll live." He couldn't help but to think that the Celtic Boy's parents looked a lot like his . . . Before they had died of course. He shivered inwardly as if someone had walked across his grave.   
  


Yugi took over again, looking innocent, childish and elfin once more. He suggested, "Let's get to the shop and get some tea."   
  


"Don't you mean some Tea?" Joey quipped weakly as they started walking again.   
  


Yugi blushed and said, "That's not funny, Joey."   
  


Kaiba looked down at his hands as he noted he was trembling. Yugi asked, "What happened?"   
  


"Let's get to the shop first," Kaiba managed as he collected himself, focusing on rebuilding his image as the ice-cold Dragon Master. He wrapped his darkness around him and took a deep breath. He looked visibly calmer, except, his heart was racing and he was truly terrified.   
  


****** 

Hikari, I think something's truly wrong with Kaiba, Yami's voice said in Yugi's head. Yugi looked over to where Joey was showing Kaiba the latest shipment of Duel Monsters cards. Kaiba looked ruffled and unsure of himself, a complete turn around from the tall boy's normal, icy composure.   
  


He measured the water and placed the tea bags in it. He also had some instant coffee. Apparently, Kaiba lived on the stuff and took that over the tea. Soon the tiny kitchen smelled like tea and coffee, relaxing Yugi somewhat.   
  


Yugi replied, He's been acting stranger than normal lately. He even fell asleep in class.   
  


With the way your teacher teaches history I cannot fault him, Yami replied, his voice full of dark amusement.   
  


Yugi grinned and thought, You have to admit it was fun correcting him.   
  


Of course it was, but not when the top student falls asleep, Yami sighed.   
  


Yugi poured the green tea into two mugs and gathered it with the coffee mug. He walked over to where Joey was trying to talk to Kaiba, who was starring off into space, his sharp blue eyes unusually misty and distant. If Yugi didn't know any better, he would have sworn that Kaiba was afraid.   
  


He is afraid, Yugi. I don't blame him, Yami explained gently.   
  


Yugi thought, But this is Seto Kaiba we're talking about here. He doesn't even fear his own death. I wouldn't want to see what scares him.   
  


He fears for his brother's safety and for Serenity's safety as well, and for their happiness. I'd wager that he also fears losing them, and he's afraid of his own feelings, Yami replied.   
  


Yugi sighed, Yes, but he's not as hard as you'd like to think either, My Other Half. He could have simply let us wander the streets today, but you knew he was the one who guided us before Joey even blinked. He's got a softer side too. You notice how he always softens his voice when he talks to me. I think I remind him of Mokuba a bit.   
  


It's because you're so small, Hikari, Yami teased.   
  


Yugi chuckled softly at his Other's retort as he gave Joey his mug and sat Kaiba's coffee down beside him. Kaiba looked at him and nodded before taking the mug in his hands. He sat down beside Joey who held up the newest dragon card. It wasn't as powerful as the Blue Eyes or even the Red Eyes, but it had an attack strength of 2100, but its defense was 2500.   
  


"Not bad, eh, Yug?" Joey asked as he held up the card.   
  


Yugi nodded and said, "Yeah, that's a fairly good card."   
  


"Combine it with Dragon Mountain and it would fordable enough to take down your Red Eyes," Kaiba commented as he took a sip of his coffee.   
  


Joey asked, "Dragon Mountain?"   
  


Kaiba sighed and was about to say something probably very insulting to Joey when Yugi asked, "So, what's wrong?"   
  


I wanted to hear what Kaiba had to say, Yami protested.   
  


Yugi replied, He would have insulted Joey and they would be fighting. Again. I know you respect Kaiba as a Duelist and an alley as I value him as a friend.   
  


Kaiba and Joey will always fight. It's sort of fate, Yami said with a chuckle.   
  


Yugi smirked and replied, Joey and Kaiba are too much alike for their own good.   
  


They're nothing alike, Yami argued.   
  


Yugi retorted, Yes they are. They're both stubborn, proud, willful and will do anything to protect their younger sibling. And they both like "butt-kicking monsters".   
  


Kaiba toyed with his coffee mug for a moment, searching it as if it had answers. Joey finally said, "Well, spit it out, Kaiba."   
  


"This isn't exactly easy to talk about," Kaiba snapped at him.   
  


Joey smirked and replied, "Just get on with it, already."   
  


Kaiba seethed at him for a moment before he composed himself again. Yugi noted that he did that a lot, as if he was afraid to show the world the real Seto Kaiba.   
  


Kaiba sighed and said, "I've been having dreams that are like memories from a past time. Some of them have Yami in them."   
  


"Like from Egypt?" Joey asked.   
  


Kaiba glared and snapped, "Of course from Egypt, you moron. Part of them anyway. They're like memories, except they're not mine, at least I don't think they're mine."   
  


Ask him what happens in the dreams, Hikari, Yami gently prodded.   
  


Yugi asked, "Could you tell us about the dreams?"   
  


"I'm a priest name Seth. A very powerful High Priest and the pharaoh's rival. Shadow Games, like you played with Pegasus . . ." Kaiba explained.   
  


I knew it! I knew it from the moment I laid eyes on him. It's Seth! Yami exclaimed almost happily.   
  


What are you talking about, My Other Half? Yugi thought in puzzlement.   
  


Yami sent him images of a young man that could have been Kaiba, except he was dressed in gold and purple robes of Egyptian origin. The blue eyes were distant, chilling, and disturbing, like he had seen Hell and somehow made his way back. He had what obviously had to be the Millennium Rod resting around his neck.   
  


Yami answered, I don't remember everything, Yugi, but I remember that Seth was a High Priest. He was my greatest rival. He was my only challenge as a ruler, but he was very distant and secretive. His own priestess tried to throw themselves at him, but he would refuse them all. Still, I respected him as a mage.   
  


What happened to him? Yugi asked as he looked at Kaiba again. Kaiba's dark brown hair was falling in his face as he looked at his coffee mug. He looked vulnerable, disarmed really. Yugi felt sorry for him. Kaiba liked to be in control and replied more on technology, knowledge and skill more than the mystical forces of things, even though the Heart of the Cards responded to him.   
  


Yami sighed mentally and answered, He died trying to protect his Rod from a tomb robber.   
  


Poor Seth. That must have been awful, Yugi thought as he looked at Kaiba again. This had to be driving him insane, the lack of control, everything.   
  


Yami replied, I think that Seth thought I was the cause of his death. We might have been rivals, Yugi, but I respected him more than anyone in my kingdom. He was my only challenge.   
  


Maybe that's why Kaiba was so set on beating us, Yugi reasoned.   
  


Kaiba continued, "But that's only part of the dreams. I keep seeing that sword and . . ." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. Yugi watched as he checked his watch. He stood up and said, "I have to go. I . . ."   
  


"What, not even going to say hi?" Serenity teased as she entered the kitchen. Beside her was Tea, looking flushed from ballet practice. She had her slippers slung over her shoulder and was still wearing her blue leotard under her grey sweats. Her cheeks were tinged with pink, setting off her cornflower blue eyes and her brown hair was slightly dismayed, falling around her face.   
  


Kaiba's worried expression softened as he reached for Serenity's slender hand. She grinned up at him, her green eyes sparkling. She studied him and her face fell. She asked, "Seto, what is it?"   
  


She knows him well, Yami thought with amusement.   
  


Yugi replied, They're good together.   
  


Maybe you should learn from Kaiba, Yami stated pointedly as Yugi's eyes strayed back to Tea.   
  


Yugi blushed as he looked at Tea. She was always there for him, helping him, protecting him. She looked at him and asked, "What's up, Yugi?"   
  


"Kaiba's been having these weird dreams about a past life," Joey answered bluntly.   
  


Kaiba stiffened visibly as he closed his eyes. Yugi thought he was counting to ten. As if to confirm his suspicions, Kaiba's lips were silently moving.   
  


Yami thought, Sometimes the urge to do violence to Joey is pretty strong.   
  


Hey, I thought Joey was your friend too, Yugi protested.   
  


Yugi didn't have to see Yami to know that he was smirking as he thought, He has his moments.   
  


You just have to be more patient with people, My Other Half, Yugi chided with satisfaction.   
  


Yami retorted, And you need to confess your feelings for one certain aspiring dancer.   
  


Yami, shut up, Yugi thought with frustration as Kaiba seemed to calm down as well.   
  


Serenity asked, "Wanna talk about it, Seto?"   
  


"They started when I was on the train to Tokyo and I had another one today. Then, on the way here, it was like . . . I can't explain it. It's beyond comprehension," Kaiba finally answered.   
  


Tea said, "It's usually Yugi or Ryou who has these sort of things. Why you? You don't have a Millennium Item."   
  


"Nor do I want one," Kaiba retorted icily.   
  


Tea snapped, "Well, that's surprising because you're usually craving power and pushing everyone away."   
  


"He's trying to protect everyone, dammit," Serenity snarled back, startling probably everyone in the room.   
  


She does know him, Yami thought wirily.   
  


Yugi replied, They balance each other out.   
  


Light to darkness, Yami thought amusingly, lightly chuckling in Yugi's mind. Yugi had to smile at the dead-on analogy. Leave it to Yami to put it so perfectly.   
  


Kaiba reached out and touched the smaller girl's shoulder. She drew back and looked at him. He whispered, "It's okay."   
  


Joey said, "I don't blame him for not waning those things. No offence, Yug, but they seem like a whole lot of trouble and a whole lot of pain. I'd prefer to Duel without some guy in my head telling me what to do."   
  


Tea sighed and sat her slippers down on the table. She said, "I know you're not like that anymore, Kaiba."   
  


Kaiba smirked and said, "You were right. Its easer to push everyone away and gain power. But the cost is too high."   
  


Yugi looked down at the slippers and frowned. The pale pink satin shoes had tiny, dark crimson stains around the toes. Great Ra, this ballet goes too far, Yami gasped through their mental link.   
  


Yugi gently cradled one of the ruined shoes in his hand and thought, She's been acting stressed lately, with her job and the dancing lessons. Plus Ryou hasn't really been talkative lately.   
  


Other than Kaiba today when he fell asleep in class, Yami pointed out darkly, I don't like this, Yugi.   
  


She's been hurting herself . . . Yugi thought with growing horror as he set the slipper back down.   
  


Yami added, And wasn't she dating Bakura?   
  


Yes, Yugi thought jealously as he wondered why the boy was acting so strange lately. Tristan said that he threw away the Millennium Ring, therefore ridding Ryou of his evil presence. Or at least they had thought. Pegasus had been very ill at the Duelist Kingdom, and his hair had been covering his face so Yugi couldn't see the Millennium Eye.   
  


There maybe a connection between Kaiba's sudden memories and this, Yami pointed out.   
  


Yugi mentally nodded in agreement as he looked at Kaiba and thought, But what?   
  


****** 

"'Come on,' Harry hissed, swerving tantalizingly above her, 'come on, come and get me . . . up you get now . . .'   
  


And then she reared, spreading her great, black leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small airplane and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding toward the ground as fast as he could go, toward the eggs now unprotected by her clawed front legs- he had taken his hands off his Firebolt- he had seized the golden egg-" Kaiba read aloud from Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire.   
  


Mokuba snored softly and shifted in his bed, cuddling his stuffed purple dragon to his chest. Kaiba smiled to himself as he placed a book mark in the book and set it on Mokuba's night stand. He stood up from where he had been sitting as he studied Mokuba.   
  


He looked so peaceful with his round, gamine features at rest. His raven hair curled along his dark cheek as he innocently hugged his stuffed dragon. Kaiba smiled as he lovingly pushed the boy's hair from his face. He whispered, "We'll see if Harry beats the dragon tomorrow night, Mokuba."   
  


He sighed as he looked at the book. Harry and the Triwizard Tournament had helped keep his mind off the dreams and visions he had been having. The chapter with the Hungarian Horntail was particularly interesting because it featured a huge dragon.   
  


He stretched his stiff muscles from sitting in that chair for too long. He rotated his shoulders as he walked out of his little brother's room, filled with all of his games and toys and posters. Kaiba smirked at Yoda for a moment before he shut the door behind him.   
  


The manor was quiet as a tomb because most of the staff had already gone home. The quiet began to settle in his bones as he looked out the window. He wondered who this Seth person was and why he had such a strong tie with him as well as the connection to Yami.   
  


He pushed the French window open and stepped out into the night. He looked at the soft glow of the city and sighed. He wondered what Serenity was doing and smirked to himself.   
  


Mokuba and Serenity were his ties to sanity in this world. They kept him whole and human just by being by his side. They kept him from retreating into the world of business and computers by grabbing him by the hand and forcing him to live. They gave him hope and allowed him to dream.   
  


Speaking of dreaming, running away from it won't give me any answers. For me to find out who this person was and my tie to them, I have to dream, Kaiba thought as he noticed how exhausted he was. With determination reserved usually for the Dueling Arena, he turned around and headed for bed.   
  


Even though he fleetingly wished that he had Serenity to share the huge, lonely bed with.   
  


****** 

Bakura smirked as he placed the Millennium Eye into his pocket. The silver haired youth was wearing black cargo pants and a black turtle neck to blend into the darkness easier so Kaiba wouldn't see him. Seth's memories were integrating themselves nicely into Kaiba's mind, therefore, he could probably wield the Dragon Blade at this current stage.   
  


Still, he needed Seth, and not Seto Kaiba, but Seth needed a body that could wield the Dragon Blade. Thus, that was why Kaiba was so important to his plan to bring back the dark priest who owed him a debt. And it had to be Seto Kaiba, and not Mokuba, for it to work.   
  


Now, all he needed was the bait and then the trap would be sprung.   
  


He smirked as he sprang from Kaiba's window. Using the Millennium Eye had given him all the information he needed. Just slightly unexpected, but it would bring Yugi closer to him, thus, putting that damned Yami and the Puzzle closer to his reach.   
  


****** 

"So, Sirius Black really didn't give up Harry's family to Voldemort?" Serenity asked as she palmed a paperback copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.   
  


Kaiba looked at her in amusement. Mokuba had wheeled her into reading the first two Harry Potter books, and now he had a sketch book filled with pictures of Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Dumbledore, Snape, and the various creatures that they both treasured. Kaiba was thinking about asking her if she would be a design consultant on his various games. It would make his life a bit easier if all he had to do was plot the story when he had an artist of Serenity's calabur to create the world.   
  


He gently, but firmly told her, "Read the book."   
  


Her green eyes sparkled as she looked up teasingly at him. They were walking around the park together, holding hands and just enjoying each other's company. He hadn't had the dreams in the past few days and it felt good. Even though he had told her about them though, but she hadn't been alarmed, only concerned.   
  


She flipped it to the back chapter and whined, "But I have to know now."   
  


He took the book from her and asked, "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you don't read the ending first?"   
  


"Yes, but I don't think Sirius Black's evil though," Serenity answered as she reached for the book.   
  


Kaiba smirked at her as he lifted it above her head. She jumped for it and shouted, "You're like a foot taller than me, Seto! Give it back."   
  


"Promise that you won't read the ending and I will," he firmly told her.   
  


She crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. He handed the book back to her with a grin. She took it back and held it under the crook of her arm so that they could hold hands.   
  


Serenity brushed her hair behind her ear and asked, "Anything else you wanna tell me about the dreams?"   
  


"Why the sudden change in subject?" Kaiba asked as he looked down at her.   
  


Serenity answered, "Because I was hoping I could make you fell better, that's why. Maybe I can help."   
  


He wanted to tell her that her being next to him made him feel better. He pulled her close and noted that it was getting dark. He replied, "Do you know about Yami and the Millennium Items?"   
  


"Vaguely. Yugi's got the Millennium Puzzle which houses a King of Games and the other Millennium Items have different dark powers. That's all I know," Serenity answered.   
  


Kaiba looked away and said, "I've seen these Millennium Items used before. I . . ." He stopped at telling her that he had lost his soul to one before. He swallowed and continued, "I don't like magic, but Duel Monsters is magic, if you know how to tap into it."   
  


"Do you know how?" she asked, peering up at him.   
  


"Fortunately not," a slightly familiar voice with a British accent chirped behind them.   
  


Kaiba frowned as darkness swirled around the couple, concealing them from the view of the people in the park. He turned around to see Ryou Bakura standing there with his arms crossed and a huge, golden ring that looked vaguely like a Native American Dream Catcher with pyramids around his neck. His long silver hair blew around him by an unseen wind and his eyes were black and soulless, not like Ryou's huge, liquid dark brown eyes.   
  


Serenity clutched Kaiba's arm. Kaiba automatically put himself in front of her and glared at Bakura. He recognized the Sennen Eye carved into the artifact that Bakura was wearing. It was like the Eye that separated his soul from his body.   
  


"Seto?" Serenity asked as she peered over his shoulder.   
  


Kaiba asked, "I'm not dealing with Ryou Bakura, am I?"   
  


"You are as smart as they say, Kaiba, but then again, Seth was quite intelligent as well," Bakura replied with a red gleam in his black eyes. For a moment, the prismatic Sennen Eye blazed across his forehead as he withdrew a deck of Duel Monsters cards from his pocket.   
  


Kaiba sneered, "You have me at a disadvantage, I don't have my deck with me."   
  


"I'm not here to Duel, Kaiba. I'm here to take your bloody girlfriend," Bakura snickered evilly.   
  


Kaiba took a stance and growled, "Well, you're going to have to go through me, first."   
  


"Seto, what's going on here?" Serenity asked as she looked at Bakura.   
  


Kaiba glared at the smaller teen. Ryou Bakura was small and weak, and too meek and sweet to be any threat, but this Bakura was different. He was taller, more confidant, and his eyes were angular and black. He looked like Ryou, as much as Yugi looked like Yami.   
  


"Ryou, fight it, I don't want to hurt you," Kaiba sneered, "Whatever has a hold of you, fight it."   
  


Bakura threw back his white head and laughed, a horrible, chilling sadistic sound. Bakura leered at Serenity and answered, "It's an elaborate plan, lass, a very elaborate plan. You see. This is the Millennium Ring. I also have the Millennium Eye." From his pocket, he pulled out Pegasus' golden Eye.   
  


Bakura cracked his knuckles and continued, "But I want the whole collection, love, and I have an old priest that will owe me a great debt. You, pet, are going to be my bait."   
  


"Over. My. Dead. Body," Kaiba growled as he stared Bakura down.   
  


Bakura smirked and said, "Not exactly. Do you know what the Millennium Ring can do?"   
  


"I don't care. I don't like magic, remember," Kaiba sneered.   
  


Bakura sighed, "Bullocks. You and your bloody technology, Kaiba. Well, I'll show you." He lifted a card from his deck and smirked. The Ring glowed in its myriad of colors before a Man Eater Bug appeared flapping its wings in front of him.   
  


Serenity asked, "He didn't just do that, did he?"   
  


"It's an illusion," Kaiba said, more to convince himself than her. Until the Bug raged at him. Kaiba dodged out of it's way, but one of the pinchers caught on his coat, ripping it and cutting his arm. He hissed in pain as crimson blood welled from the wound.   
  


Serenity screamed his name as he tried to dodge the Bug. Kaiba was relieved that it wasn't going after her until Bakura summoned another monster, the Feral Imp. The Imp charged at Serenity and she screamed as it grabbed her.   
  


Kaiba jumped out of the Bug's pinchers and bellowed, "Let her go, dammit! Take me instead!"   
  


Bakura drew the Imp back to him, therefore drawing a screaming Serenity. Kaiba's vision was tinged in red as he charged at the white-haired youth. He was calculating either snapping his neck or crushing the bridge of his nose, both moves effectively killing him. The Man Eater Bug flew in his way, trying to grab him again.   
  


Bakura held up the Feral Imp's card. The picture had changed from just the Feral Imp, it now had Serenity in its grasp. He shouted, "Let her go, damn you! Let her the hell go!"   
  


"No need to lose your bloody temper, Kaiba. I'll give you a fair chance to win your lady love back. It's just that you'll need more players at your side. Until then, farewell, mate," with that, Bakura and the Man Eater Bug faded into shadows.   
  


Kaiba found himself floating and cried out when he crashed to the ground. Various Duel Monsters starter packs and decks floated around him as he realized he had kicked a display of mangas down as well. He sat up as he realized that a familiar pair of purple eyes was looking at him.   
  


He stood up and felt sick when he looked up at a shaggy blond head and big brown eyes. Oh, God, Joey . . . The poor bastard, Kaiba thought Joey met his eyes. I lost her. I lost Serenity. "Damn him!" Kaiba shouted as he slammed his fist down on the store's counter.   
  


Yugi asked, "Kaiba, what happened?"   
  


"Where's Serenity?" Joey asked anxiously.   
  


Kaiba looked at Joey's eyes and saw a bit of himself there. Kaiba said, "I have to get my deck. I have to stop him." He was going to use every resource he had to get Serenity back, even if he had to kill Bakura to do so. Magic or not, Kaiba didn't care, Bakura had to have a weakness.   
  


Yugi asked, "Kaiba, what is it?"   
  


"Where the hell is my sister?" Joey shouted at him.   
  


Grandpa Moto walked down the stairs and asked, "Boys, what's all the commotion?" He looked at the scattered cards and Kaiba's bloodied arm. He said, "You look like you've seen a ghost. What happened?"   
  


Kaiba looked down at the stinging wound. He ignored it as he headed for the door. Joey grabbed his arm and yanked him around. Joey asked, "Where the hell is Serenity?"   
  


"Bakura . . . He took her. He's got this Millennium Item and he took her and I have to get her back," Kaiba explained as Joey let him go.   
  


Joey stiffened and his eyes hardened. The blond shouted, "You bastard!"   
  


Kaiba didn't see Joey throw the punch until it was too late.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


I'm sorry about keeping Bakura with the dubbbed, but I've got a thing for the Brits. I write British slang like it's no one's buisness, and it would be funny to see prim and sweet Ryou be the reason why Bakura has such a fowl mouth.   
  


And, does anyone know about Bakura's deck? I've heard that he has a lot of Occult related cards, but does anyone have a list?   
  


As always, any Serenity/Kaiba fics are welcome. I've got a lemon between the two up, you should find it. And if you got any pictures of those two, I'd love to know about it, even though I've already been to Bakura's Hell. Also, feel free to draw fanart, like Kaiba with the Dragon Blade, perhaps.   
  


Please, as always, don't forget to Read and Review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Two: The Dragon Blade and a Dang...

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kazuki Takahashi and it's respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.

  
  


The Dragon Blade

Chapter Two: The Dragon Blade and A Dangerous Game

By: Elf

  
  


"Seth, we could work together. You and I could have more power than you could dream," the tomb robber begged as he looked up at the tall, dangerous priest with dark eyes.

  
  


Seth angled the gleaming silver blade to the robber's throat. The dragon's eyes blazed in the handle and he could feel that they were restless. The tomb was dark and quiet, but the Ring was gone as was the Rod. Seth wasn't fond of the Rod, of course, but it was his.

  
  


"I want it back," Seth growled, backing the thief into the stone wall. 

  
  


The thief smirked and replied, "I don't have it."

  
  


Seth smirked as he drew a line across the thief's throat, causing a fine crimson line to spill onto the thief's shirt. He said, "Do you know what my people did to thieves like you?"

  
  


The thief dipped his fingers into his own blood and licked them. His eyes closed as if he was enjoying the taste of his own blood, or the thrill of his own life. He chuckled, "I'm curious. Please tell me, Priest."

  
  


"I'd slit you from throat to groin and eat your still beating heart," Seth answered pleasantly, "After I'd branded your flesh, of course."

  
  


"You come from a sadistic land," the thief remarked, smiling.

  
  


Seth laughed at the thief's offhand comment. He back handed the smaller boy and growled, "No, we had to survive, to keep others from preying on our weakness."

  
  


"The great Seth admitting that he's weak, interesting," the thief laughed mockingly.

  
  


Seth growled, "I. Am. Not. Weak."

  
  


"Seth!" Yami's voice called from the opening of the tomb.

  
  


Seth thought, Not yet. Not yet, damn you. Seth snapped, "Where is the Rod?"

  
  


"You'd better stop thinking about the Rod, priest, and yourself," the thief pleasantly replied as he waved his hand. Seth felt the rock floor tumble beneath him and he tried to catch himself with his blade before he fell into the makeshift pit.

  
  


His sword angled up and he dangled as he tried to kick his legs up. He started to call upon the dragons. The thief's dark eyes sparkled as he pressed the Ring against his forehead.

  
  


"Seth!" Yami cried as he saw what the thief was doing. The young king raised his hand and closed his eyes. Seth could sense the wash of power and frowned. 

  
  


Then the Ring started to suck at him. It hurt, beyond any pain he had faced in the Shadow Games. He grit his teeth and would not give the thief the pleasure of his screams. It felt like the Ring was draining him dry and he had trouble keeping the sword and himself balanced.

  
  


The Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian appeared around the young pharaoh ready to fight. The elfin warrior's green eyes looked over at Seth with worry as he charged the thief. Seth smirked at the irony despite the pain.

  
  


He had told Yami about the monsters in his homeland: the elves and the Fey. The young king sought them out and they became some of his personal favorites, other than his own Dark Magician of course. It was rather ironic, because out of all the creatures that Yami already had to offer, he preferred the ones from the far away land.

  
  


Seth felt something sucked out of him and he finally couldn't hold it back anymore. He let out a horrific scream as he tried to hold on to his sword. He couldn't call upon his dragons and he was starting to slip. The thief's dark eyes glowed crimson as he turned to face the elfin warrior.

  
  


The Guardian swung with his own sword, dislodging the Dragon Blade. Yami met the thief's eyes as they were enshrouded in shadows. Seth tried to grab the crumbling stones one last time, but it was too late, there was far too much pain.

  
  


And Yami had betrayed him.

  
  


Seth laughed as he fell, an insane sound of a man who knew that he faced his death. Why did he expect Yami to be any different from the others? They were rivals after all, despite whatever respect that Seth had for the young king. The elf had been the final blow.

  
  


Seth swore that he would seek revenge.

  
  


******

Serenity cursed as she was dumped onto the hard stone floor by the Feral Imp. The green creature looked down at her before going back into his card. She dusted off her jeans and managed to stand up and look around.

  
  


She had seen enough medieval movies to know what the inside of a castle looked like. She looked at the grey stone walls and the brownish stone under her feet. There was a window with metal bars, letting in the moonlight. She rushed over to the window and managed to hoist herself on the bars.

  
  


She tentavely called out, "Seto?"

  
  


She lowered herself and pushed her hair from her face. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked for a familiar, tall, broad shoulder figure. She desperately wanted Seto here with her, but she remembered the Man Eater Bug and despite her best wishes, tears started to well up in her eyes.

  
  


Seto could be dead now because he had tried to protect her from that. Then there was Bakura. Joey had tried to explain the Millennium Items to her, but he had gotten flustered and drifted off. She basically knew that each Item had its own spirit, it's Yami if you will, and each one contained dark power. Yugi had the Puzzle and originally Ryou Bakura had the ring, until Tristan had gotten rid of it. Then Pegasus had the Millennium Eye, but he had disappeared from what Joey had explained to her. 

  
  


She had tried to ask Seto about what had happened with Pegasus, but his eyes would only grow dark and distant. He wouldn't say anything, as if he was reliving a tragic moment. She would hold him until it past, but she really didn't know what had really happened at the Duelist Kingdom.

  
  


She sighed as she leaned against the stone wall of the cell. She saw the heavy door and walked over to it. Just as she thought, she couldn't get it to budge. So, she sat down and tried to warm herself against the chill of the room.

  
  


Seto, Joey, where are you? Serenity thought as she felt suddenly small, young, and alone. She desperately tried to remember all the hints that her brother had given her in the past about situations like this. She tapped her fingers against the cold walls and stood up, filled with determination.

  
  


Neither her brother nor her boyfriend would just sit and wait to be rescued. They'd find some way out themselves. She wasn't helpless and she could think for herself. Joey had told her how to pick locks and how to take care of herself. She was relieved to find that her keys, mainly her Swiss Army Knife, was still in her back pocket.

  
  


She kissed the familiar red handle's white cross as she inspected the lock to the door. The thing was huge and the mechanism was so blatantly obvious that it was almost an insult to her skill. She murmured to herself, "My older brother wasn't in a gang for nothing."

  
  


She blew her hair from her eyes as she knelt down before the lock. She opened the knife and looked at the various mechanisms for her to use. She knew that the tweezers and toothpick would be useless as would the scissors. Still, there was a tiny blade that was big enough to lift the mechanism. She wedged it into the lock, bit her lip in concentration, and moved the block up. She smirked as she heard it click and removed the blade. She stood up, and while the door was still very heavy, she could push it open.

  
  


She grinned to herself and whispered, "Thanks Joey. And Mom said that you being in a gang would bring nothing but hurt. I guess I've gotta tell her different." She closed the cell door and began to wander the castle.

  
  


She figured if she wasn't a prisoner she would be fascinated at the Gothic arcs, high ceilings, and multiple levels. The tapestries had various Duel Monsters woven into them. She stopped to look at them.

  
  


One that drew her the attention the most had someone who looked remarkably like Seto directing a Blue Eyes White Dragon to a Dark Magician controlled by someone who looked like an older, darker version of Yugi with garnet colored eyes. Both were dressed like Egyptians, and from what she had learned in history class, the one who looked like Seto was dressed like a priest while the boy who looked like a dark Yugi was wearing the obvious headdress of a pharaoh. And the Millennium Puzzle dangled around his neck, flapping in the wind caused by the dragon's wake while Seto had some sort of rod dangling around his neck. The two were smirking arrogantly at each other as their monsters battled, as if they were enjoying the battle yet seeking to see who the better was. 

  
  


She had seen that look on Seto's face when he had talked about Dueling Yugi, as if it was the only challenge presented to him in this life that was worth fighting. It was fiercely competitive yet fiercely respectful. The look of a rival that could be a friend if he only tried. She gently reached up and touched the Seto look-a-like's intense blue eyes and lowered her hand.

  
  


"You'd better run," a soft, upper crust British accented male voice said behind her.

  
  


Serenity turned around to see Ryou Bakura nervously twisting his hands around his Ring. His silvery white hair fell into his anxious, dark eyes as he looked at her. He repeated, "You'd better run."

  
  


She asked, "Where's Seto?"

  
  


"My Darkness wants to play a Game with him, using you as the prize," Ryou explained, looking around nervously.

  
  


She crossed her arms and replied, "That doesn't tell me where he is."

  
  


"I think he was dropped in the Turtle Game Shop," Ryou answered as he looked at her, "But you'd better run, now before he comes back."

  
  


Serenity said, "Your Yami."

  
  


"Yes, Bakura . . . At least that what he wants to be called. Just, run out of here, now," he pleaded as he reached for her.

  
  


She stepped out of his grasp and snapped, "Why don't you just get rid of that thing around your neck? Why don't you fight him?"

"I can't. You just don't understand. Just run, now, please," he begged as he looked at her wide eyed.

  
  


Serenity looked up at the tapestry and asked, "What is this?"

  
  


"History," Ryou answered in a darker, deeper, rougher voice. His eyes turned completely black and narrowed. He seemed taller, more confidant, arrogant. He looked her over as if he wondered what she looked nude and as if he was thinking what she would taste like.

  
  


Serenity took a couple steps back. She asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

  
  


"Well, Once upon a time there was a couple of blokes. Powerful blokes, one a priest from a far away land and the other a young king. The priest was a rightful wanker and he and the king was always having pissing contests with each other. They respected each other though, as mates sometimes do, but a thief tried to steal everything from them. The priest had part of his soul stolen from him by the thief because the thief thought having the powerful priest, who was already the only person who could stand up to the wanker king, would be a great asset, and, of course, the priest thinks that the king betrayed him," Bakura answered as he edged closer to her, his silver locks swaying around his angular face.

  
  


Serenity looked up at the tapestry and said, "So, Seto was the priest and Yugi was the king, right?"

  
  


"Smart call, pet. I knew Kaiba would want more than a pretty face and something more to slip the weasel [1] into," Bakura leered as he answered, "Kaiba is the reincarnated version of the priest and little Yugi is the reincarnated version of the king and sweet Ryou is the reincarnated version of the thief. However, since the darkness of all three of their spirits were placed in different items, they could coexist with their hikaris."

  
  


Serenity asked, "What do you plan to do with Seto?"

  
  


"Why, to give the priest his body, of course. You're just the bait love, but I'm sure that Seth will like to have a priestess at his side, just as a warm, willing body," Bakura answered as he edged toward her with a manic smile on his features.

  
  


He reached out toward her, and she moved just as Joey had taught her to dispel an attacker. She dodged out of his gasp, balled her fist up and swung it down just like a hammer. She felt his nose smash into her fist and he reared back. She boxed his ears and kneed him in the groin, sending him to his knees with a sharp howl. She Hammer Punched him again, sending him knocking to the ground.

  
  


She didn't look back as she ran past him. Still, the farther she ran the more lost she became in a myriad of Duel Monster's tapestries. She past another of a stark looking blond boy with dark skin and pale violet eyes that were outlined in black tattoos. His eyes seemed to follow her as she ran, but she had no idea where she was going and seemed to be heading deeper into the castle instead of out of it.

  
  


She skidded to a stop right in front of Bakura. He smirked at her as a third eye appeared on his forehead, blazing in prismatic colors. His long, white hair blew around his striking face as he grasped her shoulders.

  
  


She opened her mouth to scream, but it hurt too much. She heard Bakura's sadistic laughter in her ears as her body couldn't hold herself up anymore. The last thing she thought of was Seto.

  
  


******

The blow connected faster than Kaiba could block it. He felt Joey's fist slam into his cheek and felt his head snap back. He lost his balance and fell backwards. He managed to catch himself with his hands to look up at the scowling blond.

  
  


"You could have stopped him! You could have stopped him from taking my sister!" Joey screamed at him.

  
  


Kaiba rose to his feet and felt something warm and wet at his mouth. He gently touched his lips to find that they were bloody. He scowled at Joey and snapped, "Don't you think I tried? I'm going after her."

  
  


"Do you have any idea where he took her?" Yugi asked gently.

  
  


Kaiba ignored the question and started to walk out of the shop. He had the resources. He could find her and then he would kill Bakura. Easy as that. He wasn't going to play games with an ancient spirit; he was going to fight on his own terms.

  
  


"Kaiba, you have no idea what you are dealing with," Yami's voice boomed from behind him.

  
  


Kaiba glared at him and sneered, "I don't care, Yami. He took Serenity."

  
  


Joey said, "I'm going with you."

  
  


"I don't need a puppy nipping at my heels, Wheeler," Kaiba snapped at the blond.

  
  


Joey's body tensed. Kaiba saw the tale-tell warning of another on coming blow, except he was ready this time. He shifted into a stance and calmly blocked the blond's punch. He used Joey's momentum to twist the shorter boy's arm down into a reverse arm lock.

  
  


Joey's brown eyes narrowed as he sneered, "That's my sister you're talking about, Kaiba."

  
  


"You don't know what you're rushing into, Kaiba," Yami's deep, haughting voice stated.

  
  


Kaiba turned to face the ancient spirit's garnet eyes. Sugoroku was watching this with a combination of fear and interest. Kaiba released Joey. Despite his rivalry with Yami, Yami did know what he was talking about.

  
  


Joey hissed, "Bastard."

  
  


Yami asked, "How did you get that cut on your arm?"

  
  


Kaiba clinched his fist as he remembered placing Serenity behind him as the darkness enclosed them both. He could saw Bakura's black, soulless eyes as he mockingly drew out a card. Kaiba answered, "He summoned a Man Eater Bug that attacked me."

  
  


Kaiba looked down at the bleeding cut with realization. He snorted, "Damn, of course. It's all so damned obvious."

  
  


Sugoroku asked, "What is so obvious?"

  
  


"Darkness. Serenity and I were walking and we were suddenly surrounded in darkness and then Bakura was there," Kaiba answered as he realized that he had suddenly been part of an infamous Shadow Game. Just like the ones that Seth use to play . . . 

  
  


Kaiba smoothed his coat over. He would get his deck, bandage the wound on his arm and call Bakura out to a Duel. Then he would win Serenity back and he would be the hero for once. Not Yami and not Joey. Him, Seto Kaiba.

  
  


Joey asked, "Why him though? Why doesn't he attack you, Yug?"

  
  


"That's Yami, you cretin," Kaiba hissed back.

  
  


Yami looked thoughtful and answered, "I'm not sure, but I'm going with you."

  
  


"That is out of the question," Kaiba snapped, determined to go at this alone. He added, "I don't need either of your help."

  
  


Sugoroku simply said, "You need that arm looked at. You might need stitches."

  
  


Kaiba had ignored the pain, but he looked down at the bloody wound. His left arm was a mess of blood and thicker things recognizable as skin and clotting blood. He realized that if he didn't get it treated right away then that he would have a nasty scar there. He shrugged and replied, "It's not important."

  
  


"Saving my baby sis is. Like it or not Kaiba, we're coming with you," Joey replied as he grabbed his green jacket.

  
  


Kaiba glared and snapped, "If I wanted a mutt snapping at my heels I would have called you."

  
  


"I think that Bakura has something more intense than just a Duel in mind. The tomb robber always enjoyed playing with his victims. Plus attacking you and Serenity doesn't make any sense, unless he has the sword," Yami reasoned as he toyed with his puzzle.

Kaiba could see the Dragon Blade in Seth's hands. He didn't realize he was saying, "The Dragon Blade holds the spirits of the Three Blue Eyes White Dragons. That's what he wants right now, someone to control the dragons."

  
  


"Yes, those dragons are virtuously impossible to beat, but Seth never told me about the sword. Do you know anything, Kaiba?" Yami asked, peering up at him with crimson eyes.

  
  


Kaiba shook his head. Truthfully, Yami knew more than he did. He was uneasy with the fact that he had a past life with Yugi's darker half, and added with the fact that Serenity was Kami knows where, he was on edge.

  
  


Kaiba started toward the door. He said, "I need my deck."

  
  


"Be back here as soon as possible," Yami warned.

  
  


Joey said, "And we don't know where to find Bakura or my sister."

  
  


"I think he'll tell us when it's time, Joey," Yami replied darkly as Kaiba walked out of the shop, trying to gather his own thoughts without Yami's ominous warnings.

  
  


******

"I came here as soon as I heard," Mai said as she walked into the shop, looking out of place in her dyed violet leather skirt and jacket. She automatically walked over to Joey and placed her arms around him.

  
  


Yugi looked up at the curvy blond and said, "Thank you, Mai."

  
  


Joey asked, "Why my sister though? Why doesn't he just take Kaiba?"

  
  


Mai asked, "What happened?"

  
  


Yugi filled her in on Bakura using his Ring and trapping Serenity. He sighed as he looked down at his hands, feeling so powerless. It's not your fault, Hikari, Yami told him.

  
  


I could have been there, I could have seen that Ryou was losing control of his Yami, Yugi thought with a tiny sigh.

  
  


Yami replied, Ask Tea. She and Ryou were dating, but they drifted apart.

  
  


At that moment, Tea and Tristan walked in, looking a bit disheveled. Tea looked white as a ghost and held something in her hands. Her blue eyes looked at Yugi as she walked over to him, shaking slightly.

  
  


Yugi asked, "Tea, what's wrong?"

  
  


"I found this on my window, just after you called. I knew Ryou's been acting strange lately, but not this," she answered in a shaking voice as she handed him an envelope sealed with black wax in the shape of an ankh.

  
  


Yami pressed, Ask her how strange, Aibou.

  
  


Joey snapped, "I'm gonna to fucking kill him for hurting Serenity."

  
  


"Joey, that's not Ryou that's doing this, it's that freak spirit of his," Mai gently pointed out.

  
  


Yugi asked, "Tea, this is really important, but how has he been acting?"

  
  


"Well, we were going out every night, but he kept asking questions about you, especially after you got the Puzzle. He became more and more obsessed about that Puzzle until I asked him about it. Then I started my new job and dancing now and I sort of drifted away from him, but there was something in his eyes, Yugi," Tea answered with a shiver.

  
  


Yugi yearned to reach out and touch her, take her into his arms and comfort her. Instead he gave her a tiny smile and a, "Thank you." She smiled weakly in return as she pushed her brown hair away from her face.

  
  


Yugi looked down at the envelope and carefully opened it. A piece of yellowed parchment was what he found. He pulled it out and unfolded it.

  
  


He read: In shades and shadows, where reality blurs.

This ancient keep is where I stir.

Come to me, where the dragons fly,

If you are not afraid to play my game.

  
  


The Stakes are high

The game is set

Are you willing to enter?

  
  


Or is this an affront to your arrogant pride?

  
  


Come to me or your love will die.

  
  


Yugi frowned as he read the note. In shades and shadows where reality blurs had to be an illusion. A keep was another name for a castle, and a castle was surrounded by a fortress, and where dragons fly means that it had to be up in the air.

  
  


"He's keeping her at the Fortress of Illusions," Yugi said quietly as he gave the parchment to Joey.

  
  


Joey read through the note and growled. He slammed his fist into the table and sneered, "He'll pay, the son of a bitch."

  
  


Yugi closed his eyes and let Yami take over. Yami looked around at Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, and Grandpa, who had been silent for the whole time. Yami said, "But first, we wait for Kaiba. This challenge is for him and we're just players in Bakura's twisted game."

  
  


******

Mokuba was surprisingly good at bandaging wounds. Kaiba thought that he had a lot of practice on the various cuts and scrapes that he had seem to be getting lately. He looked away as the stinging liquid was poured over the wound, fizzing and cleaning it. He grit his teeth, always hating when Mokuba did this.

  
  


Mokuba bent his dark head over Kaiba's arm and gently blew away the sting. He said, "I'm coming with you."

  
  


Kaiba watched as Mokuba started to rub antibiotic cream all over the wound. That helped soothe it, and he realized that Mokuba probably got the kind with lidocane in it to dull the wound's edge. Mokuba then started to deftly wrap the wound with gauze and bandages.

  
  


Kaiba shook his head and answered, "No."

  
  


"Big Brother, I like Serenity too," Mokuba protested, his violet-grey eyes narrowing.

  
  


Kaiba glared, not at Mokuba, but as he thought of what Bakura would be doing to her right now. The thought of Serenity screaming in pain as Bakura did unthinkable things to her came to his overactive imagination. He could see her red hair falling into her flushed features as her green eyes welled up with tears.

  
  


He stood up and said, "No. It's too dangerous. I want to do this alone."

  
  


Even though Yugi, Yami, and the mongrel will be tagging along.

  
  


He started toward his room and was already taking off his clothing. Mokuba tagged behind him as he stood in his boxers. If Bakura wanted a show and wanted to play games, well, Kaiba was going to give him a game he'd never forget if he survived.

  
  


He pulled the black turtleneck over his head and then followed that by the black leather pants. He strapped his boots on and added the straps around his arm. He then took out the metal arm bands that would protect his arms for the most part and slid them over the tight, silky material. Finally, he lifted out his newest Dueling coat.

  
  


It was made out of white suede with silver studs all through it. The lining was of wine red velvet and flashed whenever he moved. He put on the sleeveless duster and snapped the studs enough so that it would stay on. He belted the coat and made sure that his locket was in plain view.

  
  


He grabbed his deck and looked at Mokuba. His younger brother looked up at him wide eyed. Kaiba bent down on one knee and gently pushed the wild black hair out of Mokuba's gamine face. He explained, "I can't take you with me Mokuba. I'd be worried about you the whole time and I couldn't save Serenity, but I'm taking you with me to Yugi. He has people that will watch you, keep you company."

  
  


Mokuba's arms clutched around his neck and Kaiba hugged him back, comforted by his brother's warm body. Mokuba pleaded, "Come back safe, Big Brother."

  
  


"I will, and I'll have Serenity by my side," Kaiba replied, giving Mokuba one last squeeze, And Bakura's head on a platter.

  
  


******

About half an hour later, Kaiba walked into the shop, Mokuba trailing behind him. He made quite an entrance, his white coat swishing around him and his blue eyes narrowed and determined. Yugi looked up at the taller Duelist and held up the letter to him.

  
  


Yugi watched as Kaiba's eyes quickly scanned the riddle's contents before they narrowed and he slammed the parchment on the counter. Kaiba snapped, "The Fortress of Illusions is a card. How the hell can we get into a card?"

  
  


Yugi answered, "The Millennium Ring has the power to make the cards real."

  
  


"So we find the Fortress, storm it, kill everything that Bakura has and save my sister," Joey snapped, his normally soft brown eyes dark and gleaming with anger.

  
  


Kaiba snorted, "I don't think Bakura would make it that easy."

  
  


"It's a trap, its gotta be," Mai warned as she looked at the parchment herself.

  
  


Tea chewed on her lips and asked, "What about your Puzzle, Yugi?"

  
  


Yugi looked down at the Puzzle dangling about his neck and held it up so he could look at it. Yami said, He's playing a Shadow Game with us and using Serenity as the bait. He knows that Kaiba's going to go after her with everything he has and that we'll go because she's Joey's sister. I don't think this game is going to be played in this Realm of existence, Yugi.

  
  


What do you mean, My Darkness? Yugi asked as he looked over at a scowling Kaiba and Joey who was gritting his teeth and tense despite the fact that Mai had her hand on his shoulder. 

  
  


Yami answered, He was counting on this, Aibou. Counting on us and the Puzzle. Now we just need a Fortress of Illusions card and I think we can do this, Hikari.

  
  


"Yugi?" Grandpa asked.

  
  


Yugi blinked, realizing he must have phased out again. He shook his head and answered, "Sorry Grandpa. I was talking to Yami."

  
  


"Find anything out?" Kaiba asked, his blue eyes hopeful.

  
  


Yugi nodded and explained, "Yeah, I did. We think he's playing a Shadow Game with us. Yami thinks that we can get us into the Fortress of Illusions. Actually, he's pretty confidant about it. Now, all we need is a Fortress of Illusions card."

  
  


"I don't have one, Yug," Joey said sadly, some of his anger leaving him. Mai patted his shoulder and he took her hand. 

  
  


Yugi looked at Kaiba. Kaiba frowned and shook his head. He answered, "That card's pretty much useless in the deck I use."

  
  


Mai shook her head and answered, "Sorry kiddo, but nope. After that Duel with Panik I never want to see that card again."

  
  


Grandpa pulled out a box filled with packs and started handing each of them packs of cards. He said, "Start opening until you find the Fortress of Illusions."

  
  


"Are you sure about this, Gramps?" Joey asked as he started tearing open a pack.

  
  


Kaiba looked up as well and added, "You'll be losing the value of the cards."

  
  


"Now, Kaiba, how much would you spend to see Serenity safe?" Grandpa asked, his keen purple eyes lingering on Kaiba.

  
  


Kaiba started tearing open the pack he was holding and said, "Thank you. You will be reimbursed for this."

  
  


Mokuba had already gleefully torn through two packs and said, "I need a deck, Big Brother."

  
  


Mai opened a pack and cheered, "Hey, there's a Harpy's Lady here! Can I have this pack?"

  
  


"We're going to need all the firepower we can get," Joey said as he savagely ripped a pack open.

  
  


Tea asked, "What do you plan to do when you get there?"

  
  


Yugi felt Yami take over as an arrogant smirk crossed his features. Yami answered, "Beat him at his own game, of course."

  
  


"Drill the bastard into the ground," Joey added as he looked through the cards in his hands. "Shit, no Fortress," he cursed as he opened another pack.

  
  


Tristan asked, "Are we all going?"

  
  


"No," Kaiba snapped, "Joey's going to be trouble enough for us. The rest of you stay here."

  
  


"If you think I'm gonna stay here while Joey runs off to play hero, you've gotta be kidding, Kaiba," Mai retorted, "Besides, I'm no slouch when it comes to Dueling, you know." She had one long, elegant finger pointed at the elder Kaiba, who was glaring in return.

  
  


Yami smirked at her and replied, "You can come with us, Mai. We need all the help we can get. The rest of you, however, would be better if you stayed here."

  
  


"Yugi, Bakura's not himself. Don't hurt him, please," Tea pleaded, "And come back safe, okay."

  
  


Yami smiled at her and felt Yugi flutter in the back of his mind. He replied, "Thank you, Tea. And we will. Ryou is not the culprit here, but his Shadow Spirit is. He will be the one punished."

  
  


"The bastard will pay," Kaiba snapped as he tore open another pack, snarling in frustration as he looked through it.

  
  


He snapped, "This is taking forever. We're never going to find this card."

  
  


"Got it!" Mokuba cried as his tiny hand shot up, holding the card.

  
  


Joey shouted as he reached to hug the younger Kaiba. He cheered, "Wait a go, Mokuba!"

  
  


Mokuba jumped back from him and rushed to Kaiba. Mokuba said, "Don't touch me." He did, however, hold the card up to Kaiba. Kaiba took it from him, studied it, then bent down to his little brother.

  
  


"Good job, Mokuba," Kaiba said as he smoothed the younger boy's wild black hair from his dark face. He gave his little brother a quick hug and stood up. He handed the card to Yami and said, "You had better be able to get us there, Yami."

  
  


Yami smirked as he placed the card on the counter. He closed his eyes and channeled the energies and magics within the Puzzle. He felt the Darkness swirling around the card and felt a door open around it. He felt the Sennen Eye blaze on his forehead as he opened the door. He held out his hand to Kaiba and said, "We must join hands."

  
  


Kaiba's expression was grim as he took Yami's hand. Yami watched as Mai took Kaiba's hand and then finally Joey took Mai's hand. Yami channeled more power into the door and shouted, "Everyone, brace yourselves."

  
  


He felt the Darkness surrounding them, taking them to the realm that Bakura had created. It swirled around them, pulling at his innards. He felt Yugi's fear and keen excitement and curiosity as they traveled. Then, right before they fell into the portal, Mai was wenched away from Kaiba by Joey with a smirk. Joey shouted, "Gotta keep you safe, babe!" Then he grabbed Kaiba's arm with a wild smile while Kaiba gave him a distasteful look.

  
  


Mai was screaming Joey's name as they fell into complete darkness.

  
  


******

"Joey!" Mai screamed as she sank to her knees as she reached for the card. It was smoking slightly and hot to the touch. She cradled it to her and thought, Why didn't he want me going with him?

  
  


Tea looked at her and asked, "Mai?"

  
  


"Joey pushed me out of the way. He wouldn't let me go with him," Mai gasped, blinking back tears. She wrapped her hand around the warm card, ignoring the burning sensation. 

  
  


Tristan walked over to her and said, "He already has his sister to worry about, Mai."

  
  


"I can take care of myself," Mai argued as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the younger teen. "I should have gone with them!"

  
  


Yugi's grandfather walked over to her and said, "It was best that you didn't Mai. This is a Shadow Game that they're playing, something that my Yugi, and even Kaiba, have played before without knowing."

  
  


Mai whispered, "But I should be there too."

  
  


******

Kaiba groaned and moved his head back. It felt like he had been pulling an all nighter with endless coffee and coming off the adrenaline and caffeine highs. He felt something pressing into his stomach, something very heavy and opened his eyes.

  
  


He scowled as he looked at a head of unruly blond hair lying over his waist and half of Joey's body on top of him. Yugi was sprawled beside him, purple eyes slowly blinking. Joey grumbled and pressed closer to Kaiba, muttering, "Just five more minutes, Dad."

  
  


"Get off of me, you stupid mutt," Kaiba growled as he pushed Joey off and stood up. He dusted off his white duster and looked around. They were in a dark woods, heavily enshrouded by trees. Whips of fog curled around the three as he looked around.

  
  


Yugi sat up and said, "We did it."

  
  


Kaiba helped the smaller boy up and crossed his arms. He looked ahead and could see the castle, just like he had designed it for his Virtual Reality game. He mused, "This is almost exactly like my VR game."

  
  


"Maybe Bakura stole the images from your mind to create this place," Yugi replied as Joey rubbed his eyes and stood up.

  
  


Joey whistled, "Kaiba, you've gotta spend more time in reality, a forest around a floating castle?"

  
  


Kaiba grit his teeth as he snapped, "Have you ever read a fantasy novel, you moron? Every castle has dark woods surrounding it. It's a fact."

  
  


Joey glared and moved closer. Kaiba smirked, happy to oblige him in another fight if he so chose. The dog needed to be put down his place anyway. Anything to keep his mind on what was happening to Serenity.

  
  


Kaiba turned away and started walking to the castle. He heard Yugi and Joey catching up. Joey asked, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

  
  


"To save Serenity," Kaiba snapped as he climbed over a fallen log.

  
  


Yugi said, "But you don't know where to go."

  
  


"To the castle," Kaiba briskly replied as he pushed some foliage from his face, cursing Bakura in four different languages. He heard Yugi and Joey behind him as they walked through the dark woods. For a while they walked in silence, heading toward the castle.

  
  


Joey asked, "Man, how much longer till we get there?"

  
  


Kaiba looked at the castle looming in the distance from where they were standing. He saw the castle's shadow in accordance to where they were positioned. Using a quick equation, he figured they were about four more kilometers away from the castle. He answered, "Four more kilometers."

  
  


"And how the hell do you know that?" Joey spat as he nimbly climbed over a fallen log and turned to help Yugi up.

  
  


Kaiba smirked and answered, "If you'd do the math, you wouldn't be failing it."

  
  


"Listen here, you bastard," Joey warned but Kaiba ignored him and quickened his pace.

  
  


He was filled with a sudden, unexplainable awareness, something familiar that was drawing him closer to something. He was filled with a sort of anticipation and a slight thrill edged along the corners of his mind. He moved faster toward what was pulling him, edging through trees with instincts he never thought he had.

  
  


He heard Yugi calling for him to slow down and Joey calling him a son of a bitch and bellowing to slow the hell down, but he ignored them. He started to run, leaping over fallen branches and pushing through thick foliage. He could feel it drawing closer as he reached the castle.

  
  


The drawbridge was down and waiting for them. He ran across it, his white coat flaring behind him like a cloak, and froze as soon as he reached the other side. He was trembling with anticipation now, as if he was gaining a piece of himself that he had long lost.

  
  


Standing in the middle of the courtyard was a stone, and ever since King Author first pulled Excalubur out of the infamous stone, and in it was the Dragon Blade. It gleamed in the semi-darkness like captured starlight. He carefully approached it, studying the fierce dragon that made up the handle and hilt. 

  
  


The dragon's brilliant blue eyes glowed as he studied it. He felt something lying dormant in him, something familiar and powerful. His eyes glowed like the jewels that made the dragon's eyes in the sword.

  
  


The handle felt warm and familiar in his hand. He felt the energy rush around him, recognizing him as it's One Wielder and shuddered. He closed his hand around it and jerked with all of his strength.

  
  


The sword came free in his hand.

  
  


Kaiba lifted up and looked at his reflection in the silver blade. His eyes glowed slightly for a moment before fading away as the Blade recognized him as its Wielder. He took the broad sword in both hands and took a stance. It felt right and good, like it was made for him.

  
  


"Kaiba!" Yugi shouted as they finally made it across.

  
  


Joey looked at the sword and said, "Cool sword, Kaiba, where did you get it?"

  
  


Yugi studied the sword fearfully and asked, "That's it, isn't it?"

  
  


"Yes," Kaiba answered, still locked in the dreamlike trance. He tilted the sword and smirked. The weight felt good in his hands.

  
  


Yugi warned, "Kaiba, put it down."

  
  


"No," he answered with a savage shake of his head. There was no power in Heaven or Hell that would make him relinquish his sword. He said, "This is mine, Yugi. Just as the Puzzle is yours."

  
  


Joey said, "Well, he's got a big sword now so let's go find Serenity and get the hell out of here."

  
  


"Not so fast, Joseph," a darkly familiar British accented voice said as Bakura emerged from the darkness, clad in black leather, his silver-white hair the only color on him as well as the Millennium Ring. He shuffled his deck in his hand as he looked them over.

  
  


Kaiba took a stance, part from kendo and part from a memory. His body knew how to use the sword. It was like an extension of him and he was planning to use it. He was itching to use it.

  
  


Yugi's eyes narrowed as he shouted, "What do you want, Yami Bakura?"

  
  


"That Puzzle around your neck, your Yami beat, broken and spent, and Kaiba's body for a priest who owes me a debt because Yami killed him," Bakura answered smoothly, counting each object off on his long fingers, his dark eyes gleaming with a crimson glow. He paused for a moment and added, "And a harem of blonds, but let's not get too hasty shall we, mates?"

  
  


Kaiba narrowed his eyes and flexed his grip around the sword. He was planning to carve Bakura's white head from his shoulders. He smirked and growled, "If you tell us where Serenity is, I'll spare your pathetic life, bastard."

  
  


Bakura threw back his head and laughed. Kaiba heard Joey growl beside him and felt Yugi tense up. He glared as Bakura chuckled, "You foolish mortal. You really don't know what you're getting at, do you, mate?"

  
  


"Did you just call me a foolish mortal? Who the hell do you think you are, Lord Voldemort?" Kaiba snapped back.

  
  


Joey added, "You're going to pay for hurting my sister, you asshole!"

  
  


Yugi snapped, "Shut up, both of you! This isn't Ryou we're dealing with, but his Yami, but he has Bakura's deck. The Occult-based deck."

  
  


Kaiba smirked. Ever Duelist he had faced using an Occult based deck had quickly fallen prey to his dragons and various creatures. Occult strategists were more dependent on their spell cards and couldn't handle creatures like the Blue Eyes. Now, Yugi's deck on the other hand with its combination of spells and creatures that could be enhanced was something else entirely.

  
  


He shouted, "Fine, if you want to Duel, let's Duel, Bakura."

  
  


"I don't want to Duel, Kaiba. I want to play a game," Bakura replied with a dark smile.

  
  


Joey snapped, "And we'll beat your ass into the ground! You're gonna regret messing with us, Bakura!"

  
  


Yugi glared at both of them. Kaiba looked at him, realizing that Yugi was still in control and not Yami, and that he had never seen Yugi this angry before. It seemed strange to see Yugi struggling with control of himself.

  
  


Yugi took a deep breath and asked, "What sort of game, Bakura?"

  
  


"Well, if you can reach the tower and get Serenity, she's yours and I'll let you free until the next time I'll decide I want to play another game, however, I won't personally make any moves against the wanker and I'll even let him keep the sword," Bakura began with a playful smile.

  
  


Yugi coldly asked, "What are the rules?"

  
  


"Simple, you get to the tower where Serenity is being held while I'll try to take Kaiba from you the whole time," Bakura answered with a tiny bow.

  
  


Joey asked, "There has to be a catch."

  
  


Kaiba silently agreed with him and automatically placed himself at the head of the two boys. He gripped his sword and loosened his stiff muscles. Being tense wasn't good if he was about to go to a sword fight. Bakura smiled at Kaiba and said, "Never would have thought that a wanker like you would be so damned useful."

  
  


"Fuck you," Kaiba snapped, causing Joey to blink and Yugi's mouth to drop open. This wasn't a corporate meeting so he didn't have to watch his mouth or temper, but he did have to keep his wits about him.

  
  


Bakura threw back his head and laughed wickedly. He turned his black, gleaming eyes on them and said, "Let the game begin. If I get Kaiba, we'll play another game." With that, he disappeared into darkness.

  
  


"What the hell does he mean, 'If I get Kaiba, we'll play another game'?" Joey snapped as they were left alone.

  
  


Kaiba met Yugi's eyes and watched as Yami became dominate. They locked eyes and Kaiba knew what Yami was thinking without the aid of a Millennium Item. Kaiba lowered his sword thoughtfully and asked, "Bakura's planning to steal my soul and place Seth in my body, isn't he?"

  
  


"I think so. You can summon your dragons in the Shadow Realm, but in the real world you have to have the sword to do so, and only the Wielder can do that," Yami answered grimly.

  
  


Kaiba snorted, "He wants my Blue Eyes' power."

  
  


"Kaiba, why the hell is someone always after you to use you?" Joey asked as they began to walk through the courtyard.

  
  


Kaiba ignored him. Still, he couldn't wonder if part of Seth's soul resided in this sword and he would soon have a Yami of his own to deal with. He had his own darkness to attend with; he didn't need some ancient spirit telling him what to do.

  
  


Yami continued, "And taking Serenity lured us all here because he knew that I would help Joey."

  
  


"And bring him closer to the Puzzle. Fuck," Kaiba cursed as he lowered his sword.

  
  


Joey asked, "Hey Kaiba, if these Millennium Items are so damned powerful, why aren't you trying to take them?"

  
  


"And have some ancient smart ass spirit telling me what to do, no thanks. I already have myself to deal with and I don't need some arrogant bastard controlling me," Kaiba answered angrily as they walked through the huge courtyard. 

  
  


Yami smirked at him and replied, "Not all of us are smart assed, arrogant bastards."

  
  


"You have your moments," Kaiba retorted as they walked deeper into the courtyard. He noticed that it seemed to stretch on forever, not ending and that the landscape was changing. As he watched, it was transformed to a Gothic graveyard complete with a full moon and fog.

  
  


Joey tensed up and said, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

  
  


Yugi regained control and said, "I guess we're playing now." He drew his deck as they walked deeper into the graveyard.

  
  


Kaiba looked around and noticed that Joey was edging closer to Yugi. Joey asked in a nervous voice, "What about that Occult deck, Yug?"

  
  


"He has a Necromancy card," Yugi answered as he looked around.

  
  


Joey squeaked, "Necromancy?"

  
  


"Afraid of the Dead, Puppy?" Kaiba taunted with a smile, enjoying the blond's unease.

  
  


At that moment, a hand erupted from the ground and latched itself around Yugi's ankle. The elfin boy's purple eyes widened as he was yanked to the ground. His deck was taken by another hand, which Kaiba promptly swung his sword at. He severed the hand and collected the deck.

  
  


Yugi was fighting with something rotting that was coming from the ground. Its skin was greyish green and flaking off its bones. Its eyes were sank and pale in its face and it's clawed hands pulled Yugi closer to its mouth.

  
  


Yugi kicked at it's face and shouted, "Let me go!"

  
  


Kaiba moved to help him when he felt something latch around his waist. He spun around and grimaced when he smelled something sickeningly sweet and sour at the same time. He realized it was rot and decay as the zombie pulled himself out of the ground. 

  
  


"I don't think so," Kaiba sneered as he pivoted his body and spun around, bringing the blade up with him. He felt it slice cleanly through the skin, hit bone as black gore sprayed on it, and cleanly cleave the thing's head off its neck.

  
  


Joey was screaming and beating off a zombie woman that was climbing on his body, drooling on his face. Kaiba rushed over to him and hacked that zombie's head off as well. Joey's wide, panicked brown eyes looked up at him as he stood up.

  
  


"There's a couple of good bones there for you to chew on," Kaiba quipped as he turned to help Yugi, except that Yami had taken over and he really didn't need any help.

  
  


The ancient spirit calmly reached over and snapped the zombie's neck. He stood up, dusting off his leather clothing as Yugi took back over. Kaiba said, "That was interesting."

  
  


"Interesting, you call being almost eaten by zombies interesting?" Joey screamed at him.

  
  


Yugi said, "He used the Necromancy card . . . Everyone, do you have any undead monsters in your deck?"

  
  


"Nope," Joey answered, "Thank goodness."

  
  


Yugi fumbled through his deck and quickly drew out what few undead monsters he had and placed a binding charm on them. Yugi explained, "Necromancy allows that player full control over any undead monster in the deck or field and they can create zombies of monsters with it."

  
  


Kaiba took out his deck, resting his sword against his leg, and began to look for the one card he knew that would cause them trouble. Except it was face up on his deck as soon as he took it from his pocket. "Oh, shit," Kaiba whispered as he saw Yugi look up and Joey give a manly scream.

  
  


The Vampire Lord's white fangs were gleaming in the moonlight and his eyes were glowing a bright crimson. His long, black cape whirled behind him and he crossed his arms. He looked down at the three Duelists hungrily as he bared his fangs.

  
  


Joey closed his eyes and chanted, "There's no vampire. There's no vampire."

  
  


Kaiba repeated himself, "Oh, shit."

  
  


Yugi groaned, "Where's Buffy when you need her?"

  
  


To Be Continued!

  
  


[1] "Slip the weasel" is a turn on a British slang phrase that means to have sex. The original phrase is, "Slip the ferret."

  
  


I apologize for the lack of knowledge on Bakura's cards. I do know that it's an Occult deck and that he has a Necromancy type of card. And since I'm a huge Anita Blake fan I had to use it. Besides, wasn't Kaiba slashing at zombies damned cool?!

  
  


Don't forget to review!

  
  


Special thanks to Alecto for the Yu-Gi-Oh! knowledge and as always, Nate Grey.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four: Soul Trade

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kazuki Takahashi and it's respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.

  
  


The Dragon Blade

Chapter Three: Soul Trade

By: Elf

  
  


The Vampire Lord lunged at Kaiba. He managed to roll himself out of the way before the vampire was on his neck. He stood back up to see the familiar ebon armor plates and slender wings of the Red Eyes Black Dragon. The ruby eyes blazed in the darkness as the sharp, reptilian head threw itself back in a blood thirsty roar.

  
  


Joey shouted, "Take this, you leech!"

  
  


The Red Eyes demolished the Vampire Lord. Joey smirked down at Kaiba, who glared as he stood back up, dusting off his white coat. Yugi, true to form, smiled and said, "Good job, Joey."

  
  


"Well, like Fang Face really had a chance against my Red Eyes," Joey gloated proudly, sticking out his chest like a rooster.

  
  


Kaiba looked over and saw more zombies rising out of their graves, including a rotting version of the Vampire Lord. He thought, If Joey was smart, he'd direct the dragon to eliminate those zombies. He twisted his hands around the sword and the black dragon looked at him, its scarlet eyes blazing in the darkness as if it recognized him.

  
  


The dragon took to the sky with a roar and opened its mouth. The blast resulted in the zombies turning into ashes and the Vampire Lord's second destruction. Joey's mouth dropped open and Yugi gasped, "Quick thinking, Joey."

  
  


"Yug, that wasn't me. I was scared shit less," Joey confessed as the dragon circled their heads.

  
  


Kaiba looked down at his sword then back at the dragon. The Red Eyes looked at him with blank eyes, as if he was waiting for something. Yugi looked up and noticed that the dragon was watching Kaiba.

  
  


"The sword," Kaiba whispered in awe as he realized the possibilities. Imagine what I can do in a Duel if I can control my opponent's dragons. Kaiba gestured with the blade and said, "I thought it and the dragon did it."

  
  


Joey snorted, "You've gotta be kidding me. Red Eyes, come back."

  
  


"No," Kaiba retorted, smirking at Joey. The dragon kept circling overhead, waiting for more commands.

  
  


Joey snapped, "No way in hell that sword lets you control dragons, Kaiba. Red Eyes, come back."

  
  
  
  


Kaiba waited as the dragon met his eyes questionably. Kaiba let go of the sword and the dragon was gone. He picked it up again as Joey smiled at him in satisfaction.

  
  


"See, told ya that sword can't control dragons," Joey retorted with a smirk.

  
  


Kaiba smiled back and looked at Yugi, who was studying the sword. He demanded, "Yugi summon a dragon. Any dragon. I don't care, just summon one."

  
  


Yugi frowned as his purple eyes looked at his deck and back at Kaiba. He demanded, "Promise that you won't kill it."

  
  


"I swear on my word, Yugi. I'm too fond of dragons to willingly damage one unless it's in a Duel. I just want to prove my point," Kaiba explained, trying to seem calm even though he was excited beyond belief. He was itching to see if the Red Eyes wasn't some sort of fluke and if the sword really did give him the ability to control dragons.

  
  


Yugi frowned as he drew a card. He held up the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress and Kaiba watched as it materialized in the sky. He smirked as he shouted, "Come to me, Dragon!"

  
  


Obediently, the dragon flew right over to him. Kaiba looked over at Joey as he said, "Land." The blue dragon landed at his feet and looked up at him patently. Kaiba smiled as he looked down at the sword then back at the blue dragon. He thought, Bakura, you just signed your own fate.

  
  


Yugi gasped and Joey's jaw dropped. Kaiba smirked at Joey and quipped, "What where you saying Joey? Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll let you touch the sword later."

  
  


"Oh, let me try it!" Joey exclaimed as he reached for the sword. He went on, "It would be so unbelievably cool to be able to do that, Kaiba! You've gotta let me try it! Please! I'll let you call me a dog and everything!"

  
  


Kaiba turned out of the way of Joey's grasping fingers as Yugi drew back the dragon. Kaiba smirked and replied, "I'll think about it."

  
  


Yugi looked extremely worried as he said, "I don't think you'd want to do that, Joey."

  
  


Joey managed to dance around Kaiba and grab the sword. Kaiba glared as he was about to wrench it away. However, Joey cried, "Holy shit!" He withdrew his hand, only to reveal red skin and smoking flesh.

  
  


"The damned thing burned me," Joey exclaimed as he cradled his injured hand to his chest.

  
  


Kaiba looked down at the sword. It felt comfortingly warm in his hand, like it was an extension of his very being. Then he looked back at the red, smoking skin on Joey's left hand. His eyes widened as he realized why Bakura wanted him so badly.

  
  


"Only I can wield the Dragon Blade," Kaiba whispered to himself as he remembered as a Roman soldier picked up the Dragon Blade and burned his hands. He remembered the young Celt as he summoned the dragons for the first time, despite the pain of loss he was feeling from watching his family slaughtered in front of his eyes. He remembered the warm elation as he held it in his hands for the first time and the awe he felt despite all of the pain as he climbed on his dragon's back for the first time.

  
  


Yami's crimson eyes looked up at both teens. The ancient spirit said, "Then we'd better keep moving. Remember what Bakura said about this game. He's going to keep trying to get you as we're heading up to that tower to save Serenity."

  
  


"I have the sword. I can control any dragon that he throws at us," Kaiba snorted confidently as he looked at the shimmering blade. He could handle anything Bakura threw at him and he reasoned that he'd have Serenity in less than an hour. Bakura had made a major mistake of giving him the sword.

  
  


Yami crossed his arms and retorted, "Remember, Bakura uses an Occult-based deck. In other words, there won't be any dragons unless you summon them yourself."

  
  


Of course. I'm being too confidant. Bakura probably realized that, Kaiba thought, cursing his momentary oversight. He started to head toward the entrance of the castle. 

  
  


Yami looked at Joey's hand and asked, "Are you okay, Joey?"

  
  


"Yeah, I think so. Still, that sword burnt me," Joey answered as he followed Kaiba. Yami's garnet colored eyes lingered worriedly over the sword. Kaiba looked back at the ancient spirit questionably and crossed his arms, hoping to betray his normal arrogant impatience.

  
  


Kaiba snapped, "What?"

  
  


"Be careful with that sword, Kaiba," Yami warned as he met Kaiba's eyes.

  
  


Kaiba smirked and replied, "I have everything under control."

  
  


******

"Look at the wanker, Hikari! The bloody bastard's so confidant just because I gave him that sword," Bakura chortled to Ryou.

  
  


Ancient spirit and host body were watching the players through, ironically enough, a crystal ball. Ryou flinched as he watched Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba walk into his Darkness' Death Game he had prepared for them. He thought about poor Joey's sister in the tower and what Bakura did to her.

  
  


It was enough to make him cry.

  
  


It was all of his fault. He wasn't strong enough to stand up to his Darker Half like Yugi was. He couldn't fight Bakura on any level and the only reason why Bakura was in spirit form right now was because he knew that it hurt Ryou to watch this.

  
  


The small, pale boy clinched his fists and sighed in defeat. He replied, "You've won, Darkness. At least let Yugi and Joey go."

  
  


"What would be the fun in that, ducks? I still need the puzzle and Seth here needs a home," Bakura chuckled darkly as he held up a tiny blue orb that looked like a glowing marble. He tossed the Soul Orb up and down in the air with a smile.

  
  


Ryou snapped, "And what about Serenity? What do you plan to do with her, Bakura?!"

  
  


"Well, I'd imagine that Seth would like a good poke after a few thousand years, don't you?" Bakura answered, grinning evilly.

  
  


Ryou grit his teeth and tried to avoid his Other Half's black eyes. It made his skin crawl when Bakura used the British patterns of speech that Ryou had gathered when he was a small boy. Bakura used the foulest slang he could just because it irked Ryou so much.

  
  


Ryou whispered, "You can't do this."

  
  


"I already have, love," Bakura replied darkly, turning Ryou's face to another that was a reflection of his own. A reflection of everything he hated. Bakura growled, "So quit your whimpering, lad or I'll take over and you won't be able to see Tea or anyone else again."

  
  


Ryou's eyes welled in horror as he looked up at his Darker Half. He let the tears roll down his face as he replied, "If that gets rid of you, I'll be bloody happy to do so."

  
  


Bakura just threw back his silvery head like some obscene wolf and laughed demonically.

  
  


******

"I wonder how they're doing," Tristan said as he paced around the room for the tenth time in less than half an hour.

  
  


Mai looked up from where she was filing her nails. Tea was amazed at her calmness despite the fact that Joey had pushed her away while they were sucked into the card. She dug underneath her nail with the file and quipped, "Well, they'd already been back with Serenity if I would have gone with them." Still, Tea saw the worried gleam in Mai's violet eyes as she studied her nails.

  
  


Tea wondered what Yugi was doing, and if he was safe. And if Kaiba wasn't being a bastard. She strummed her fingers against the glass counter of the store, wishing she had something to do other than worry about Yugi. 

  
  


Tea said, "Well, Yugi's with them. He won't let them do something stupid."

  
  


"Pig headed in Joey's case. I swear, he can be such a male at times," Mai groaned as she tossed her file onto the counter. She crossed her arms and continued, "I could have helped. I'm not helpless you know. I'm a better Duelist than he is and I'm much more stylish. I could be there, right now, making sure those three boys keep a level head!"

  
  


Tristan smirked at her and replied, "Joey did that to protect you."

  
  


"Well, I can take care of myself, dammit!" Mai exclaimed as she pouted. She sighed and rubbed her temples. She said, "I just wish I knew how Joey was doing right now."

  
  


Mokuba looked up from where Grandpa was showing him various cards to build a good deck. Mokuba asked, wide eyed, "What happens if they don't make it back?"

  
  


"They'll make it back, Mokuba, don't worry," Grandpa answered kindly. Tea silently agreed with the youngest Kaiba. That thought went through her mind every five minutes. What would happen if Bakura won whatever game he wanted them to play? She started to pace around the room herself.

  
  


Mokuba looked up at Grandpa and replied, "What if they lose? I know my big brother and Yugi are really good, but Seto might do something like give up his soul to save Serenity."

  
  


Despite all of Kaiba's many faults, Tea had to respect that about him. When everything looked desperate, Kaiba would do anything to protect the few people he actually cared about. It reminded her of a story she once read about this tragic hero that sacrificed his very life just to protect his family.

  
  


Then an image of Yugi came to her mind. He was smirking confidently at yet another challenger during impossible odds. He seemed taller and his eyes blazed like fine garnets despite the situation he was in. No matter what the odds, given enough time, Yugi would fight his way to the top. Tea respected and adored him for that, as well as the gentleness and purity in his soul. Yugi always saw the bright side to things and was always kind and generous to others, even if they were cruel to him first. He gave everyone a chance.

  
  


She found herself smiling as she looked at Mokuba. The little boy looked up at her with his huge, violet-grey eyes. She shook her head and firmly told him, "No. Yugi's with him and Yugi won't let it come down to that."

  
  


"Let's just hope that Joey doesn't do anything stupid," Tristan said with a grin at Mai.

  
  


Mai snorted, "You know Joey."

  
  


******

It was pitch black, like someone had poured a bottle of ink on the air. Kaiba couldn't see five feet in front of his face, much less how to maneuver around the tight corridors that they were going through. Yami was in the lead, and occasionally he'd turn back to look at Kaiba and Joey with his glowing garnet eyes as he managed to direct them through the darkness.

  
  


Kaiba hated the fact that he had to be lead around this place. Especially by Yami none the less. He would have to admit that Yami was better than him and that would be admitting defeat. 

  
  


Joey was annoyingly close to him. He cold feel the shorter boy's breath hot on his neck and felt a moment of claustrophobia. It had been like this, Kaiba realized as a wave of panic washed over him. He wasn't in his body; he wasn't there. He was trapped in a soul card, helpless and depending on Yugi to free his brother. Pegasus had him again, had his body to do whatever he wished. Cold fingers traced his features and Kaiba shuddered.

  
  


There was a crack in the stillness. He could hear Yami's soft footfalls and Joey's heavy breathing. There was another crack. He felt the sword, warm and pleasant, humming with power, in his left hand. He was in his body and he was in a castle to save Serenity.

  
  


There was another crack in the quiet darkness.

  
  


Joey screamed and Kaiba felt heavy arms wrap around him. Joey squeezed him tightly. His hair tickled Kaiba's chin and his breath was hot against his neck as he whimpered. Kaiba glared, despite the fact he knew that Joey couldn't see him.

  
  


He growled in disgust, "Don't touch me."

  
  


"The hell I would," Joey snapped as he pushed away from Kaiba.

  
  


Kaiba would have payed a lot of money to see Joey's face at that moment when he smiled wickedly. He replied, "You were the one who grabbed me. Someone needs to send you to obedience school."

  
  


"I tripped and fell, bastard," Joey growled.

  
  


Kaiba leaned closer and calmly stated, "Maybe I should start carrying a rolled up newspaper around if I'm going to have a Chihuahua barking at me all the time."

  
  


"Why I outta . . ." Joey hissed as Kaiba felt his presence looming even closer.

  
  


Kaiba retorted, "What? Fall on your ass when I use a reverse arm lock again. You're out classed and out matched, puppy."

  
  


"Bastard," Joey snarled as Kaiba felt him move toward him.

  
  


He closed his eyes and felt the change in Joey's movement. He had made sure that sight depravation was part of his akiedo training. He calmly blocked Joey's punch and brought his arm down to send Joey sprawling rather ungracefully on the floor. 

  
  


******

You can't take those two anywhere without them being at each other's throats, Hikari, Yami sighed in their mental link

  
  


Yugi turned around and managed to see Joey try to hit Kaiba, Kaiba block him only to defect the blow and send Joey off balance. Yugi flinched as Joey collapsed to the stone floor. The blond glared and moved to get up, but Kaiba calmly placed his foot on his chest.

  
  


"I'm going to fucking kill you, Kaiba," Joey hissed as he grabbed Kaiba's ankle, so arrogantly placed, and threw it up.

  
  


Kaiba fell back, but managed to land without injury. Joey launched himself at the taller brunette and began to beat him. Kaiba automatically used his arms, covered by the metal arm bands, to deflect most of the blows, but Joey was vicious and unrelenting. 

  
  


Joey head butted Kaiba, stunning the taller boy so he could wrap his hands around Kaiba's throat and throttle him. Joey hissed, "How does this feel, bastard? I'm gonna kill you and there's nothing you can do about it!"

  
  


Kaiba's eyes widened as he started to choke. Yugi shouted, "Joey, stop it! You're hurting him."

  
  


He was surprised to see Joey look at him with manic, glowing black eyes. He smiled wickedly and hissed, "You'll be next, Yugi. I'll rip your pathetic fucking head off those tiny shoulders!"

  
  


Bakura, Yami thought, more of a mental hiss than anything as he took over. Yugi retreated as Yami became ascendent. The ancient spirit walked over and said, "Joey, this isn't you."

  
  


"My master will get your Puzzle, you arrogant prick! He'll get Kaiba's body and use the Dragon Blade to gather the other Items to his glory, you pathetic mother fucker!" Joey cackled manically as he continued to choke Kaiba.

  
  


Kaiba's surprised, injured expression faded away as his blue eyes narrowed in anger. Yami was torn. He didn't want to hurt Joey, but he didn't want to see his rival dead either. However, Kaiba was ahead of him.

  
  


Joey's eyes widened in pain as he let go of Kaiba and drew up. He protectively cupped his groin as he screamed, rather high pitched, and fell back. Kaiba choked as he managed to crawl away from Joey. Kaiba snapped kicked Joey's face and the blond slumped to the ground.

  
  


"Joey!" Yami shouted as he rushed to Yugi's fallen friend. Kaiba had rolled over on his stomach as he gasped for air and coughed. Yami rolled Joey over and was glad to hear the taller boy moan.

  
  


Kaiba managed to gather himself into a seating position and grabbed the sword. He was still coughing and his face was flushed. Yami glared in anger at what Bakura had done. 

  
  


How could he use that card on us? Yugi asked, sounding very young and confused.

  
  


Yami thought back, It's the Ring, Yugi. He can use the cards on us just as he can in a duel, especially here. And Joey wasn't the only one who was affected by it.

  
  


You mean Bakura was trying to make them kill each other? Yugi asked in shock.

  
  


Yami answered darkly, Yes. He knew that Kaiba would win in a hand to hand fight against Joey, but he also knew that, under the card's influence, that Kaiba would be injured and much easier to capture and control. 

  
  
  
  


Yami clinched his fists and hissed, "The bastard. How dare he do that."

  
  


"Do what?" Kaiba asked, his blue eyes unfocused and confused, "What the fuck just happened?"

  
  


Yami answered, "Do you know of the Change of Heart card?"

  
  


"Yes, I do," Kaiba answered as he stood up. He glared at Joey and rubbed his throat.

  
  


Yami sighed, "Bakura used it on both of you. He played on your negative feelings for one and another and used it to his advantage."

  
  


"You mean he can use the cards on us as well, and not just our monsters?" Kaiba asked, his eyes widening.

  
  


Yami nodded as he checked Joey over. It looked like that Kaiba only knocked him out. Joey groaned and shifted. He rubbed his head and looked at Yami with guiltless brown eyes. He sat up in confusion and winched.

  
  


He asked, "What the hell was that about?"

  
  


"Bakura used the Change of Heart card on us," Kaiba answered icily.

  
  


Joey's eyes widened as realization dawned on him. He managed, "I tried to kill you."

  
  


"Try being the operative word," Kaiba replied coldly.

  
  


Joey's eyes narrowed as he angrily looked back at Kaiba. He snapped, "Hey! You kicked me in the balls!"

  
  


"Again, you were trying to kill me. I defended myself," Kaiba stated, dusting off his white coat.

  
  


Joey looked a little sheepish as he said, "But you didn't have to kick me that hard . . . Damn it, Kaiba."

  
  


Kaiba only smirked and chuckled. Yami looked at them and shook his head. They were too much alike, yet too different. He realized that if Kaiba and Joey could put past their differences, then they might actually become friends, but they were too stubborn.

  
  


Kaiba said, "Let's go find Serenity."

  
  


Joey nodded and said, "Then I'm gonna hurt Bakura."

  
  


Yami, however, was secretly afraid of what other tricks that Bakura would pull to win this game.

  
  


******

"I don't think he's actually trying anymore," Kaiba sneered as they started wandering through a huge maze. They hadn't been attacked by any monsters or spells since Joey tried to kill him. It was, to be cliched, too quiet. 

  
  


It was frustrating to say the least. There was all the waiting and anticipation that was becoming quite annoying. Kaiba wanted to act and not meander around this stone maze just to kill time. He sighed as they rounded yet another corner.

  
  


As if voicing his own thoughts, Joey said, "I don't like this, Yug."

  
  


Yugi nodded and replied, "It's not like he's even trying anymore. It's almost like he's baiting us."

  
  


"It's getting tedious," Kaiba hissed as he gripped his sword. He realized that he could just end all of this quite easily. He looked ahead and pulled out Saggi and the Death Virus Destruction and combined him. I'll bait him, Kaiba thought as the clown appeared, laughing madly.

  
  


Joey whispered, "I hate that card."

  
  


Yugi asked, "Kaiba, what are you doing?"

  
  


"Watch," Kaiba answered with a smirk. The clown looked at him with dark eyes and Kaiba commanded, "Attack."

  
  


The clown laughed madly as it tore down the maze, leaving a path of destruction in its wake. Joey gasped, "Holy shit, Kaiba, what are you doing?"

  
  


Kaiba smirked and said, "Saggi, continue through this castle until you find another monster to attack you."

  
  


Saggi laughed wildly before leaving the maze in ruins, leaving the three a path to follow to the exit. Saggi went through the door, leaving them alone. Kaiba explained, "I'm baiting Bakura."

  
  


"You've gotta be kidding," Joey snapped, glaring.

  
  


Kaiba crossed his arms, knowing that Joey wouldn't get this logic. He sighed, "Puppy, I know this beyond your comprehension, but I'm setting a trap of my own."

  
  


"You're hoping that one of Bakura's monsters will attack Saggi then, infecting them with the Death Virus," Yugi reasoned with a grin.

  
  


Kaiba gripped the sword and said, "I'll make that spirit think before he'll challenge Seto Kaiba ever again. I'm not some tool to use for anyone to use."

  
  


"What if Bakura doesn't take the bait, what are you going to do then?" Joey asked almost challengingly, his brown eyes narrowed as he demanded Kaiba's answer.

  
  


Kaiba brought the sword up and studied the lovely clean lines of the blade and the handle. He smirked and licked his lips. He answered, "I'll separate Bakura from Ryou in my own way then."

  
  
  
  


"Still, he might attack at any moment," Yugi warned as they climbed through the maze's ruins and to the door. The three of them walked through only to be surrounded by total darkness again. Kaiba took a step forward only to step into something short that gave a short cry.

  
  


He automatically reached out and grabbed Yugi. Yugi grumbled, "I hate being short."

  
  


"Sorry," Kaiba answered as he tried to adust his vision to the sudden onslaught of darkness once again.

  
  


Joey's voice wavered as he asked, "What if there's a ghost or something?"

  
  


"Don't be stupid," Kaiba snapped as Yugi drew a card. The Mystical Elf stood there, her long blond hair flowing around her, and her silvery aura giving them enough light to see. Kaiba looked up at the beautiful card with a pang.

  
  


Serenity had a thing for elf cards. She had three Celtic Guardians, three Dark Elves, and three Gemini Elves in her own deck. She adored elves in all of their various forms, just like he loved dragons.

  
  


I'll make you pay, Bakura. If she's hurt, I'll kill you, Kaiba thought as the sword started to pulse in his hands. He grit his teeth, tired of Bakura's "game". He drew out his Blue Eyes and bellowed, "I call on my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

  
  


"Kaiba, what are you doing?" Yugi shouted as the Blue Eyes materialized in front of him. The dragon's icy blue eyes met his own expectantly. Kaiba strode to the dragon and it bent its head respectively.

  
  


Kaiba answered, "I thought it was fairly obvious, Yugi." He climbed on the dragon's back, stroking the hot scales. The dragon stood up and let out a bellowing roar. With a flap of its wings, the dragon was air born.

  
  


Yugi shouted, "Kaiba, you can't be serious!"

  
  


"I'm going to save Serenity," Kaiba replied, having to shout over the beating of the dragon's wings. Go, my pet, fly, Kaiba thought as the dragon blasted through the room's huge ceiling and flew up. He held onto the dragon with one hand and the sword with another, determined to reach his goal.

  
  


******

Yugi watched in fear as Kaiba and the dragon flew up through the castle at an alarming rate. He whispered, "He's going too far . . . Bakura will beat him. We have to stop him."

  
  


Joey smiled and replied, "Already at it, Yug. Go, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" The sinister black dragon appeared before them, screaming in rage. 

  
  


Yugi smiled up at Joey and said, "Quick thinking."

  
  
  
  


"Well, we might not be able to stop Kaiba, but we can sure as hell catch up to him. I'm not going to let him get hurt either," Joey replied as he climbed onto the lowered dragon's back. He held down his hand to Yugi. Yugi took it and Joey pulled the smaller boy on the dragon's scaly back.

  
  


Yugi frowned and thought, Bakura, what are you planning?

  
  


I do not know, Aibou, but I'm afraid as well, Yami replied through their mind link.

  
  


Yugi clutched to Joey as the dragon took flight. The taller boy laughed as the dragon followed the path that Kaiba had created. Yugi thought, I'm afraid that Bakura has something up his sleeve.

  
  


Knowing him, I'd say that it's safe to assume that myself, Yami replied darkly as they flew on the dragon's back to an uncertain fate.

  
  


******

Kaiba summoned the dragon back to him as soon as he reached the tower. He smirked to himself as he looked at the door in front of him. He thought, I've won. Not as easy as you thought, is it, spirit? He chuckled to himself as he opened the door.

  
  


He walked into what looked to be a giant dungeon with barred windows and no furniture to speak of. He called out, "Serenity?" He took another step into the room, his sword ready incase something attacked, or if Bakura was there.

  
  


A feeling of unease crept along the base of his spine and he couldn't explain it. He was sweating and his heart was pounding. He was actually afraid. Something wasn't right. Serenity didn't call out his name, rush to meet him, or anything to give her presence.

  
  


He frowned when he saw a slight body with a head of red hair falling into her face. She was chained to the wall and her head was bowed. He rushed over to her and called out, "Serenity!"

  
  


There was no answer.

  
  


His hands were shaking as he brought the sword up. With a sharp swing, the chains shattered under the blade. Serenity's small hands fell to her side and she made no response.

  
  


The sword clattered to the ground as he gently reached out and touched her. Again, there was no response. "Seren?" he asked tentatively as he smoothed his hands down her sides, checking for injuries. He whispered, "Seren . . ."

  
  


His heart was pounding in terror as he was afraid to think. All he thought of was Mokuba lying face down in Pegasus' own dungeon, unresponsive and gone from the living world, an empty shell. He bent down and smoothed the silky red strands of hair from her chilled features. 

  
  


She's too cold, he thought with alarm as he looked at her in horror. Her eyes stared blankly ahead, dull green pools without spark. No. . . . Kaiba thought in horror as he fell to his knees and gathered Serenity's empty shell to his body. Tears stung his eyes as he stroked her hair and held her closely.

  
  


He remembered endless darkness, an unfeeling Hell of loneliness and coldness. He remembered the sheer isolation of being away from his body and began to shake. The thought of Serenity feeling the same thing tore at him, ate at his very being like a ravenous beast.

  
  


"Not her!" he shouted as tears fell down his face, creating a scalding path as they went. He choked back a sob as he rocked her back and forth, as if he could will her soul back to him. He felt her hair soft against his lips and smelled her vanilla scent, still so intoxicating to him. "Not her!" he cried as he stroked her silky hair.

  
  


Yugi and Yami, they can help. I know they can . . . They always help, he thought wildly as he looked at Serenity's barren face and smoothed her hair from it. He whispered, "I'll get help, I swear it, Serenity."

  
  


He screamed, "Yugi! Yugi! Yami! Help me! Please!"

  
  


Then he heard the chilling laugh behind him. Kaiba stiffened as he lifted his tear stained face to see the grinning, white-haired demon behind him. Bakura's black eyes gleamed in his pale face as he threw a glowing blue gem up and down in the air, catching it deftly before doing it again. The orb felt familiar to him, as if he should know where it came from, but couldn't name.

  
  


Bakura chuckled, "Oh, this is too lovely, the great Seto Kaiba begging Yugi for help."

  
  


"You fucking bastard," Kaiba hissed as he gently laid Serenity down to the ground. She was kneeling and unmoving, her body unresponsive. Kaiba looked at Bakura and then back at her. He was the reason she was like this. 

  
  


Kaiba was going to kill him.

  
  


He rolled and grabbed the Dragon Blade. He was back on his feet, keeping his balance as he bellowed in primal rage. He dug at it, let it feed at him, becoming a weapon of vengeance. He took the correct stance and brought the blade down in a clean, smooth movement.

  
  


Bakura screamed, "Bloody hell!" He fell back on his rump as he looked up at Kaiba. Kaiba attacked again and Bakura shouted, "Kill me you wanker and you won't get your pet back!"

  
  


Kaiba froze and lowered the blade. He hissed, "Talk."

  
  


Bakura chuckled as he was back on his feet. He smirked darkly at Serenity and started throwing the blue orb again. Kaiba was boiling over as he gripped his sword with white knuckles. He wanted to draw blood and inflict pain. He wanted vengeance and justice.

  
  


Bakura stated, "A trade, mate."

  
  


"What are you talking about?" Kaiba snarled as he watched the white-haired thief.

  
  
  
  


Bakura smirked as he caught the glowing orb. He held out a card and Kaiba froze. He recognized the card for what it was. He had been inside one of those cards once, helpless in darkness and alone. It was a Soul Card and it held Serenity.

  
  


Her green eyes were wide with terror. Her tiny fists looked like she was trying to pound at the card and escape. Kaiba lowered the sword and closed his eyes. She didn't deserve this. She was too good, too sweet for this. She didn't deserve this fate as he had once thought he had.

  
  


"Your soul and body for hers," Bakura answered simply with a grin.

  
  


Kaiba hissed, "I won't be some pawn for your game."

  
  


Bakura smirked and replied, "I'm not asking for you to be my slave, you arrogant wanker, but I just need your body."

  
  


"So you can put Seth in my body, right?" Kaiba bantered back.

  
  


Bakura nodded and mockingly clapped. He replied, "You are a bright one, aren't you Kaiba?" He waved the Soul Card mockingly at her. Serenity's green eyes looked at him pleadingly and Kaiba frowned.

  
  


The decision was eating at him. He had to save Serenity. He couldn't let her down.

  
  


Still, he asked, "Why do you think Seth would help you?"

  
  


"You know the answer to that one, Kaiba. I mean, you've lost enough duels to Yugi to realize that," Bakura answered with a Cheshire grin.

  
  


Kaiba would have laughed at the dark irony of it all. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Vengeance of course."

  
  


"Now you're learning," Bakura groused with a dark smile as he walked over and touched Serenity's long hair. He mused, "Pretty girl, Kaiba. Didn't know that you had such good taste."

  
  


Kaiba looked at her then at the Soul Card. He lowered his sword in defeat. He had lost this game and Bakura had won, but at least he could make sure that Serenity was freed.

  
  


"I'll do it," Kaiba whispered.

  
  


Bakura asked, "Really?"

  
  


"On one condition," Kaiba growled as he faced the Tomb Robber.

  
  


Bakura smirked and asked, "What?"

  
  


"I want to see Serenity's soul returned to her," Kaiba answered as he looked into Bakura's black eyes.

  
  


Bakura smirked as he pulled out the Millennium Eye from his back pocket of his leather pants. Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise as he realized what happened to Pegasus. He pointed the eye at the card then at Serenity. There was a brief golden glow around her as she groaned and fell.

  
  


Kaiba automatically was at her side and lifting her up. She looked at him and cried, "Seto!" She threw her arms around him and he held her as if she was spun glass. He was shaking he realized as he held her, afraid to lose his soul. There was nothing he could do, nothing at all. He lightly kissed her face.

  
  


She looked up at him with teary green eyes and cried, "Seto, you have to get out of here. Bakura wants to use you."

  
  


"I know," Kaiba answered as he stood up, bringing her with him, "And he's won."

  
  


Serenity shook her head and gripped his lapels. She moaned, "Seto, you . . . No."

  
  


"I'm sorry," he whispered as he held her. I love you . . .

  
  


Serenity touched his face and replied, "We'll find a way to save you."

  
  


"Just run," he stated as he gently moved her hands from his face. He looked at her and grabbed her for one last kiss. He put all of himself into that kiss, hoping that it would keep him for all of eternity. He felt his heart shatter as she responded to the kiss with her usual passion.

  
  


He ended the kiss all too soon and took her hands. He said, "Run, get to Yugi and Joey and tell them what happened."

  
  


Serenity started out the door when Kaiba turned back to look at Bakura. He held out his arms and hissed, "Enjoy your spoils, you bastard. I hope Seth is just like me."

  
  


Bakura held up the Eye with wild laughter.

  
  


******

Yugi gasped as he felt something tighten around his heart. The dragon burst into the tower as Kaiba fell to the ground. Serenity looked up at them and waved frantically. Bakura was tossing a little blue marble up and down in his hands. For some reason, Yugi knew that Kaiba was in that gem.

  
  


A Soul Orb, Yami helpfully provided as the dragon landed, And Kaiba's not in his body anymore. Be on your guard. 

  
  


"Joey, put the Red Eyes up," Yugi whispered.

  
  


Joey asked, "Why?"

  
  


"Because that's not Kaiba that's in that body. Kaiba's in the marble that Bakura's holding," Yugi answered quietly as he clutched his Puzzle protectively.

  
  


He let Yami take over and Yami frowned. 

  
  


Yami hissed, "You've gone too far, Bakura, stealing Kaiba was the last straw. Your crimes will not go unpunished."

  
  


Serenity tackled Bakura and grabbed the Soul Orb. She tossed it at Joey and shouted, "That's Seto!"

  
  


Joey dove for it and deftly caught it. He held it back up and laughed. He taunted, "Not so tough now, are you Bakura! Flame Swordsman, attack!" Joey whisked out the card and the warrior appeared.

  
  


The Swordsman bellowed as it raced at Bakura. Serenity stood up out of the way. Bakura cursed, "Bloody hell!"

  
  


However, the Swordsman never landed its blow.

  
  


His sword was locked with the Swordstalker's unholy blade, charged with the death of the Vampiric Lord. Yami watched as Kaiba's body stood up and grabbed the sword. A voice startlingly familiar to the ancient Game King said, "Kill it."

  
  


The Swordstalker calmly cleaved the Flame Swordsman in half. The warrior screamed as it dissolved into nothing and Joey watched, wide eyed, as his favorite monster fell. Angry dark blue eyes turned to Yami as Kaiba hissed, "You betrayed me, Pharaoh. You killed me."

  
  


Yami blinked in confusion. His memories were a blur at best. He remembered Seth vaguely and remembered that he respected his formal rival, but there was nothing about a betrayal. He held out his hands and asked, "What are you talking about, Seth?"

  
  


Joey took another step back as he clutched the Soul Orb tightly. He asked, "Got any plans, Yug? Because that's not Kaiba."

  
  


Hikari, I have a plan, Yami alerted his mental half through their link. 

  
  


He felt Yugi as he responded, What is it, My Darkness?

  
  


You can put Kaiba's soul into a monster if you so need to. Unfortunately, the monsters in their current state are soulless and can house a human soul, Yami quickly explained as Seth approached him with the Dragon Blade in hand.

  
  


Before Yami could defend himself or even summon a monster of his own, Seth struck. The sword moved with lighting fast precision and cleanly cleaved the Puzzle off of its chain. Yami screamed in pain as he felt himself separated from his Hikari's body.

  
  


Yugi screamed as he felt Yami's pain and at the loss. He fell to his knees as Seth picked up the Puzzle and calmly handed it to Bakura. Bakura smirked as he held the golden Puzzle up to the light.

  
  


Yugi screamed, "Give that back, it's not yours!"

  
  


Bakura laughed as he held out his deck. He said, "It's mine now, little bit. Now, since you've outlived your purpose, I'll dispose of you know."

  
  


Seth looked at them with unfathomable blue eyes, eyes even colder than Kaiba's could be. He then looked at Bakura and said, "I want Yami, remember."

  
  


"Oh, we'll kill him and half some fun doing it, mate, but let's dispose of these pests, shall we?" Bakura asked rhetorically as he started to pull a card from his deck.

  
  


Yugi clutched his deck as tears formed at his eyes. He felt so alone without Yami talking to him through their link. He remembered what Yami told them and pulled out a card. 

  
  


The Dark Magician appeared before them and with a swipe of his staff, they were gone. Yugi felt his stomach rush to his mouth as they appeared in another part of the castle. They were back in the maze ruins, totally alone. It was just him, Joey, and the Dark Magician.

  
  


Joey asked, "What happened to Serenity?"

  
  


"Bakura still has her," Yugi sighed, "And the Puzzle." He was shaking with the loss. He felt tears falling from his eyes as he cried. He felt Joey's arms wrap around him.

  
  


His best friend said, "We'll get the Puzzle back, Yugi. And things aren't so bad. I've still got this." Yugi looked up with watery eyes to see the Soul Orb reflect blue light on Joey's still face. He hugged Joey and Joey blushed as he said, "It wasn't anything. Serenity did all the work."

  
  


"No, we've still got Kaiba! Quick, give me the Orb," Yugi demanded as he looked up at the Dark Magician.

  
  


Joey blinked as he handed Yugi the Orb. He asked, "What cha' doing, Yug?"

  
  


"I'm giving Kaiba a body," Yugi answered grimly as he threw the Orb at the Magician's feet. It shattered in a million blue fragments and a misty blue substance entered the Magician.

  
  


Yugi looked up and thought, Let's just hope that it works.

  
  


To Be Continued!

  
  


Yes, yes, yes, I am evil!

  
  


Now, I'd like to thank Animom and Alecto and, as always, to Nate Grey. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Four: The Priest, the Magician, ...

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kazuki Takahashi and it's respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.  
  
The Dragon Blade Chapter Four: The Priest, the Magician, the Thief, and the Pharaoh By: Elf  
  
"Oh, well bloody hell, those mortals sure did put a crimp on my plans," the Tomb Robber snorted as he calmly watched as the Dark Magician vanished with the two innocents.  
  
Seth gripped his sword as he watched the white-haired boy, so much like he remembered. He was just as sadistic and cunning as Seth had remembered as well. Still, he had a form now and he had the sword again.  
  
The Dragon's eyes blazed like lightning as he looked at the handle. The Tomb Robber was inspecting the Puzzle thoughtfully as he tapped it with one finger. Seth almost regretted handing the Puzzle to him, knowing what would happen if he got his hands on all of the Items.  
  
"You, you bastard!" a female voice screamed as a tiny figure launched itself at the Tomb Robber.  
  
Seth watched as the white-haired youth simply backhanded the redhead. He watched curiously as a pair of green eyes sparkled hatred at the Tomb Robber. The young woman was beautiful and her hair and eyes reminded him of the people from his homeland. She looked up defiantly at the Robber before her eyes moved over to him.  
  
"Where's Seto?" she snapped at him as she stood her ground.  
  
Seth asked, "Who is this Seto?" He blinked in surprise when he realized that he could speak the girl's language. He had also been surprised that he had understood both of their words, despite their strange speech patterns.  
  
"Your brother took him, pet, so don't go rushing at me," the Robber chided as he lovingly stroked the Puzzle.  
  
The girl hissed, "You're a fucking monster."  
  
"Such language. I think I should silence that pretty mouth of yours," the Robber warned with a leer.  
  
She crossed her arms and retorted, "You could try."  
  
Seth smiled despite himself. He briefly wondered if Celtic blood ran through her veins as well. She looked at him again, her eyes wide and sad, before she turned back to the Robber again.  
  
Seth crossed his arms, surprised at the armored armbands around them. He wondered if this person whose body had been stolen was a great warrior. If he was worthy of the Blade, then he must have been, despite his strange manner of dressing. The stiff fabric encasing his legs was shiny and hot and the white robe was filled with various metal facets.  
  
He noted that the girl was watching him wistfully again. He asked, "Was this Seto your lover?"  
  
Her pale cheeks colored with the question as the Robber laughed. The Robber chuckled, "I thought you would like a new priestess, Priest."  
  
"I will not take anyone who is not willing, Robber," Seth answered calmly as he looked at the still blushing, yet seething young woman. He had to admit that she was pleasing on the eye and he admired her spirit.  
  
The Robber glared and retorted, "Call me Bakura. That's as good of a name as any, Seth. Now, that lovely lass there is Serenity."  
  
"Go to Hell," she spat at Bakura, her fists clinched in anger, "Yami and Joey are gonna stop you and you know that."  
  
Seth looked at the Puzzle and frowned. He could still see Yami's Elf rushing at him. He could feel the sword cutting the support right before he fell. He could hear the Robber's laughter as part of his soul was taken away to wreak his vengeance.  
  
His vengeance.  
  
It had kept him going for countless eons, locked up in that tiny jewel. He had yearned for this moment ever since he felt the agony of having his soul rendered from his body, at least a part of it. Strangely enough, the thought of helping this fiend sickened him, despite the promise of vengeance.  
  
Bakura simpered darkly as his' black eyes glittered. He held the Puzzle by its chain to let it swing back and forth. The gold sparkled in the light and his Ring's spires reached toward the puzzle. Seth scowled as he realized the Robber's true purpose. Bakura wanted to rule the world using the Items' powers and he wanted Seth to use his dragons to help gather them.  
  
Bakura chuckled, "Foolish mortal girl, Yami's locked up here and he's separated from Yugi now."  
  
"What do you mean?" Serenity asked as she watched Bakura.  
  
Seth answered, "Meaning the good Pharaoh can't do much of anything." He smiled himself as he wrapped his mind along the idea that the Pharaoh had finally lost a game. Then he realized he had not beaten him, but this stupid Tomb Robber had succeeded where he had failed.  
  
He flexed his hand around the sword. He felt a pulse of hot energy wash up his body in time to his anger. No matter what he had done he had failed. He had lost the game only to be betrayed and now trapped in a different prison by an insane thief. He almost laughed at the irony of it.  
  
"Unless Yugi gets the Puzzle back," Serenity replied defiantly. Then she rushed at Bakura again. Seth had to admit that the girl was fast and she was graceful. Also, he admired her fire and her spunk.  
  
She punched the white-haired youth and wrapped her hands around the Puzzle. Seth simply snapped his blade up, stopping right at the white hollow of her throat. He calmly raised the blade to make her stand to her full height. He leaned toward her and whispered, "That was a mistake."  
  
"How can you just let him do this?" she snapped at him, her green eyes blazing.  
  
He grinned as he answered, "Because I can. Yami lost the game and he betrayed me. It's time that he pays for his trespassing."  
  
"Thank you very much, Priest. Now, I want to show you something. However, pet, you're going to have to go back up," Bakura said as he snapped his fingers.  
  
Seth knew that this was the thief's magical realm and he had power here. How much power was debatable, but he still created this castle and pocket realm. He watched as the girl was chained to the wall, still seething with curses and threats.  
  
"Now, mate, let's go have some fun. There's something I want to show you," Bakura stated darkly as he tossed the Puzzle over his shoulder. Curious, the former priest followed him. However, he turned back to look at the girl.  
  
The redhead was leaning her head back against the wall. He noticed that her eyes were closed and she was crying. Her suffering was of no importance to him.  
  
Or, that was what he was trying to tell himself as he followed Bakura out of the chamber.  
  
****** Ryou was afraid that his yami would come back with Yugi or Joey in tow. He didn't want to think about what Bakura would do to them. He didn't even want to think about what was going to happen to Seto Kaiba.  
  
The small, white-haired boy curled his hands around his head and sighed. He just wished that stupid Ring would go away, but it was bonded to him in some strange way. At first he was delighted to have Bakura back. Bakura gave him suggestions on how to deal with bullies and kept him safe.  
  
Ryou quickly found out that Bakura was only being nice to him to further his own ends. Bakura was using him, just as he used everything else around him. Bakura was an opportunist and had little care for the ones he used, unless it was Ryou, but that brought him right back to his selfishness.  
  
"Oh, Hikari!" Bakura's sadistically cheerful voice called out.  
  
Ryou made sure that his eyes were dry as he stood up to face the darker version of himself. He reasoned that the best part of this place was that they could separate as two beings and he was free of the constant, dark, taunting voice in his mind. He opened the door to the chamber to let Bakura in.  
  
His heart sank when he noticed that Seto Kaiba was walking right along side with him. He stammered, "K-k-k-aiba?"  
  
"No, this is Seth," Bakura answered with false patience, belittling Ryou like one would a child.  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura in horror. He felt his stomach revolt in protest as he thought of what Bakura did. He asked in a soft voice, "What happened to Kaiba?"  
  
Kaiba, no, Seth's fierce blue eyes focused on him. They widened as he looked at Bakura then back at Ryou, lingering on their faces and eyes. Ryou shivered as he looked at the darker version of himself: the wild white hair, the black eyes, and the incessant snarl. He thought he might be physically ill.  
  
It was strange to hear Kaiba's body and voice ask, "Who is Kaiba?"  
  
"Well, he's not my Hikari's lover, that's for damn sure," Bakura snorted, blowing a lock of his silvery hair from his eyes. Then he smiled and suggested, "Why don't you take a look for yourself, Priest?"  
  
Ryou watched as he pointed to a mirror across the room. Seth walked over to the mirror. Ryou had noticed that there were hundreds of mirrors placed around this castle, especially around the halls. He knew that Bakura liked to look at himself from time to time; he was quite vain in all actuality.  
  
He heard Seth gasp and looked over to see Seth running his fingers through Kaiba's dark brown hair and tracing his nose and cheeks. Seth backed away and said, "I was reborn . . . As were you and the Pharaoh. You put your spirits into the Items and the reincarnations were destined to find them."  
  
"You always did have a sharp mind, Priest," Bakura snorted.  
  
Ryou said, "I'd expect any carnation of Seto Kaiba to be highly intelligent."  
  
"You used this boy's lover as bait to lure him here. That is a low trick, but I wouldn't expect any thing more worthy from a lowly thief," Seth sneered, glaring at Bakura.  
  
Ryou thought, I guess Kaiba didn't change much when he was reborn then. Still, the same arrogant Kaiba. He secretly hoped that Seth would beat his yami, just as ruthlessly as Kaiba played Duel Monsters.  
  
Bakura smiled and it wasn't pretty. His eyes flickered as he retorted, "It got you here, didn't it?"  
  
"I suppose it was a suitable method for someone of your talents," Seth volleyed back as he crossed his arms almost defiantly.  
  
Bakura laughed as he spun the Puzzle on its chain. Ryou felt an icy tendril of fear run down his spine as Bakura said, "But you get to watch as I kill that annoying Pharaoh, Seth. You should thank me for that."  
  
"Killing children now? Somehow I'm not surprised," Seth snorted, sounding amazingly like Kaiba at that moment.  
  
Ryou asked, "You're going to kill Yugi?"  
  
"That harmless mortal? He's almost as pathetic as you are, my little Ryou. No, pet, I'm going to destroy his yami. But first, I need to summon him here," Bakura answered flippantly as he held up the Ring to the Puzzle.  
  
Ryou watched as Yugi's darker half materialized before them, gasping and shaking as if he was newly born. Yami was taller than Yugi and his face was more angular than Yugi's more rounded features, and Yami's eyes were the color of garnets. The slender form clad in black leather trembled on the floor as he tried to stand up.  
  
Seth bent down and lifted Yami up as if he weighed nothing. Ryou flinched as Yami was dragged to one of the room's many shackles. Yami said, "Seth, you do not want to do this."  
  
"You betrayed me. You practically killed me. I trusted you. My trust! I shared secrets of my land with you and you use one of the monsters from my home land to kill me," Seth growled as he latched the manacles around Yami's arms.  
  
Yami retorted, "And again you're letting this thief play you like a fool."  
  
"You have no idea what it was like. You have no idea the torment that I was put through. You deserve whatever fate the thief has for you," Seth snapped as their eyes met. The intensity of their anger and emotions made Ryou want to look away. Bakura watched them like a vulture.  
  
"And I have something very interesting for you," Bakura snickered as he drew his cards. Ryou shivered as he realized what Bakura was going to do. He stepped back so he wouldn't have to watch.  
  
Yami pleaded with him, "Ryou, you don't have to take his abuse."  
  
Ryou flinched as if Yami had struck him. Seth stated, "Look at him cower. Let him suffer if he does not have the will to escape."  
  
Ryou flinched as the Dark Necrophilia appeared, shrieking in ghostly rage. Bakura smiled as the Dark Necrophilia was then engulfed with black flames as he held a trap card up to Yami's face. Ryou watched as the all familiar card that Bakura had drawn started to form in front of their eyes.  
  
He gasped, "The Ouija Board . . ."  
  
Yami glared as Bakura explained in a singsong voice, "Yes, the infamous Ouija Board card. Now, as you probably know, this will spell out Death. Unfortunately for you, very good for myself and my priestly friend, instead of losing a Duel Monsters game, you will die. Quite painfully I might add. So after each time your little Yugi or that idiot use a card, it'll slowly spell out D-E-A-T-H a letter each of my turns. You better hope that Yugi and Joey don't use their decks, Yami."  
  
Yami hissed, "Why don't you face me, Bakura? Or are you too afraid of the outcome?"  
  
"I'll face you," Seth replied quietly, his hand gripping his sword.  
  
Bakura snorted, "No need for that, Priest. We've already won. Now, maybe we can get Yugi and Joey to use some of their cards."  
  
Ryou looked away as Bakura threw his head back and laughed. Seth snorted as he turned and walked out of the chamber. Ryou took one last look at Yami as Bakura looked him over.  
  
Bakura stated, "Now, my little hikari, we can't have you stopping me now, can we?"  
  
Ryou closed his eyes as Bakura joined with him once again. He realized that it maybe easier this way. At least he wouldn't have to see Yami die.  
  
Bakura snorted as he felt something warm slide down his cheek as he resumed control of the body.  
  
****** "Hey, Seto, hurry up!" Mokuba's voice called out to him as he ran, his long raven hair waving behind him like a banner. The little boy laughed as he ran up the hill, up to the cherry blossom tree at the very top. There were still a few white blossoms floating around the air, but the tree was covered in shiny green leaves.  
  
The sun beat down on Kaiba's back as he chased after his little brother. He laughed as he caught up with the boy, reaching out and grabbing him up with one arm. They laughed together as they playfully rolled to the ground.  
  
Kaiba retorted, "What was that about me hurrying up?" Mokuba laughed as the elder Kaiba tickled him. When Mokuba didn't answer, Kaiba pressed, "Huna? What was that?"  
  
"Stop it Big Brother!" Mokuba laughed as he tried to escape Kaiba's clutches.  
  
Kaiba let his little brother go, only to collapse beside the tree. He laughed himself as he watched Mokuba lay in the tree's shade. He looked around and realized that someone was missing. He frowned as Mokuba looked around himself.  
  
The little boy innocently asked, "Hey, where's Serenity? Shouldn't she be here?"  
  
Kaiba sat down beside Mokuba and frowned. He slowly answered, "She should be here."  
  
"Where is she?" Mokuba asked, rocking back and forth on his haunches with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
Kaiba looked around at the grassy knolls all around them. The warm breeze picked up, sending a spray of white blossoms and green leaves through the air. He rubbed the back of his neck and continued to scowl. Serenity should be here with them. It would have made everything perfect, but she wasn't here.  
  
He answered, "I don't know."  
  
"You should go find her," Mokuba suggested with a wide grin.  
  
Kaiba looked the little boy over then around at the picturesque surroundings. He knelt down in front of Mokuba and asked, "What about you?"  
  
Mokuba grinned as Tristan, Tea, Mai, and Sugoroku appeared behind him. Tristan playfully tousled Mokuba's hair and said, "The mutchkin's safe with us, Kaiba, don't worry."  
  
Kaiba stood up and looked down at his baby brother for one last time. Mokuba took his hand and said, "You need more in this world than cool stuff, Seto."  
  
Kaiba asked, "What do you mean, Mokuba?"  
  
"Just listen to your heart, Seto. I know that you have a good one," Mokuba answered simply as he wrapped his arms around Kaiba's waist.  
  
Kaiba returned the hug, confused at his brother's cryptic words. He took comfort in Mokuba's warm body as he rocked the little boy back and forth in his grasp. Mokuba finally pulled away and looked up into Kaiba's eyes.  
  
Kaiba whispered, "How do I listen to my heart?" He looked down into Mokuba's huge, smokey eyes as if he had the answers.  
  
"You think too much. Leave the part of you that deals with machines and use the part of you that reads me stories about heroes every night," Mokuba answered sagely, "You'll surprise yourself."  
  
Mokuba reached up to tap Kaiba's forehead. Kaiba frowned at the tiny, dark finger as Mokuba pressed there. He moved his hand away and stepped back into Yugi's group. Kaiba noticed the symbolism there, and that his little brother was growing up and didn't need him like that anymore.  
  
Then, just as quickly as they appeared, they were gone, leaving him alone. As he watched, he noticed that the sky was growing considerably darker and lighting cackled in the distance. The once warm breeze became frigid as it picked up, blowing hard enough to rattle the tree's branches.  
  
Kaiba stood there in the growing darkness and the coming storm and shivered. He wrapped his arms around himself as it grew harder and harder to see. He felt icy tendrils cut underneath his white duster as they made him numb.  
  
The numbness spread throughout his body as the darkness became all consuming. He felt fear rush through his being as he recognized the beginning of something that still gave him nightmares. He shook his head dimly as he tried to fight it as the numbness and cold spread over him as the darkness became all consuming.  
  
"No!" he screamed, right before he collapsed.  
  
****** Mokuba looked at the card that his brother, Yugi, and Joey had went to. He picked it up thoughtfully and studied the picture of the huge castle there. He loved castles and Seto promised him that they would go to Europe together very soon so that they could explore the various castle ruins there.  
  
Mokuba had even been studying up on his English, French and German just so he could understand the people in the places they would visit. Still, it seemed very right that Seto was sucked up in this castle, acting the role of the hero just like in the stories that he read to him at night. Mokuba knew that Seto could be heroic; it was just that he didn't like to be the center of attention or claim that he not the sort of person to do so or that he was too busy.  
  
Mokuba, with the keen wisdom that only children can possess, knew that his brother was capable of being brave and good. He had stormed into Duelist Kingdom to look for him and went against Pegasus despite the impossible odds. He had even given up his soul.  
  
The little boy shivered at that very memory. He remembered the cold, dark, unfeeling place his soul was and how alone he had been there. It was the most terrifying thing that he could remember because Seto couldn't save him.  
  
"I wonder if they're doing okay," Mai whispered as she lightly touched the card.  
  
The little boy smiled at the pretty blond and replied, "I think they're doing just fine."  
  
****** Seto Kaiba awoke. He groaned as he sat up, realizing that the duster was heeding his movements. He moved to take it off when he noticed his arms.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked as he looked at the green staff in his hand. Then he looked at the shining purple armor around his arms. Then he stood up and gasped.  
  
He was wearing dark violet robes and purple armor. And he was holding a green staff. He gripped the staff in shaking fingers as he realized that he knew he was tall, but this was ridiculous, especially when he looked down at Yugi and Joey. Especially when Joey was now a foot shorter than him now, instead of a few inches.  
  
He kept his voice from sneering as he asked, "What the hell did you do?"  
  
"Kaiba, listen, we had to give you a body and we summoned a monster because they don't have true souls so we gave you a body," Yugi stammered.  
  
Joey, on the other hand, held up his thumb and said, "Looking good, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba awkwardly rushed past them, nearly tripping on the damned robe and the fact this body was much taller than his own, and made his way out of the ruins into a hallway. He saw a mirror and was almost afraid to look at it. He walked over to it as fear turned into anger.  
  
He stood there, seething, as he looked at his own dark, intense blue eyes, but in the solemn, stoic face of the Dark Magician. He ripped the purple, cone helmet off in irritation as long, pale violet hair spilled around his face. He watched as his eyes widened in shock as the Magician's jaw dropped open.  
  
"Kaiba! Wait, let us explain!" Yugi shouted, out of breath as they reached him.  
  
Kaiba threw the helmet against the wall and turned to face Yugi and Joey. Joey was quaking with silent laughter, and that only manage to spark his anger even more. Kaiba sneered, "Why the fuck did you put me in here!"  
  
Yugi fidgeted as Joey broke into true laughter. Kaiba shouted wordlessly as he turned away. He closed his eyes as he caught his breath, trying to reign in his anger. He sneered, "You . . . You did this to me . . . You . . ." He turned back and glared at a stunned Yugi, who was watching him with wide eyes.  
  
"Kaiba, please, if you just listen to me . . ." Yugi tried to pacify, but Kaiba wasn't going to hear any of it. He was too angry. His body was shaking with the rage even as he felt something dark stir up within the borrowed body.  
  
Kaiba bellowed, "You could have put me in any other damned Duel Monster's body, but no, you have to put me in the fucking Dark Magician! You could have put me in the Red Eyes Black Dragon, but you have to put me in the fucking Dark Magician!"  
  
"Quit saying that!" Yugi screamed back as he looked up at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba ignored Yugi and continued, "Even the Curse of Dragon would be better than this, but you made me be the bloody Dark Magician!"  
  
As he shouted, the mirror shattered as if it had been broken from the inside out. Kaiba instinctively shielded his face as shards of glass flew around him. He froze as he looked at the thousands of reflections of the Dark Magician with his eyes in the mirror. He reached out and touched the shards of glass as he realized that he had done this.  
  
Magical powers that I don't know how to control . . . Yugi, why this though? Kaiba thought as Yugi and Joey slowly approached him. He whispered, "Why this mockery?"  
  
Why this monster that constantly beats me? Why something that is such a symbol of yourself, Yugi? Did you think it was amusing? I'd expect something like this from Joey, but not from you. I wouldn't think that you would have that sort of cruel streak in you, Yugi Moto.  
  
Yugi blew strands of blond hair from his eyes. He looked genuinely upset as he answered, "We couldn't put you into a dragon because Seth could control you and because this was the strongest, most human looking monster that I could think of at such short notice. I wasn't mocking you, Kaiba, I swear it."  
  
Joey suggested, "Hey, we could of put you into Kagemusha . . ."  
  
Kaiba sneered sarcastically "Oh, of course. My life long dream is to become one of your second-tier monsters, Chihuahua."  
  
"And Serenity thinks that the Dark Magician's cute. I say it's a big improvement," Joey retorted.  
  
Kaiba glared at the blond boy and tried to stop himself from doing any physical violence to the idiot. However, magical violence was another matter entirely. This time, Kaiba was aware of the black energy cackling from him as it struck a point behind Joey. The blond screamed, cursed, and jumped out of the way from the smoking hole in the wall.  
  
"Kaiba, what the hell was that for?" Joey snapped as he stared at the smoking hole.  
  
Kaiba took a deep breath and answered, "I didn't mean to do that." He did smile as he added, "But I'm not complaining."  
  
Yugi crossed his arms and said, "Joey, don't provoke Kaiba."  
  
"I can take care of myself, Yugi. If the dog wishes to challenge me, it's his funeral," Kaiba retorted, a bit miffed at Yugi's defense.  
  
Yugi ignored him and continued, "He doesn't know how to control the Dark Magician's power. It's going to react to strong emotions, like anger. So, unless you wanna be blown up, don't start anything, Joey."  
  
"Hey, I'll be good if he'll be good," Joey warned with a glare. Kaiba glared back and smiled unpleasantly.  
  
****** Without Yami's constant presence, Yugi felt rather alone since he couldn't contact them through their mental bond. Still, he hadn't realized that Kaiba would be so upset that he had chosen the Dark Magician's body for him to inhabit until they freed his. Then he remembered something Shaddi had said, "The Dark Magician and the Blue Eyes White Dragon are natural rivals."  
  
He realized why Kaiba was taking this so badly. They would have to face Seth and the Blue Eyes. That much was certain, but he hadn't realized that the Blue Eyes were that much a part of Kaiba, just as the Dark Magician was a part of him.  
  
He absently reached for the Puzzle before he realized it wasn't there. He wrapped his arms around himself as he looked around, desperately wanting the Puzzle back. He just seemed so lost and alone without his Darkness.  
  
In the background he heard some shuffling and a few metallic clinks. Joey asked, "Kaiba, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
Kaiba grunted and Yugi turned around to see Kaiba struggling with the Dark Magician's armor. Kaiba grunted, "I'm taking off this armor."  
  
"Why?" Yugi asked as Kaiba managed to take off the head piece and the first layer of shoulder pads. Kaiba then let them drop onto the floor, shaking the long, pale violet hair out. Kaiba then reached down to the bottom of the robes and tore the slits for the legs even longer before tearing another line up the front of the robe. Yugi watched this with a combination of curiosity and horror. It was almost as if he was defacing the Dark Magician.  
  
Kaiba took a few steps and did a few lunges before nodding in satisfaction. He stretched his arms and answered, "Mobility. I could barely move in those robes and armor, Yugi. It looks good on a Duel Monster, but for a person, this outfit isn't practical."  
  
Yugi remembered when he had his Duel with Bakura in the Shadow Realm and he was transformed into the Dark Magician himself. He remembered how heavy the armor was and how difficult it was to move. He realized, despite Kaiba's penchant for flowing dusters, everything that Kaiba wore was practical for movement.  
  
They began to walk in silence again before Joey said, "Maybe we should split up to find Bakura."  
  
Yugi looked up at Kaiba, which seemed really strange because it was almost like the Dark Magician was here with them. He looked up into Kaiba's intense blue eyes and he automatically knew whom he was dealing with. And the look on Kaiba's face was pure business.  
  
Kaiba said, "I'll look for Seth."  
  
Yugi realized that Kaiba's voice sounded really faint to him and was about to ask him to repeat that when he was hit with a sudden jolt of pain. He cried out as the agony swept over him and wrapped his arms around himself to ward the pain. He fell to his knees as it intensified, each wave more and more acute.  
  
"Yug!" Joey shouted as he automatically knelt by his side.  
  
Yugi shivered as the pain faded away to a bone-chilling frost, settling all over his body as he tried to move. It was just so cold. So damned cold.  
  
"Yugi," Joey cried as he reached out and tried to touch the shaking boy.  
  
The Ouija Board's pointer swung wildly from left to right before landing on the letter D. Yami screamed in pain as his life force was slowly drained away. Bakura sat beside him, toying with the Puzzle.  
  
The white-haired thief asked, "How are you doing, Pharaoh?"  
  
"Curse your black soul to Hell, you son of a bitch," Yami sneered between grit teeth.  
  
He struggled fruitlessly in his bonds, chained up to a wall as the Ouija Board's pointer started to sway wildly again across the board. He looked up at the Board and wished he had his deck, something to counter the effects of this spell.  
  
Bakura stood up and knelt so that he and Yami were at the same eye level. Crimson eyes met black as the two ancient spirits stared each other down. Bakura smiled as he pushed Yami's sweaty strands of hair from his face and Yami seethed silently.  
  
Bakura said, "Your little Yugi is going to seal your fate. Already, his Dark Magician has played an attack. At least your hikari works with you. Mine's quite useless except for a host body. Mortals, I'll never understand them."  
  
"You use to be mortal yourself, Bakura," Yami hissed as he lunged at the spirit.  
  
Bakura snorted, "And like you remember that? Unlike Seth and myself, you have very little recollection of our past. But do you wanna know what the bleeding ironic part of it is?"  
  
"I have a feeling that you're going to tell me," Yami replied dryly as he lifted his head to watch Bakura.  
  
Bakura smirked and said, "I can just call Seth down here and have him let lose the dragons. Yugi and the puppy of course will play against them, killing you in the process. Your faithful little Yugi is going to be the source of your demise."  
  
"I will not!" Yugi cried out as he pounded his fists into the hard stone floor underneath him. The vision vanished as he managed to sit up. He was still cold, but the pain was fading away. The vision burned in his mind as he could still see Yami chained to the wall, sweating and shaking with pain as his life force was slowly decimated.  
  
Joey asked, "You won't what, Yugi?"  
  
"I'm not going to be responsible for Yami's destruction," Yugi answered fiercely.  
  
Kaiba asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"The Ouija Board trap card, Kaiba. Bakura's using it against Yami," Yugi answered as he managed to stand up.  
  
Joey asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's an effective card, a bit dramatic and costly, but it works if you have the right deck for it," Kaiba mused as he looked at Yugi, "But how could he use that against Yami?"  
  
Yugi scratched his head and took a deep breath. He wracked his brain for reasons on how Bakura could use it in such a manner then it hit him. He answered, "Easy, Yami and I are two halves of the same whole, Light and Darkness, right?"  
  
"Yes . . ." Kaiba answered before his eyes lit up with realization as well. He snapped his fingers and said, "Clever bastard, I'll give him that."  
  
Joey sighed in obvious annoyance as he asked, "Okay, for those not initiated in Mystic Speak, could you please tell me what the hell's going on?"  
  
Yugi looked at Joey and said, "The Ouija Board is a trap card activated by the sacrifice of the Dark Necrophilia. Within five turns, it spells out 'Death', therefore ending the game. That tiny explosion that you caused must have set it off."  
  
"Except the bastard is using it to kill Yami, but how do you kill a spirit?" Kaiba reasoned.  
  
Yugi took a deep breath and figured out how to put what he knew into words. He began, "It's draining Yami's energies. Bakura somehow created a way to give Yami a corporal form, and through our bond, I felt it. It's not hurting me like it is him; he's trying to shield it from me, but within five turns, Yami will be dead."  
  
Kaiba looked at him and asked, "How was it activated? Bakura couldn't of played it before you drew the Dark Magician."  
  
Yugi gave him a sheepish smile and answered, "Your little temper tantrum back there did it."  
  
"But I didn't even attack anything," Kaiba pointed out with a frown.  
  
Yugi fidgeted as he replied, "You wanted to attack Joey."  
  
Kaiba crossed his arms and snapped, "I always want to attack Joey. Why is this any different?"  
  
"Because, you're a Duel Monster now with the powers and rules of one," Yugi explained quietly, trying not to meet Kaiba's angry stare.  
  
"So you're saying that we can't play any monsters except Kaiba?" Joey asked in confusion.  
  
Kaiba glared and snapped, "I'm not some card for you to play. I'm a person too . . . I'm just trapped in a Duel Monster's body."  
  
Yugi sadly nodded and said, "Yes, but I don't know how long we can stall to save Yami, and we have to find Bakura, Seth, and Serenity too." He sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. It just seems hopeless, he thought miserably.  
  
Joey touched his shoulder and said, "It's cool Yug. We've been in worse situations. We'll save my sis, Yami, and get Kaiba his body back, even though I have to admit that the Dark Magician's body is a huge improvement."  
  
"Still, maybe I was a little hasty about putting him there, Joey. I could have wasted my most powerful monster," Yugi sighed as he looked up at his friend.  
  
Joey smiled and threw him a Thumbs-Up before he said, "Listen, Yug, if anybody can do this, it's you, Yami or not. You're the best Duelist around. We'll kick Bakura's ass, save my sister, make fun of Kaiba, get him his body back, and get the Puzzle and Yami back, Yugi. I mean, look who's by your side. You've got me."  
  
Yugi chuckled and shook his head. Joey always could make him laugh. Yugi said, "I'm glad that you're my best friend, Joey."  
  
"You too, Yug. Oh, and you've got a royally pissed off Kaiba too, that has to count for something," Joey added with a friendly pat on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
Yugi looked up and realized that Kaiba hadn't said anything for the past couple of moments. There was no snide comment when Joey did his little pep talk and no intelligent reasoning to get through this. Joey looked up as well.  
  
Joey said, "Hey, where did Kaiba go?"  
  
"Damn, he ran off!" Yugi cursed as he ran his fingers through his hair. He shook his head in disbelief and sighed, "Same old Kaiba."  
  
Joey shrugged and said, "Well, we can't go looking for him now. Lets go kick some ass."  
  
Yugi gave a short nod and replied, "Right."  
  
****** Seth looked at the necklace around his neck. He frowned, puzzled, at the tiny painting sealed behind the card. There was a little boy with a head of wild, black hair, dark skin, and huge, violet-grey eyes. The little boy was beautiful and smiling and happy in the painting, or rather, "photograph" was the word that his mind provided from the soul that previously inhabited this body.  
  
The boy looked remarkably like his mother.  
  
He wrapped his fingers around the talisman as he entered the tower again. Serenity was sitting against the wall, her arms dangling above her head due to the chains holding them. She looked up at him with watery green eyes before looking away.  
  
She asked in a cold voice, "What do you want?"  
  
Seth walked over to her and unlocked the shackles. She rubbed her reddened wrists as she looked up at him. He crossed his arms and said, "I'm taking you out of here."  
  
She stood up and asked, "Why?"  
  
"Do you really wish to stay here?" Seth retorted as he gestured around the bleak surroundings of the tower.  
  
She shook her head and pushed her hair behind her ears in a youthful gesture. Seth studied her for a moment and wondered what he should do with her. She looked as if she could use a change of clothing and a hot bath. Bakura had set up a nice room for him including a large marble tub with exquisite plumbing.  
  
He told her, "If you are to be a priestess then you must look the part."  
  
"Who said I would be anything?" she snapped as he lead her out of the tower.  
  
Seth answered, "No one. But it's better than being a consort."  
  
"I'm a person too, you know. Just because I don't have magical powers or a Puzzle that gives me a dark spirit that kicks butt in games doesn't mean that I don't have thoughts or feelings," Serenity spat at him as they walked down the steps.  
  
He laughed at her brazenness. He said, "You have spirit."  
  
She looked at him and smiled right before she broke off into a run. He shook his head right in disbelief as he gave chase. He was taller than she was so it wasn't hard to catch up with her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her up.  
  
She screamed, "Let me go! You're not Seto! Don't touch me! Let me go!"  
  
He ignored her as he easily lifted her to his shoulder. She fought and kicked him as he carried her to his chambers, cursing his very existence and calling him some things that he had never even heard of before.  
  
By the time they reached the other side of the castle, she had quieted down. She seemed sort of defeated as he sat her back down. He looked into her face and asked, "Are you going to run again?"  
  
She crossed her arms and retorted, "I might."  
  
"You know I'll just catch you again. Besides, I can't guarantee your safety in this place," Seth warned as he guided her again.  
  
She asked, "Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"Because I'd like to talk to you. I have some questions and I think you can answer them," he answered as they reached the door to his chamber. Seth unlocked it with the key that Bakura had given him earlier and opened it.  
  
Seth actually didn't like the room. The bed was huge and draped with black silk and red velvet, all the furnishings were made of black wood, and it reminded him of a harem or the lush chambers that the Romans were fond of. Seth remembered his home, the cool air, the sweet rains, and looking up at the endless stars on a bed of warm fur. He looked down at the talisman around his neck.  
  
The little boy reminded him of his mother. His beautiful, ill-fated mother. He gripped the photo as he could still hear his mother telling him to run. He could see the Roman soldier attacking her, running her through with his blade.  
  
Serenity crossed her arms and snapped, "Why should I tell you anything? Yugi and my brother might be hurt or worse and you're responsible for it."  
  
"Why should I care?" Seth retorted with a glare.  
  
She answered, "I don't know, maybe if you were human you might."  
  
"Ties like that are weak, my dear. They'll only leave you in the end. Only betray you in the end," Seth snorted darkly as he remembered the elf and Yami.  
  
Serenity replied, "Not if they truly care about you."  
  
"Love is an illusion for petty minds," Seth hissed, "A nice story told by people who cannot rise above themselves."  
  
Serenity snapped, "You might look like Seto, but you're nothing like him."  
  
"Look where love got him. He doesn't even have a body anymore," Seth replied with a smirk.  
  
Serenity flinched right before her hand landed sharply across his cheek. He hadn't even known she was going to slap him, but it stung none the less. She was seething with fury as she growled, "Don't say that again. Never say that again."  
  
"You're a little too bold for your own good," he sneered as he grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look up at him. He gave her a tiny shake and spat, "I could do whatever I wanted to you right now and you couldn't do a damned thing about it."  
  
She looked up at him defiantly and retorted, "Then do it. If you like the power so much do it. If it makes you feel like a man go right ahead!"  
  
He looked into her bright green eyes and her determined features. The heat rising between them was almost palatable. He could see what this Seto Kaiba saw in her. He growled as he pushed her away.  
  
She looked at him for a moment before sitting on the bed. He purposely looked away, not wanting to think about it. He had been betrayed and used all of his life. This little slip of a girl was no different than Yami or the Romans responsible for the slaughter of his people.  
  
Seth looked at her again and noticed she was about to cry. She looked up at him then looked away. He slowly approached her and sat down beside her on the bed.  
  
She barked, "Now what?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you who this was," Seth answered as he held the talisman open for her to see. Her eyes wavered as she gently took the necklace into her hand. She traced the little boy's features with her fingers without looking at him.  
  
"Who is the youth?" Seth asked, watching her carefully.  
  
She glared up at him and snapped, "Why should I tell you?"  
  
"Is he related to the person who previously occupied this body?" he asked gently as she smiled at the locket.  
  
She nodded and let it go. She answered, "Yes, Mokuba's Seto's little brother."  
  
"Little brother?" Seth asked in wonder as he looked at the locket again, "He . . . he looks like my mother."  
  
Serenity gave a shaky laugh and said, "Seto told me that Mokuba looked almost exactly like his mom. I wouldn't know; Seto was orphaned a long time ago."  
  
"Tell me more about Seto Kaiba," Seth demanded, his curiosity almost overwhelming.  
  
Serenity studied him for a moment before she answered, "Well, he's the CEO of a large corporation and he's an expert Duelist. He acts arrogant and cold, but that's only a front. If you get to really know him . . ."  
  
For the next half an hour, Seth listened as Serenity told him all she knew of Seto Kaiba. He watched as her expression brightened as she warmed up to her subject. She seemed to forget about him as she told the story, smiling absently as she related some silly note. It was obvious that she cared for him very much.  
  
Still, Seth couldn't help to compare Seto to himself. They both were orphans, but apparently both Kaibas had been adopted by a very cold and cruel man that abused Seto, making him cold and ruthless. Finally, Seto had enough of the abuse and the shadow of a threat hanging over Mokuba, so he killed him.  
  
Then there was the fact that Seto and the reincarnated version of the Pharaoh were rivals, except little Yugi had risked everything to save him. She told him about Mokuba, a brave, sweet, if head strong little boy who meant the world to Seto. As she talked, he wondered if he had a force like Mokuba in his life if he had turned out any different.  
  
Her voice died away and he looked at her. He asked, "Why did you stop?"  
  
"Because I'm done," Serenity replied as she crossed her arms challengingly.  
  
Seth stood up and looked down at her. Her story made him think, made him wonder. He looked down at the sword and frowned. He needed to think away from her influence and maybe talk to both Bakura and Yami.  
  
She was silent as he locked the door behind him.  
  
****** Serenity laid back on the bed with a groan moments after Seth left. She knew that Seto's story had gotten to him, but then again, it had gotten to her the first time she had heard it from both Seto and Mai. Still, she wondered what Seth was going to do with the knowledge and if she could get Seto back.  
  
She cried out in frustration and pounded the lush pillows around her. This room looked like some Goth Harem or something. She stood up and began to pace the room, restless and upset.  
  
Suddenly, the door blew up.  
  
Serenity cursed as she ducked behind the bed. She waited until the smoke cleared to look up. "Yugi?" she called out as she looked at the dark form enveloped in smoke in the door way.  
  
Man, looks like the Dark Magician's been put through the wringer, she thought as she looked at the Duel Monster. His helmet was gone, letting his pale violet hair drift around his handsome, angular features and she noted that the armored shoulder pads and head dress were gone. She had always thought the Dark Magician was highly compelling, but there was something about those intense, dark-blue eyes really that drew her in.  
  
Then she realized who she was looking at. She started to shake with delirious happiness as she looked at him. She called out, "Seto!"  
  
She rushed over to him and automatically wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her back and his voice asked, "How did you know it was me?"  
  
She tilted her head to look up at him. The Dark Magician had to be seven feet tall at least. As if sensing her hurdle, he bent down to her. She pushed back the long strands off of his face and stared into Seto's dark blue eyes.  
  
Serenity answered, "The eyes."  
  
He took a step back and gently gripped her shoulders. He asked, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No," she answered with a fierce shake of her head as they drew closer again. The abnormally long fingers stroked her hair as Seto rested his chin on the crown of her head. She closed her eyes and tried to blink back tears.  
  
She whispered, "I was so worried about you."  
  
"I'm not going to let some soul stealing thief to get the better of me. Still, are you okay?" Seto asked, his dark eyes full of concern as he knelt in front of her.  
  
She nodded and mused, "I don't think Seth would hurt me."  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto asked as he stroked her cheek, thoroughly distracting her. She sighed and leaned into the soft caress. She couldn't help but notice his hands were cold though, another reminder that the body wasn't his.  
  
Serenity answered, "He's a lot like you were. He's angry and cold and doesn't want anyone to get through."  
  
"He practically sealed Yami's Death Warrant," Seto replied darkly as he gave a look toward the door.  
  
She frowned in confusion. She asked, "What do you mean? I know he took the Puzzle and gave it to Bakura, but what are you talking about, Seto?"  
  
He took her hands and frowned when he saw the red marks from the shackles. He gently rubbed them as something else sparked through his fathomless eyes. "They'll pay," he whispered in a hoarse voice as his fingers deftly soothed her raw skin.  
  
She sighed and rested against him. It felt so good to know that he was safe that he was okay. He might not be in his body now, but he was safe. She confessed, "I thought I'd lost you."  
  
He didn't say anything as he looked down at her. A million things flashed through his blue eyes as he did, things like fear, anger, concern, and warmth. She gently pried her hands away from his only to reach up and smooth the long hair from his eyes. It was slightly coarse, not as soft as Seto's natural hair, but she could deal with it.  
  
He gently leaned even closer to brush his lips against hers. She jerked back when she felt the cold lips brush against her own. He sighed, "Sorry. This was the only body that Yugi could put me in at such short notice." There was another flash of anger in his eyes as she realized that the Dark Magician was one of his least favorite monsters simply because Yugi used it so often.  
  
She leaned forward, ignoring the chill of his lips, and gave him a proper kiss. She thrilled as she heard him groan and return it. She noted that he was being careful with her with each sweet touch.  
  
She gently pulled away and he stood up. She said, "We need to find Joey and Yugi."  
  
"Not yet," Seto answered briskly.  
  
Serenity gasped when a familiar sword blade found itself under Seto's throat. Seto looked down at it as the wielder calmly directed him to turn around. Serenity took a step forward, but two pairs of familiar blue eyes warned her from two different directions.  
  
Seth sneered, "I know you're not an ordinary monster, but what the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
I'd like to thank my new Beta-Reader, Animom for the strict critique of the first draft of this fic. She was harsh, strict, and exactly what I needed. The story improved under her skillful eye. That's why it took so long to get out.  
  
Look out, Elf now has finally found a Beta who isn't afraid of her.  
  
Also, go read Animom's highly chilling Seto-centric fic "KP Duty". I promise you that you'll never see Pegasus in the same light ever again. It's a wonderful fiction, especially if you like dark angst, all without the trappings of suicide!  
  
I dedicate this fic to Alecto, who patently waited for this little twist for a long time. Read her fic "Gifted" for a different kind of alternate universe.  
  
And, to always, Nate Grey. It's his fault that I'm into Yu-Gi-Oh! Plus, if you like crossovers, "Suffer the Children" is one of, if not the one, best damned crossover that I've had the pleasure of reading. 


	6. Chapter Five: Your Own Worst Enemy

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kabuki Takahashi and it's respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.

  
  


The Dragon Blade

Chapter Five: Your Own Worst Enemy 

By: Elf

  
  


Yami watched as the Ouija's pointer flew around the board, rocketing wildly from side to side. Above him, the letter D burned in the air as if it had been branded. He sighed as he shifted in his chains again.

  
  


He missed the voice of his hikari in his mind. He felt almost empty without Yugi's calming presence along side of him and the reassurance that he wasn't alone, locked in the prison of the Puzzle. 

  
  


He hadn't realized that Seth had been so angry.

  
  


He sighed in frustration.

  
  


Everything would be so much easier if he could just remember why Seth was so angry with him. All he could recall were vague impressions of a white-haired thief and a feeling of respectful rivalry, and perhaps even friendship, for one foreign priest. He knew that wishing was hopeless in this sort of situation.

  
  


The King of Games cursed at his helplessness as the pointer continued to spin.

  
  


******

Seto Kaiba was not in a good mood.

  
  


In fact, he was far from it. In all actuality, he was down right pissed.

  
  


He had his back against the wall in a game he really didn't want to play. However, part of him was enjoying this immensely. His mind was rapidly going through and creating different strategies to win, to conquer, and to regain his honor.

  
  


He had wanted to meet Seth. He wanted to see this ancient incarnation of himself with his own eyes. He wanted to take Seth's measure before beating him into the ground, just like every other Duelist he had come across before.

  
  


Except, this time, it was for real and not on a holographic playing field.

  
  


He looked down at the shining blade tilted across the pale hollow of his borrowed body's throat. He chuckled for a moment and closed his eyes, reflecting in the sheer irony of it all. He thought, How many times have I had the Dark Magician in the same situation in a Duel, only to be here myself?

  
  
  
  


"I asked you a question, Magician," Seth sneered as the blade gently bit into his throat.

  
  


Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at himself. 

  
  


He realized that was very odd, looking at himself as an outsider. He cut a rather imposing figure, if he said so himself. He faintly realized that he was actually quite handsome, something he really hadn't noticed before. He realized that he looked rather smug and arrogant as well. 

  
  


He mused, "So, this is what every opponent I face sees."

  
  


"What are you talking about? Who are you?" Seth snapped, blinking and frowning in confusion.

  
  


Kaiba smiled as he realized he was the one on the attack now. He also noted that while it was obvious that Seth knew how to use the sword, he didn't have the skill that Kaiba had. Kaiba quickly calculated that he could disarm his other without causing any harm to his body, himself, or Serenity.

  
  


Kaiba answered, "The rightful owner of that body."

  
  


"So, you're Seto Kaiba. It is an honor to meet you," Seth replied with a respectful lowering of his head.

  
  


Kaiba sneered, "I assure you, Priest, it's one sided."

  
  


"At least I'm not trapped in the body of my rival's personal guardian," Seth retorted with a sardonic grin.

  
  


Touche, Kaiba thought as he bantered back, "So says the one who is now Bakura's lackey. I have to admit that servitude seems more of your style."

  
  


Seth asked, "So, are you here to save your lover? Or do you wish to tell her good bye before she becomes my consort?"

  
  


Kaiba heard Serenity gasp behind him and knew that she was probably blushing intensely. Kaiba snorted, "I have to admit that you have good taste in women."

  
  


"Something that we have in common, as well as having that damned pharaoh as our enemy," Seth spat in distaste.

  
  


Kaiba took that moment to strike. He rocked back on his heels and swung the staff up to push away the sword. He pivoted toward Seth and used his own momentum to knock the overbalanced priest off of his feet. 

  
  


At least, that would have been the outcome if Seth hadn't blocked the blow with the sword.

  
  


Kaiba sprang back and spun the staff in his hands. He lowered his center of gravity, a hard feat in the insanely tall body, and took Seth's measure. Seth did the same and held the sword in a stance that didn't fall in any martial arts patterns, but had good balance and leverage.

  
  


Kaiba sneered, "I'm going to get my body back."

  
  


"I'm going to get my revenge on the pharaoh," Seth retorted angrily as he shook his hair from his eyes.

  
  


Serenity shouted, "Why do you hate Yami so much anyway?"

  
  


"I must of been pretty ridiculous if I had to join up with a sadistic bastard like Bakura just to beat Yami," Kaiba taunted.

  
  


Seth growled, "If it's a good means to an end."

  
  


With that, Kaiba swivelled up, using the rounded end of the staff to smite Seth under the chin, throwing his head back. He turned, bending down, sweeping the staff with him to knock Seth behind his knees this time. Fortunately, Seth fell.

  
  


Then, Seth looked up at him and smirked before giving a small laugh. The blue eyes blazed up, admonishing him. Seth sneered, "Not bad, CEO, but you forgot something."

  
  


"Damn," Kaiba swore softly as the Blue Eyes White Dragon materialized behind Seth, realizing that he had just made the mistake of a lifetime.

  
  


******

"I've gotta pee. I'm hungry and I've gotta pee," Joey grumbled as the two teens continued to wander through the castle. Fortunately for Yami, Bakura had not sent any creatures to attack. Unfortunately for them, Yugi had no idea where Yami was being held and he couldn't create a way to beat the Death Trap. Then, add the fact that Kaiba had run off, again, things didn't look too good for the diminutive Duelist.

  
  


Yugi wrapped his arms around himself as they continued to walk.

  
  


He felt lost without his Puzzle and his Yami. It felt strange, to finally get used to the fact that he had another presence inside of him only to lose it. He knew without a doubt that Yami was very important to him.

  
  


In fact, Yugi thought of him as sort of a father figure or an older brother. Yami always knew what to do. He was always so confidant that he would win and that nothing could touch him.

  
  


Now, he was in danger and depending on Yugi to save him.

  
  


Yugi was overwhelmed by the responsibility that he felt. He had to save Yami. He needed Yami like he needed his Grandpa, Joey, or Tea. 

  
  


Yami didn't deserve what tortures that Bakura was inflicting on him.

  
  


Death Card . . . Spell . . . Magic . . . Trap . . . 

Yugi chewed on his lip in concentration, lost in thought as Joey continued to complain, curse Kaiba, worry about his sister, complain, worry, and curse Kaiba over and over again. "Stupid Kaiba, think's he's all that . . . Serenity's by herself with that freak and he goes off and runs away."

  
  


Death Card . . . Spell . . . Magic . . . Trap . . . 

  
  


Yugi pulled out his deck and looked through it. He studied the Dark Magician for a moment, realizing that the eyes in the painting were Kaiba's, as if the card knew of the change of the monster it kept. He flipped past the Silver Fang, Celtic Guardian, and Curse of Dragon. He studied the Spell Binding circle for a moment.

  
  


That works on creatures, not Magic Cards. Besides, it only stops the creature, weakens it. 

  
  


He paused when he found Soul Release, getting an idea on how to get Kaiba back into his body in this realm. He frowned as he found the Magical Space Typhoon. The Black Hole for spells . . . I can use this to save Yami!

  
  


"Yes!" he cheered as he drew the card and placed it in the front of his deck. He wanted to make sure that this plan would work. Meaning he wanted to be there when he activated it.

  
  


Joey turned back to look at him and asked, "What is it, Yug?"

  
  


"I think I've come up with a way to destroy the Ouija Board," Yugi answered as he placed his deck back into his pocket.

  
  


Joey smiled, flashed him the Victory sign, and replied, "Hey, that's great! I knew that you'd figure out something."

  
  


Yugi blushed as he looked at his friend and confessed, "I wasn't too sure for a moment, Joey. I almost forgot that I had this card."

  
  


"I knew that you would. Now, lets go save Serenity and kick Bakura's ass!" Joey exclaimed as he cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

  
  


Yugi asked, "What about Kaiba?"

  
  


"Oh, yeah, him too," Joey snorted absently, dismissing the subject.

  
  


Yugi looked around and pondered, "Now, where would we find your sister and Kaiba?"

  
  


Joey was quiet for a moment, stroking his chin thoughtfully. Yugi knew they found Serenity in the tower. He figured that must of been some twisted joke on Bakura's part; finding the princess locked in the highest tower. Now, if this was like any fairy tale castle, then Yami would be locked in the dungeon in the lowest level.

  
  
  
  


"I say we go down," Yugi suggested as they rounded another hallway to a set of stairs, leading both up and down.

  
  


Joey shrugged and replied, "Sounds good to me, let's do it."

  
  


Yugi was about to smile and nod in agreement when a familiar roar echoed across the castle.

  
  


Joey stuttered, "That wasn't just me that heard that, right, Yugi?"

  
  


"No . . . Sounds familiar though," Yugi replied, his voice a whisper as he looked up the stairway.

  
  


The roar bellowed again and this time Yugi was certain that he knew that sound. "The Blue Eyes," he whispered as Joey ran up the stairs, following the sound.

  
  


Joey shouted, "We've found Kaiba, damn it!"

  
  


Just stay alive long enough for us to get up there, Kaiba. Don't let him get to you, Yugi thought as he tried to keep up with Joey's longer strides.

  
  


******

Seth chuckled as the Blue Eyes loomed before Kaiba. Kaiba flexed his fingers around the staff as he looked around for Serenity, wanting to shout at her to run. He didn't see her.

  
  


Seth said, "You know that The Blue Eyes White Dragon and the Dark Magician are mortal enemies. There's a profound irony to this, don't you agree?"

  
  


If he wasn't in my body, I'd think I'd kill him, Kaiba thought as the dragon prepared itself for attack. He readied his body to spring away from the attack as he noticed something move behind Seth. His eyes widened as he watched the movement.

  
  


The giant red vase crashed over Seth's head, shattering it.

  
  


Seth's eyes rolled back into his head as he crumbled to the ground. The dragon let out a shrill cry as it disappeared. Serenity held a broken shard of the vase in her hand as she stared down at Seth.

  
  


"Oh my God . . . Oh my God . . . Oh my God," she gasped as she stared down at Seth with wide eyes. "I just . . . Oh . . ." she gasped as she dropped the pieces to the ground with a tiny cry.

  
  


"I just knocked you out!" she finally cried as she looked up at him.

  
  


Kaiba bent down and gently rolled his body over. Again, a strange feeling crept over him as he carefully inspected his head. He didn't see any blood and Seth's breathing was even and steady.

  
  


"Seto . . ." she gasped as she held her hands over her face, shaking her head back and forth.

  
  


Kaiba snorted as he lifted up one of the vase shards. He threw it back down and looked up at her. "I hope that wasn't personal," he drawled out as he stood up in front of her.

  
  


She chewed on a knuckle and cried, "I'd never hurt you!"

  
  


"I think you just did," Kaiba replied dryly as he looked at his unconscious form. For good measure, he was about to give Seth a quick kick to the ribs before he realized that wouldn't do him any good. Instead, he pushed the violet hair from his eyes and snorted, "Bastard."

  
  


"Serenity! Get down!" Joey shouted as he and Yugi bounded into the room.

  
  


Yugi said, "Kaiba . . . I need you to . . ." He looked around and frowned, "Hey, where did the dragon go?"

  
  


"Woah, Serenity, you've done something that I've always wanted to do. Okay, I'm jealous," Joey chuckled as he looked at Kaiba's body sprawled out on the floor.

  
  


Kaiba crossed his borrowed arms and snapped, "No one asked your opinion, mutt." 

  
  


"Aw, Kaiba, don't get your robes in a twist," Joey taunted back.

  
  


Serenity hadn't moved. In fact, she looked as white as a ghost. Kaiba walked over to her and smiled.

  
  


He told her, "Quick thinking. Thank you."

  
  


"I knocked you over the head and you're thanking me?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly.

  
  


Joey smiled and quipped, "I'm thanking her. Someone should have knocked Kaiba in his huge melon a long time ago."

  
  


Kaiba glared and retorted, "Because everyone knows that you couldn't."

  
  


Serenity asked, "I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

  
  


"Minor concussion at the worse," Kaiba assured her as he grinned at the irony of it. He bent down at his body again and gently touched the back of his body's head. He nodded in satisfaction as he found no lumps and his fingers came away clean other than some ceramic dust. He repeated, "Minor concussion at the worse."

  
  


Joey sighed, "And here I was, hoping for so much more."

  
  


"Don't tempt me, Chihuahua," Kaiba warned and pointed his staff for emphasis at the grinning blond.

  
  


Then he looked at Yugi and asked, "Have you found Bakura yet?"

  
  


"No, we heard the dragon's roar and came up here," Yugi answered.

  
  
  
  


Kaiba smirked as he snorted, "Of course not. Good, because I have a score to settle with him."

  
  


"We think he's in the lower level, with Yami," Yugi explained, shifting his slight weight back and forth on his feet as Kaiba already started to form a plan.

  
  


He ripped the sheet off the bed and walked over to the sword. He used the staff to leverage the handle up enough so that he could wrap the sheet around it several times. He had seen what it had done to Joey's hand earlier when he had picked it up. Since having Seth carry the sword was out of the question, Kaiba had created a way to hold it without being burnt. 

  
  


He held it out to Joey and said, "Here, fetch, puppy."

  
  


Joey glared as he looked at Kaiba's smirk. He snapped, "Listen, Kaiba, I'm tired of you calling me a dog. If you don't stop . . ."

  
  


"Shut up and take the damned sword," Kaiba demanded, shaking it for emphasis.

  
  


Joey's eyes widened as he replied fearfully, "I got burned the last time I touched that thing, Kaiba. I'm not that stupid."

  
  


"You could have fooled me. Why the hell do you think I wrapped it in a sheet?" Kaiba sneered as he thrust it, handle first, at Joey.

  
  


Joey took it and smiled. He gave a few practice swings and stated, "Hey, I could get the hang of this."

  
  


"I hope not," Kaiba grumbled as he plucked his deck off of his fallen body. He looked at Serenity, who was still watching him wide-eyed. He thumbed through his deck for a moment, pausing to stare at his Blue Eyes. He lovingly ran a finger over the dragon's wings before looking back at the redhead.

  
  


He couldn't trust Yugi with his deck right now. Not with Yami in danger like he was and could be used as a bargaining chip against them.

  
  


Not when Serenity can keep his heart better than he could.

  
  


"You take it," he managed in a whisper, peering deep into her green eyes.

  
  


She licked her lips and asked in a small voice, "Why me?"

  
  


Serenity's green eyes widened as he gave her the deck. He caught her hands and whispered, "I trust you."

  
  


"Seto, maybe Yugi should . . ." she began, but he silenced her by gently touching her lips.

  
  


Kaiba explained, "You'll know what to do when the time comes." Keep my Heart for me.

  
  
  
  


Serenity squeezed his hands and said, "Always." He smiled as he realized that she had been thinking the same thing as he had.

  
  


"Now, I'm pretty sure that Bakura's in the lower levels of the castle," Yugi said, oblivious to the exchange.

  
  


Kaiba asked, "Why do you think that?"

  
  


"In the fairy tales the princess is always kept in the tower, while any other prisoner is in the dungeons below the castle. Plus, there weren't any windows in the room when I had the vision," Yugi answered easily.

  
  


Kaiba mused, "That makes sense."

  
  


Then Yugi held up three cards in his hand and said, "And I think I have away to save Yami and get you back into your body. And I might be able to help him too." He gestured at Seth, lying on the ground, dozing haplessly. 

  
  


"He doesn't deserve your help," Kaiba snapped as he picked up his body. He realized that he needed to gain a little weight. He was too light for someone of his height and body type. And pulling all nighters for Kaiba Corp. really doesn't help either.

  
  


Kaiba glared and thought, And he doesn't deserve your pity either, Yugi. He wants Yami dead. Yami, despite all of his faults, would never betray someone he respects. 

  
  


Serenity asked, "Don't you have some of his memories, Seto?"

  
  


"Unfortunately," Kaiba snorted as they walked out of the room, him leading the way.

  
  


Yugi asked, "Then do you know why he's so mad?"

  
  


"He thinks Yami betrayed him over something," Kaiba answered shortly as they continued down the steps.

  
  


Joey defended, "But Yami wouldn't do anything like that. He's Yami. He's cool like that."

  
  


"But he thinks differently," Yugi sighed regretfully as they trudged down the steps.

  
  


Kaiba found himself growling, "That's not our problem."

  
  


******

The four teens were rather quiet as they continued to travel to the bowels of the castle. As the path grew darker, Joey lurked closer to Yugi and Serenity absently reached for Kaiba's free hand. He took it just as instinctively. 

  
  


Yugi looked around and said, "I don't like this."

  
  


"Bakura's been way too quiet," Kaiba hissed as he looked around, waiting for an attack.

  
  


Joey asked, "Why hasn't he attacked?"

  
  


"Maybe he's drawing this out as much as he can," Yugi reasoned as the he continued to lead.

Kaiba frowned and mused, "Or he has something planned."

  
  


Serenity clutched his fingers and asked, "But we can't do anything about it, can we?"

  
  


"I say let the Pharaoh die," Seth growled as he slowly opened his eyes.

  
  


Kaiba dropped his body to the ground and Seth automatically checked for his sword then for the deck. The two locked eyes with each other, taking the other's measure and realizing that they would have done the same thing. Then both faces bore identical smirks as Seth stood to his full height.

  
  


"You took my sword and my monsters. Cunning move," Seth taunted with a smile right before he launched himself at Joey.

  
  


Kaiba brought the staff down to hit Seth, but Joey was faster. The blond boy simply held out his free arm and Seth collided into the effective clothes line. Joey then grabbed Seth by the lapels and said, "Where do you think you're going?"

  
  


"I'm getting my sword back you annoying jackal!" Seth hissed as he pushed Joey off of him. The sword clattered to the ground as Joey fell back. Kaiba moved to hit him, but Yugi stepped in front of both Joey and the sword, his arms outstretched and manner beseeching. 

  
  


Yugi shouted, "No! Stop it right now!"

  
  


Seth glared down at the tiny youth and hissed, "Move out of my way, boy."

  
  


"That 'boy' is the reincarnation of Yami. He may be nicer, but he's just as stubborn," Kaiba warned with a grin, "And just as good as a Duelist."

  
  


Seth said, "My quarrel is not with you, but with Yami. Stand out of my way."

  
  


"Not until you tell us why you hate Yami so much!" Yugi bantered back, facing the priest fearlessly.

  
  


Kaiba drawled, "Yes, why did you let Bakura use you as a pawn? I wouldn't be caught dead with that son of a bitch. Or controlled like that."

  
  


"There are things that you do not understand," Seth bit off, looking between Kaiba and Yugi.

  
  


Kaiba tapped his fingers against the staff and retorted, "Then enlighten us. I understand that you want vengeance, that Yami had defeated you when everyone else who stood against you fell. Duel him and see who wins."

  
  


"Yami was responsible for my death," Seth shouted back at him.

  
  


Kaiba chuckled darkly and replied, "He almost killed me once. That 'boy' standing in your way prevented it."

  
  


Yugi stated, "I couldn't be responsible for anyone's death. Anyone's. Kaiba was fighting for his little brother and Yami and I were fighting for my Grandpa. Despite how much I wanted to save my grandfather, I couldn't let Yami kill him. My grandfather wouldn't have wanted that."

  
  


"Even if it was Kaiba," Joey snorted from where he stood.

  
  


Seth growled in frustration, "It wasn't in a Duel or a Shadow Game that he killed me, it was when I was trying to stop that thief from going after my Rod."

  
  


Joey snickered, "I wouldn't want anyone going after my rod either." He paused with a wicked grin before adding, "Except Mai. She can go after my rod anytime she wants to."

  
  


Serenity groaned and shook her head in disgust and disbelief, "Joey."

  
  


"Pervert," Kaiba snorted before looking back at Seth.

  
  


Yugi asked, "What happened?"

  
  


"I had him cornered when Yami came with his Elf and Magician," Seth snorted as he scowled at Yugi.

  
  


Serenity blinked and asked, "Wait a second, elves and fey aren't Egyptian, are they?"

  
  


"Of course not. They hail from my homeland. How else did you think that they got there?" Seth retorted haughtily. 

  
  


Yugi said, "That makes sense. Where did you come from, Seth?"

  
  


"A green island where it was cool and wet, unlike that hateful land of sand and heat. I was a Celt, one of many proud warriors like father before me, except I had to learn other ways to gather power than simply the dragons intrusted to my family," Seth answered, looking off into the distance, probably seeing the shores of his homeland as he spoke.

  
  


Serenity looked up at them and said, "A lot of the monsters have other origins than Egypt, and not just British legends. Dragons have been found in almost every culture and some of the other creatures, like the Battle Ox, come from countries such as Greece."

  
  


"Which was conquered by Rome," Kaiba pointed out, getting her point.

  
  


Seth spat, "May Freyja take vengeance upon their black souls."

  
  


"Who's Freyja?" Yugi asked. Kaiba shrugged; Celtic mythology was beyond him. The basics he knew was what he read in various fantasy novels.

  
  


Serenity answered, "I think she was some Celtic or Norse goddess of the underworld of vengeance or something. Not really sure."

  
  


Seth glared as he spat, "And Yami sent me to my death using a creature that I gave him. I will have my retribution."

  
  


The Guardian swung with his own sword, dislodging the Dragon Blade. Yami met the thief's eyes as they were enshrouded in shadows. Seth tried to grab the crumbling stones one last time, but it was too late, there was far too much pain.

  
  


Kaiba tried to shut off the sudden flash of memory as he realized what happened. He remembered Joey trying to kill him. Yugi looked at him with realization dawning in his purple eyes.

  
  


Yugi said, "The Change of Heart."

  
  


Kaiba chuckled with the twisted irony of it all. He said, "Of course."

  
  


Joey asked, "Okay, what is it that you two have figured out that the rest of us haven't yet this time?"

  
  


"Yami didn't betray you, Priest, it was Bakura," Kaiba stated, shaking his head with the knowledge and the fact that this past incarnation hadn't been able to figure that out.

  
  


Seth looked at them, his eyes wavering between Kaiba and Yugi as he asked, "What do you mean?"

  
  


Yugi answered, "Change of Heart. It makes a monster turn against its master and attack them."

  
  


"Bakura took control of the Celtic Guardian to make it attack you," Kaiba explained in a patronizing tone.

  
  


He smirked as he knew what Seth was feeling, knowing the look of dark determination forming on Seth's face all too well. Kaiba asked, in a taunting voice, "Are you going to let him win?"

  
  


"Never. I'll eat that thief's still beating heart for what he did to me!" Seth hissed as he started to walk again.

  
  


Joey leaned over and whispered, "And I thought you were bad, Kaiba."

  
  


"I have better eating habits, mutt," Kaiba retorted as they were in motion again.

  
  


******

"Oh, Pharaoh, how are you doing? Close to death I would hope," Bakura sang out as he entered the dungeon. 

  
  


Yami glared as he looked at the white-haired thief. He retorted, "Well, since only the letter D is suspended above my head, then no."

  
  


Bakura's black eyes flashed as he looked up at the D burning above Yami's head. He hissed, "I heard the Blue Eyes. You should at least have D-E-A spelled before your little hikari found a way to destroy the bloody beast."

  
  


"Then you've seriously underestimated Yugi and Joey," Yami replied with a smug grin.

  
  


Bakura chuckled iniquitously as he removed his deck from his pocket. He shuffled the cards around with a smile. He looked at Yami and said, "Well, if the priest won't act, then I guess I have to take matters into my own hands."

  
  


Yami's eyes widened as he realized that Bakura was going to attack now. And that Yugi wouldn't defend himself for fear of hurting him. He clinched his teeth in anger as he yanked on his chains. He growled, "Damn you, Bakura, you won't get away with this."

  
  


"Oh, how cliched, Yami. I swear. It's extremely entertaining when mortals say that. It's even more so hearing it come out of your mouth," Bakura purred as he dangled the Puzzle in front of Yami.

  
  


Yami looked at the familiar golden pyramid and glowered at Bakura. Yami hissed, "Your quest for power corrupts you, Bakura."

  
  


"Well, at least I'm not chained up waiting to die," Bakura chirped cheerfully as he started to turn toward the door.

  
  


Suddenly, the door threw open and in stepped Seth, still in Kaiba's body. Bakura looked at the brunet and asked, "What is it?"

  
  


"That blond jackal got the better of me and stole Kaiba's deck," Seth hissed.

  
  


Bakura glared and hissed, "You are nothing like Kaiba. Fine then. Never give a yami's job to a mortal."

  
  


Seth tensed up and followed him out of the chamber. Yami watched as Bakura gave him one last look with his ebon eyes. The thief snapped, "And I'll come back to see you die, Pharaoh."

  
  


The two left, leaving Yami alone. Yami sighed and rested his head against the wall when he heard a quiet footfall. He opened his eyes to see the Dark Magician standing before him, fiddling with the locks on the manacles around his wrists. 

  
  


"Dark Magician?" Yami asked, looking him over and wondering what happened to his robes, helmet, and the first layer of armor that he wore.

  
  


Until he looked into a pair of familiar, intense blue eyes. Kaiba's voice answered, "Not exactly."

  
  


Yami's eyes widened as he asked, "Kaiba?"

  
  


"I'm certainly not Ra, even though I'm having a major identity crisis right now," Kaiba quipped as Yugi and Seth bound into the cell and slammed the door behind them.

  
  


Yugi asked, "How long do you think Joey can hold him?"

  
  


"Not long. It is the puppy we're talking about," Kaiba snorted as he managed to pick the lock to the chains.

  
  


Yami rubbed his wrists and looked at Yugi. Yugi rushed over to him and wrapped his arms around him affectionately. Yugi cried, "I was so worried about you."

  
  


"I'm impressed Hikari, and I'm proud," Yami replied as he returned the hug.

  
  
  
  


******

Bakura fumed, "When I get my hands on that idiot I'll kill him."

  
  


"You won't get the chance," Seth retorted as he suddenly pushed the smaller youth down.

  
  


Bakura stumbled and cursed, "Bloody hell! What do the hell do you think you're playing at, Priest?"

  
  


"You were the one who killed me, not Yami," Seth sneered, looking ahead. Then he smirked and kicked Bakura in the face. 

  
  


Bakura's head snapped back and he tasted blood in his mouth. He licked his lips and relished the copper taste as his anger boiled. He was going to have to kill the priest now.

  
  


Shame, really.

  
  


When Bakura stood up, he found that Seth was gone. Instead, a familiar blond was staring down at him.

  
  


Joey Wheeler smirked and asked, "Wanna Duel with me, bastard?"

  
  


"You'll lose, you stupid mortal," Bakura hissed as he pulled out his deck.

  
  


Joey grinned and taunted, "Aww, come on, Fluffy, you know you wanna."

  
  


Bakura snapped, "You are nothing to me. I have bloody bigger problems to worry about."

  
  


Joey only grinned as he shuffled his deck. He replied, "Come on, send my soul to the Shadow Realm. I dare you."

  
  


Bakura smiled wickedly as he said, "That sounds like a novel idea. Maybe I should take you up on it. Especially since your friends aren't here to save you."

  
  


From the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of red rush past. He spun around as he saw Serenity bolting to the dungeon. He cursed, "Bloody hell, you were planning this!"

  
  


"You got it, Bakura," Joey chirped as he flashed the Victory sign.

  
  


Bakura pulled out a card and shouted, "I summon the Man-Eater Bug." Then he rushed after the redhead.

  
  


******

Seth rushed into the room as Yami and hikari hugged. Kaiba looked over at him. Evidently, Bakura had been postponed. 

  
  


Seth hissed, "Stop the sentiment, we are short on time and the hour is growing."

  
  


Kaiba looked at the glowing D and said, "I hope this works."

  
  


Yugi nodded as he pulled three cards out of his deck. Yami asked, "What are you planning, Aibou?"

  
  


Yugi pulled out the first card and declared, "First, I'm playing the Magical Space Typhoon."

  
  


"I call upon Doppleganger and Soul Release!" 

  
  


That was the last thing that Kaiba remembered before blacking out. He remembered looking at Seth, watching the D burst into violet flame and cackle with white lighting as it faded, and then at Yugi. Then he was lying on the ground with a terrible headache. 

  
  


Kaiba groaned as he propped himself up. He looked down at his armbands and blinked. He gently ran his fingers over the flexible metal and smiled. He ran his fingers through his hair, relieved by the fact that it was short. He stood up and watched as the white duster swirled around him.

  
  


"Very clever, Aibou," Yami commented proudly from where Yugi stood.

  
  


The elfin boy was grinning happily. Kaiba looked down at his hands and asked, "What did you do?"

  
  


Yugi smiled and answered simply, "Oh, just used Doppleganger with the Soul Release. Look."

  
  


Kaiba looked to where the smaller teen was pointing. Laying face first on the ground was an exact copy of him, right down to the buckles on his arms. The clone groaned and shifted.

  
  


"Seth?" Kaiba asked.

  
  


He looked into a face that was a mirror of his own. "I . . . I have a body again," Seth whispered as he sat up. Kaiba watched as Seth ran his fingers through matching dark brown hair, almost a mirror image of what he had done.

  
  


Yugi looked away, a blush tinting his pale cheeks. Yami asked, "How are you?"

  
  


"I have a body again," Seth answered happily, looking up at them with wide eyes.

  
  


Kaiba looked around the cell and said, "Let's get the Puzzle and kick Bakura's ass."

  
  


"The sword and the deck," Seth stated as he looked around.

  
  


Kaiba answered, "The mutt has the sword and Serenity has my deck."

  
  


"And both of them are with Bakura out there," Yugi pointed out without looking at them.

  
  


Kaiba started toward the door when Serenity ran in. 

  
  
  
  


"Bakura's out there with Joey!" she shouted as she dropped the Dragon Blade, still wrapped up in the sheet, to the ground.

  
  


Then she looked over at Kaiba then noticed Seth sitting on the ground. Her cheeks flamed as she looked up at him. She rushed him and wrapped her arms around him quickly, squeezing for a moment before pressing his deck into his hand.

  
  


"Bakura's ass is mine," Kaiba growled as he turned to look at Yami.

  
  


Seth stood up and stated, "I have more right to claim vengeance than you do."

  
  


Serenity was looking up at him happily. She whispered, "You're back."

  
  


Seth buttoned up the duster and adjusted the buckles. He picked up the sword and said, "You can kiss him later, girl. This ends now."

  
  


Then, surprisingly, he handed the sword back to Kaiba. Kaiba felt the warm rush of power run through his body as he handled the blade. He flexed his fingers around it as he realized that he had it back again. It felt just as good as it did before, just as right.

  
  


"It's yours. My time with it was long over," Seth explained as he went to open the door.

  
  


Kaiba smiled down at it then looked back at Seth. He said, "Thank you."

  
  


"You're its rightful owner now. It's recognized you," Seth snorted as they walked out of the dungeon.

  
  


Yami shouted, "Bakura, face us!"

  
  


Bakura's Man-Eater Bug and Goblin Zombie flanked the white-haired youth. He smirked as both creatures burst into flames. Bakura hissed, "This is something from the past. I'm summoning the Dark Necrophilia!"

  
  


The feminine creature rose from the ashes of the two sacrificed monsters. She turned its burning red eyes on them as she waited her master's command. Bakura hissed, "Send your dragons after her."

  
  


"I don't think so. Saggi! Defend," Kaiba commanded with a grin. The clown appeared, still holding the Virus he had implanted into it.

  
  


Bakura smiled and taunted, "Nice try, Kaiba. I know that trick all too well."

  
  


"Well, stop this one, Red-Eyes, attack!" Joey shouted proudly as the Red-Eyes Black Dragon screeched and flew at the dark creature.

  
  
  
  


The other monster didn't stand a chance against the dragon. Bakura flinched and held his side as if he was in pain. Instead of Life Points, we feel it directly if one of our monsters are killed. Interesting, Kaiba thought. Joey smirked and quipped, "Try that on for size."

  
  


Bakura chuckled as he held up the Puzzle. He taunted, "I still have this."

  
  


Kaiba heard Yami take a sharp breath and Yugi gasp. Serenity gripped his forearm from where she was peering behind him. Joey cursed, "You son of a bitch!"

  
  


"Not for long, you don't!" Seth growled as he rushed the ancient Spirit. 

  
  


Bakura didn't stand a chance. 

  
  


He was slung to the side like a rag doll as Seth grabbed the Puzzle. He tossed it to Yami and shouted, "We have to get out of here!"

  
  


Bakura looked at them before taking off. Kaiba went to draw his dragons, but Yami stilled his hand. 

  
  


Kaiba hissed, "This isn't over."

  
  


"Let him go. He's in Ryou's body right now. There's nothing we can do," Yami explained gently as Bakura ran out of sight.

  
  


Joey rushed over to them and said, "Let's get the hell out of here."

  
  


"For once, puppy, we're in agreement," Kaiba snorted as Yugi put the Puzzle back around his neck.

  
  


Yami smirked as he disappeared back into the Puzzle. Yugi grinned as he gripped it tightly. He said, "That's better. Everyone, link hands."

  
  


******

Mokuba frowned at his hand as Mai played yet another Harpy Lady. He knew that she could play the Harpy's Pet Dragon at anytime and that his strength was increased with each Lady on the field. He also knew that her Ladies could get even stronger with the Rose Whip and Cyber Shield.

  
  


They had started the Duel to get their minds off of Seto and Joey. Tea was looking at the window and rubbing her bare feet as Tristan and Grandpa Moto talked. There was nothing from the Fortress. Nothing at all.

  
  


Then, right as Mokuba was about to lay down a Gearfried the Iron Knight, the Fortress made a fierce rumbling noise. It glowed golden for a moment before it started to shake. Then, as the rumbling became louder and the glow more intense, Mokuba swore that he heard voices.

  
  


Then, there was a bright flash.

  
  


Mokuba closed his eyes and looked away. When he looked back he split a grin from ear to ear. His chair clattered loudly to the floor as he stood up.

  
  


"Big Brother!" he cried as he wrapped his arms around Seto's waist.

  
  


Seto gave a shaky laugh as he hugged Mokuba back. Mokuba looked up to see Serenity standing beside Seto, a smile on her pretty face. He quickly hugged her as well before turning back to Seto. He then noticed that there was another Seto standing there and looking at him with an expression of wonder.

  
  


"Joey!" Mai shouted as she hugged the blond.

  
  


Joey chuckled as he hugged her back, "Hiya baby."

  
  


"You idiot! You could have gotten yourself killed," Mai snapped as she hit Joey in the arm.

  
  


Tea squeezed Yugi's hand and said, "You came back."

  
  


"Why wouldn't I?" Yugi asked innocently, prompting Tea to hug him tightly. Mokuba noticed the bright blush tinting Yugi's cheeks as she did.

  
  


Mokuba looked up at the other Seto and tugged at Seto's arm. He asked, "Why are there two of you?"

  
  


"Mokuba, this is Seth. Seth, this is Mokuba, my little brother," Seto said, placing his hands on Mokuba's tiny shoulders.

  
  


Seth's eyes widened as he managed to say, "Hello, Little One."

  
  


Mokuba quirked an eyebrow as everyone else looked at Seth in surprise.

  
  


Tristan asked, "Hey, what's up with the other Kaiba?"

  
  


"Why are there two of them?" Mai asked, looking at Joey.

  
  


Serenity reached over and patted Mokuba's head. She gave a wiry chuckle and said, "It's a long story, kiddo."

  
  


To Be Continued!

  
  


A lot of the creatures in Duel Monsters could point to Celtic mythology as their basis and not just Egyptian. Then there were other creatures that came from Germanic, Greek, Arabic, Asian, and Nordic mythologies. 

  
  


Especially any of the elfin/faerie monsters. Fey creatures come from German and Celtic legends. Not many Egyptian monsters running around in Duel Monsters actually . . .

  
  


Now, I'd like to thank my beta and good friend, Animom. She's the reason why this story doesn't suck, especially from chapter three on. I'm glad that she helped me, since this story is more fun than thought provoking.

  
  


Now, I demand that all of you go read her stories, "KP Duty" and "Coming Clean". Now. Don't sit there, go read them. Off you go, children!

  
  


Also, I'd like to thank Alecto, the original Kaiba freak, and if you're looking for a good AU story I suggest her "Gifted".

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Epilogue: Choosing the Right Path for Re...

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is owned by its creator, Kabuki Takahashi and it's respective anime companies. I'm borrowing the characters and ideas for a nonprofit fan fiction written solely for the enjoyment of myself, and hopefully others.

  
  


The Dragon Blade

Epilogue: Choosing the Right Path for Rebirth

By: Elf

  
  


"And this is a double fudge sundae complete with whipped cream, cherries, and a fudge brownie at the bottom," Joey stated proudly as he pushed the ice cream bowl filled with enough chocolate to make Mokuba sick toward Seth.

  
  


Seth eyed it wearily and asked, "What do you do with it?"

  
  


"Don't give any to Mokuba," Kaiba answered, waving his spoon threateningly at his double.

  
  


It had been a week since they had returned from Bakura's Pocket Dimension and each one of them had tried their best to acclimate Seth into living in the 21st century. Yugi had taught him the rules of Duel Monsters, and not surprisingly, he had already beat Joey in several Duels. Tristan had driven him around on his motorcycle for a day, getting him use to cars and Rush Hour traffic. Joey had introduced him to porn right off the bat. Mai took him shopping. Seth accompanied Tea to her dance classes, which he had highly enjoyed.

  
  


However, Seth seemed to be spending most of his time with Mokuba, Serenity, and Kaiba.

  
  


Kaiba knew his little brother was safe with his ancient incarnation, and it was obvious that Seth adored him. Still, he couldn't help to notice the helpless, lost look in his double's eyes when he wasn't surrounded by Yugi and his friends. He wondered what it was like to be in a place where you didn't belong full of things that you had never even conceived before.

  
  


Now, Yugi's Group had decided that Seth should try ice cream. So, all of them except Mai, were at Domino City's local ice cream parlor, sitting together and chatting. Joey had ordered one of the most elaborate things on the menu for Seth to try.

  
  


Seth was eyeing the brownie fudge sundae as if it would attack him. He took his spoon and poked it carefully. He looked up and asked, "What is this black substance it's bleeding?"

  
  


"Seth, this is what you do with it," Mokuba explained as he lifted his own much smaller and less covered hot fudge sundae up. He grabbed the cherry off of it, ate it first, before digging into the rest at an alarming rate.

  
  


Kaiba warned, "Kiddo, slow down or you'll choke." He was slowly working on a double scoop of Dulce de Leche. He knew the dangers of eating ice cream too fast and he didn't want Mokuba groaning with an ice cream headache.

  
  


Seth ate the cherry first. His eyes widened with surprise as he smiled. He picked up his spoon and took a bite. His eyes widened even more as he took another bite, then another.

  
  
  
  


Tea grinned and proclaimed, "The boy has found out the wonder that is chocolate."

  
  


"This is really good," Seth exclaimed as he continued to eat faster and faster, his mouth full of chocolate and ice cream.

  
  


Yugi asked, "Betcha they didn't have that in Egypt, did they?"

  
  


"This is wondrous, something for the gods," Seth declared as he continued to eat. 

  
  


Serenity chuckled as she shoveled up a spoonful of strawberry shortcake. She leaned over and asked Kaiba, "Should we warn him about ice cream headaches?"

  
  


Tristan suggested, "You should try a banana split."

  
  


Kaiba watched with amusement as Seth finished off the sundae. He answered, "I think he should find that one out by himself."

  
  


******

"I don't belong here," Seth stated as he looked out of Kaiba Corp.'s largest window.

  
  


Kaiba looked up from his computer and asked, "What are you suggesting?"

  
  


The former Priest answered, "This place. It's not of what I know. There is very little magic like I use to wield. If there is any magic, it is the type you wield with your machines and metal illusions."

  
  


"I can understand that computers and holograms might seem a little intense, but you'll get use to it," Kaiba replied as he continued to work on the program he was writing.

  
  


Seth confessed, "I'd like to leave this place." Kaiba looked up again and watched as Seth watched the sun creep below the horizon, casting the sky into shades of orange, red, peach, gold, and pink. The Celt's hands were pressed upon the glass as he looked wistfully out into the beautiful sky. Kaiba could sense the weariness and feeling of loneliness radiating off of him. 

  
  


It was something that Kaiba could relate too all too well.

  
  


Kaiba asked, "Where do you want to go?"

  
  


"Home," Seth answered wistfully, "This place is too crowded and you fight just to breathe here. You fight against monsters who wish to take everything that you've bled for, that you've killed for. It's a vicious circle."

  
  


Kaiba smirked as he retorted, "It always is."

  
  


"I want to break it. I lived that way once and I have no desire to live it again," Seth snapped, pushing himself away from the glass to face Kaiba.

  
  
  
  


Kaiba chuckled, "I wish I didn't have to live it now, but I've killed for this and I'd be damned before I'd let anyone take it away from me. From Mokuba."

  
  


"He's the reason you keep going, isn't he?" Seth mused as he turned back to look at the sunset.

  
  


Kaiba nodded as he saved the program. "Yes."

  
  


Seth said, "Wonderful boy. It would be easy to love someone like that, and the maid as well."

  
  


Kaiba smiled for a moment and replied, "Yes, it is. When you put your mind to it." When they break down your defenses and make you look at yourself in a whole new light.

  
  


"My time to fight and play games is over. It was over when the thief killed me all of those years ago," Seth stated as he stared out into the horizon.

  
  


Kaiba reached below his desk and wrapped his hand around the Dragon Blade. He drew the mystical sword out and laid it across his desk. It glowed like molten silver in the wan light and the dragon's blue eyes seemed to glow. It was wonderfully warm to the touch. He felt the power pulse through his body as it recognized him.

  
  


Kaiba let go of it and said, "It's yours."

  
  


Seth turned to look at the sword. He walked over and gently ran his finger over the blade. With a sigh he retreated, backing away from it.

  
  


He chuckled, "It doesn't reject me, but I don't sense the dragons anymore. They don't recognize me anymore."

  
  


Kaiba lifted it up and closed his eyes. He could sense the spirit of the three dragons within the blade, awaiting his command, respecting and loving him. It felt right to hold it; a magical item that didn't disgust him like the Millennium Items. Something that belonged to him, and not some ancient spirit that whispered in his mind.

  
  


Something that he could control.

  
  


Kaiba opened his eyes and gently placed the sword back under his desk. He asked, "What should I do with it?"

  
  


"You'll know that when the time comes, Seto Kaiba," Seth mused cryptically.

  
  


Kaiba grinned as he looked back up at Seth. He asked, "Where do you want to go?"

  
  


"Home. I think you call the country Scotland or England now," Seth answered with a small smile.

  
  


Kaiba reached for the phone and replied, "Scotland. You'll fit in better there."

  
  
  
  


******

"I'm leaving."

  
  


Yami looked up at his formal rival in surprise. 

  
  


Ask him why, Yugi prompted from his Soul Room.

  
  


Seth had shown up at the game store this afternoon to talk to Yami. So Yugi, being the kind hikari that he was, automatically let Yami take control. Then Seth had broke the silence with his revelation.

  
  


Yami asked, "Why?"

  
  


"You of all people should know the answer to that question," Seth answered as he idly gazed at some random manga.

  
  


Yami placed his hands on his hips and replied, "I don't remember much of my past, Seth. Actually, it's all very vague. However, I did remember you."

  
  


"I guess I made an impression," Seth chortled, sounding very much like Kaiba at the moment. 

  
  


As Yami looked at his former Priest, he realized that while he and Kaiba were a lot alike, they were also very different. He realized the reason why Kaiba had been so generous to his past incarnation was because he felt responsible in some strange twist of thought. That Seth needed help in times where Kaiba himself had needed aid but refused it or no one had offered it.

  
  


Yami smiled and replied, "You have no idea. You know how hard it is to find a good opponent that isn't after your throne or your Puzzle?"

  
  


"You certainly can't ask Joey for that," Seth said with a small smile.

  
  


Yami chuckled and shook his head. Yugi said, Seth and Kaiba have that in common.

  
  


Not everyone is as kind as you are, Yugi, Yami replied with amusement as he faced Seth.

  
  


Seth shrugged and sighed. He straitened up his shoulders with his former arrogant barring. He said, "This world is so difficult, so new. It will take some time to get use to."

  
  


"Yes, it does. I remember the first time I saw a car. I thought it was a demon," Yami confessed with a wiry chuckle. With the way some people drive I'm not surprised, Yugi snorted through their link.

  
  


Seth chuckled as well before looking out the window. He said, "You don't need me as a rival anymore. I have no wish to play Shadow Games. No desire to win. I know I cannot go after the Tomb Robber while he holds the power of the Ring, especially when the Dragon Blade has chosen it's new master."

  
  
  
  


"So, Kaiba can truly call upon his Blue Eyes whenever he wishes?" Yami asked.

  
  


Yugi projected an image of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon rampaging through Tokyo breathing white lighting and stomping on buildings. And Kaiba stood on the dragon's middle head, his white duster flapping in the heavy winds lifted by the dragon's wings, laughing. 

  
  


Yami laughed, Stop it, Aibou, however, the thought of Kaiba summoning his dragons whenever he wishes is a frightening one.

  
  


Maybe the Big Five will stop hunting him if he can have a big dragon eat them, Yugi mused with a grin.

  
  


Seth nodded and answered, "Yes, but I wouldn't worry."

  
  


"Say you," Yugi retorted as he took control, "What about Joey?"

  
  


Seth laughed, "You don't know the power the maid has over him. He wouldn't hurt Joey because it would hurt her. Besides, if he did, then who would he have to insult?"

  
  


"Me?" Yugi suggested with a tiny shrug. 

  
  


Seth looked him over and said, "Seto Kaiba respects you too much."

  
  


"Then why does he want to beat Yami and me so badly?" Yugi mused.

  
  


Because he does respect us, Yugi, Yami prompted over their link.

  
  


Seth answered, "Because Yami needs a rival that doesn't crave his power, but his skill."

  
  


Good point there, Yami admitted with a smirk.

  
  


Yugi nodded and asked, "Still, are you leaving?"

  
  


"I want to go home," Seth confessed.

  
  


Yugi said, "I thought your home was destroyed."

  
  


Seth smiled and replied, "I want to go back to my homeland. I want to make my own life and not live in the shadow of past Duels or my future self. Destiny is not written in stone, Yugi, but what you make of it. But, thank you, for this body and a second chance."

  
  


Yugi looked at the former priest wistfully and said, "You're welcome, Seth. I hope you find what you're looking for."

  
  


Yes, good luck, Priest, Dragon Master, Yami added respectfully as Seth walked out of the game store.

  
  
  
  


******

They were together.

  
  


More importantly they were safe, together and alone.

  
  


Serenity sighed in contentment as she leaned closer to Seto. His arms wrapped around her as he rested his chin on the crown of her head. She looked up at him and saw the turmoil in his blue eyes, not the normal stress she usually saw there, but true turmoil.

  
  


As if something was seriously plaguing him.

  
  


He held her tighter as they walked together. The stars were bright over head in a velvet dark sky, twinkling like someone had thrown a handful of diamonds like dice there. There was a slight breeze that toyed with her hair and his duster as they walked.

  
  


She wrapped her arms around his waist and shifted so they could walk easily. He simply held one of her hands and threw the other arm protectively around her shoulder. They were quiet, almost distressfully so. 

  
  


Serenity had the urge to break the silence, to scream or crack a sorry joke like Joey, just to make Seto respond. Not just on a physical level, because that wouldn't be that hard; in all actuality Seto had a hypersensitivity to physical contact, a hidden sensuality if you will. But she wanted him to respond on an emotional level.

  
  


She kicked a pebble that impeded their path, sending it skittering along the pavement. They walked up to it and she kicked it again, making a pattern out of it. By the fourth time she kicked it, Seto was watching her.

  
  


Serenity asked, "What's wrong?"

  
  


"Thinking," he answered in a distant tone.

  
  


She squeezed his waist and asked, "About what?"

  
  


"The Dragon Blade, Seth, you, hundreds of things, Bakura," he answered with a shrug.

  
  


Serenity let go of him and faced him. She told him, "That's over, Seto. You all won. You won the game against Bakura, got your body back, saved Seth, and managed to get a mystical sword to boot. I think you came ahead in this one."

  
  


"I almost lost you," he confessed as he took her hands and led her away from prying eyes of the public.

  
  


She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. She replied, "You got me back. I'm safe here with you and Joey."

  
  


Seto gently reached out and pushed her hair out of her face. He blurted, "You don't know how terrified I was when I found you . . . That you had . . . Damn you Bakura." He clinched his fists and turned away from her.

  
  


She reached up and turned him back to face her. She gave him a tiny smile and assured him, "I didn't want him to hurt you. All I could think about was that you could get away."

  
  


"Selflessness runs in your family," Seto snorted as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

  
  


Serenity smiled as she teased, "A nice balance for the self-sacrificing anti-hero tendencies that run in yours."

  
  


"Selflessness and self-sacrificing are almost the same things," he chided.

  
  


Serenity chuckled, "Yeah, but I'm not the brooding anti-hero."

  
  


"Anti-hero?" Seto mused, tilting his head thoughtfully.

  
  


Serenity stood on her tip toes as she whispered, "My anti-hero." 

  
  


"I guess that fits," he replied, his lips brushing against hers.

  
  


******

It was a bit overwhelming.

  
  


Huge, silver airplanes and jets shrieked over head like huge dragons. Hundreds of people crowded around, complaining and in a hurry. Lights flashed from huge signs, directing people emotionlessly to their destinations.

  
  


Seth swallowed nervously and tried to stand proudly and arrogantly. He shifted his bag from his right shoulder to his left as Seto tried to explain the marvel of communication called e-mail. Seth still found it amazing that one could communicate so quickly over such vast distances.

  
  


"You're not listening," Seto chided crossly.

  
  


Seth looked over and shrugged. He replied, "This is overwhelming."

  
  


"It's a hassle. I hate airports," Seto growled as he looked around.

  
  


Seth said, "Everyone seems like they're in such a hurry."

  
  


"Welcome to the 21st century. Everyone's in a rush," Seto snorted as he glared at an attractive young woman that was standing behind the counter.

  
  


"That's why ya just gotta learn to relax and forgtta bout it," a familiar voice quipped behind them.

  
  


Seto rubbed his eyebrows and Seth turned to smile at the blond. Standing with him was Serenity, little Mokuba, Yugi, Mai, Tea, and Tristan. "Listening to Kaiba's just going to give you a headache," Joey advised with a grin.

  
  


Seth smirked and replied, "Yes, this e-mail thing is worse than a Horned Imp."

  
  


"Hey, cutie, did you think you'd get away without us saying good bye?" the buxom blond asked with a wink. 

  
  


Seth was touched as he answered, "Actually, I didn't expect it, Mai."

  
  


"Still, you make sure that you write to us," Tea warned with a shake of her finger.

  
  


Mokuba gave him a huge grin as he said, "And you said that you'd teach me how to sword fight."

  
  


"Mokuba," Seto gasped.

  
  


Seth leaned over at his double and whispered, "You can't fight all of the lad's battles for him. He won't let you for one thing and he needs to learn to stand on his own two feet, move away from his brother's shadow."

  
  


"Like moving away from my past incarnation's shadow?" Seto retorted with a smirk.

  
  


Seth answered, "I'm not going to deny that. And I'm going to teach the boy how to use a blade. After all, the sword will answer to him as well. It's in his blood."

  
  


Seth bent down to the grey eyed youth and tousled the already unruly locks. He gently held Mokuba's shoulder as he promised, "Of course. I'd be honored to."

  
  


Mokuba grinned as he threw his arms around him. Seth held the little boy as Mokuba replied, "Thanks, Seth. I'll pay lots of attention, I promise."

  
  


"I know you will," Seth said as he stood up.

  
  


Tristan clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Good luck, man."

  
  


"Thank you," Seth replied with a nod.

  
  


Joey hugged him impulsively, huge eyes tearing up. Joey said, "You're okay in my book, Seth."

  
  


"Keep him on his toes. Make him fight for the girl," Seth advised with a wink.

  
  


Joey smirked as he looked at Seto then Serenity. Joey replied, "I'm not letting Kaiba off that easily."

  
  


"Good," Seth said with a smirk as he turned to look at Yami.

  
  


Yami said, "This isn't good bye, you know. I will see you again."

  
  
  
  


"Of course, but I think your hardest game is ahead of you," Seth stated as he looked at Seto, who was watching them with his arms crossed.

  
  


Yugi took over and said, "Well, Seth, if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

  
  


"Yugi, I'll forever be in your debt. You gave me back my body and my life. You gave me a second chance," Seth told him, "You have my gratitude."

  
  


Yugi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He replied, "You're welcome, Seth."

  
  


Tea hugged him and said, "Good luck, kay. Don't forget to write."

  
  


"I won't," Seth promised as he looked at the dancer.

  
  


Mai tapped him on the chest and replied, "Good. Anyway, if Scotland becomes too boring come back. You make things interesting, that's for sure."

  
  


"Not too much though, one Kaiba's enough," Joey quipped with a grin.

  
  


Seth chuckled as he turned to face Serenity. He looked down at the tiny redhead and gently reached down to smooth her hair out of her face. He said, "Good luck with him. And thank you. For standing up to me."

  
  


Serenity leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. She said, "Here, I want to give something to you."

  
  


She placed a paperback book in his hands. On the cover was a boy wearing a red robe reaching for something on a broomstick. Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone was written across the top. Puzzled, he thumbed through the book.

  
  


She shrugged and explained, "Seto loves those books. I figured that you might too. Besides, you can read it on the flight."

  
  


"Thank you," Seth replied as he held the book tightly.

  
  


Seto walked back over to the group and handed him some papers. He explained, "This is your passport. There are your ticket and your ID. Your name is Seth Kenna and you just happen to look like me. There's the information for you if you need it."

  
  


Seth looked at his new identity and mused, "Seth Kenna, sounds like an interesting person."

  
  


Seto shrugged and said, "Come on, I'll walk you to your boarding gate."

  
  


They were quiet for the next few minutes before Seto asked, "Are you sure about this?"

  
  


"Of course. Except for the e-mail that sounds quite complicated, but it'll be something to master," Seth answered with a grin.

  
  


Seto looked back where Yugi's group were talking and waving at them, shouting various farewells at Seth. Seto asked, "Did you have anyone back in your time?"

  
  


"No. I didn't. I wish I did. I would have had something to fight for other than just wishing for power," Seth answered as he tapped the book against his hand.

  
  


Seto smiled as he looked at the book. He said, "Serenity."

  
  


"Yes. You're lucky to have her and Mokuba. You have a life here, something to fight for, people who love you," Seth replied sagely.

  
  


"Last boarding call for flight 184 to Edinburgh, Scotland," blared through the speakers.

  
  


Seto pointed and said, "That's you. Good bye, Priest."

  
  


"Good bye, CEO," Seth replied with a grin as he turned away.

  
  


******

Kaiba watched as Seth walked down the corridor before turning back. 

  
  


Most of Yugi's group had already left, talking amongst themselves. He could hear Joey asking Mai if she thought that Seth was better looking than he was then Mai's tart reply. Yugi looked back, smiled at Kaiba before running off to join his friends.

  
  


Serenity was holding Mokuba's hand. He felt his heart lift at that sight as he walked over to them. Mokuba took his left hand while Serenity took his right.

  
  


He looked at both of them and pulled them closer.

  
  


"Seto," Mokuba groaned, rolling his eyes.

  
  


Serenity thoughtfully rested her head on his shoulder. She whispered, "What's wrong?"

  
  


He gave her a full smile and replied, "Not a damned thing."

  
  


After all, every anti-hero needed something to fight for.

  
  


The End!

  
  


Ah, the story is over. 

  
  


So, how did ya'll like it?

  
  


Now, I'd like to thank Alecto and Animom, especially Animom on this. (Sorry that you couldn't read the epilogue. I wanted to get it up ASAP to start on the next "project".)

  
  
  
  


I kinda stole the hidden sensuality bit from Animom . . . I hope she doesn't mind, which brings me to the next subject. Ahem.

  
  


Now, my next project is going to be much different than this. It's a crossover, but it's not like any Elf crossover that you've ever seen. It's not like "Harry Potter and the Four Guardians", "Bounty Hunters, Pirates, Princesses and Outlaws" or even "Pure Blood".

  
  


There's not going to be a bunch of good guys banding together to fight the forces of evil etc.

  
  


This story is going to be about a boy who went something horrible and while he summons something for vengeance he actually gets an angel in disguise.

  
  


Or rather, Shinigami isn't what you'd expect.

  
  


This story will be based, or rather, takes place in, Animom's beautifully written universe starting with the story "KP Duty" and the even more amazing "Coming Clean" which deals with what really happened when Pegasus had Seto Kaiba's soul. This is the aftermath of that experience and how one brilliant mind isn't going to let this beat him, but it's going to be a long and painful journey to do so. Realistic and brilliant, "KP Duty" was one of the best Darkfics I've ever read, but it's so much more than that, and "Coming Clean" is about how Seto's journey progresses from victim to victor. I can't even begin to describe how great this story is and how lucky I am to be a part of it.

  
  


In fact, there's a teaser up called, "Summoning Death: Teaser". Take a peek to see what this story will be about.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  



End file.
